Harry Potter and the Looking Glass
by Lady-Hermione23
Summary: Harry learns more about the mirror and returns to school for his sixth year. Contains Order of the Phoenix spoilers, as well as spoilers for Searching for a Saviour! Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. Wishes and Dreams

Harry Potter and his entire world belong to J.K Rowling. I am borrowing her world and writing what I hope will happen in future books.

Wishes and Dreams

Somebody raised a wand. Harry couldn't see his face, but he knew who it must be. 

"_Crucio,"_ the man said softly, almost lazily. Sirius screamed and twisted on the ground, unable to control his movements. Harry screamed too, for the man to stop, but it was apparent that nobody heard him.

The person holding the wand lowered it. Harry could see him looking down at Sirius. Sirius was shaking and sweating. His hands were over his face.

"Now will you tell me?" There was amusement in the voice. Harry hated that voice, although he had no idea who it was. 

"Go to hell," Sirius growled. The man flicked his wand lazily and Sirius was once more screaming with pain.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, sitting up in bed. He, too, was sweating and shaking. He was halfway across his room to write a letter to Sirius when he remembered.

Sirius was dead. He'd been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange several weeks before.

Harry sat on his floor where he was standing, his face in his hands. The grief was always close to the surface, but at three in the morning, it took all he had to keep the tears at bay.

"Damn," he muttered, wiping his face on his sleeve, standing back up. "Damn it, Sirius."

He'd been having dreams about Sirius being tortured for several days, and he couldn't figure out what they were about. Voldemort could no longer penetrate his thoughts; Dumbledore had made sure of that with the Occlumency lessons. Harry didn't know if it was Sirius trying to reach him though, in his dreams. Trying to tell him that he needed Harry's help.

Harry groaned as he sat in the chair at his desk. He could see Hedwig's amber eye glaring at him. He supposed he'd been making a racket.

"Sorry," he said to her. She glared at him again and closed her eye once more.

With Sirius gone, Harry didn't know who to talk to. Ron and Hermione, Harry's two best friends, wouldn't know what to tell him. Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mum, was great but Harry knew that she'd fuss over him and then tell him to not worry too much.

Harry sighed, his eyes burning with exhaustion and unshed tears. He'd barely slept in three days, because he kept having the nightmare. 

It came to him so suddenly that Harry sat up straight in his chair. He could talk to Sirius, if he truly wanted to. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before, the answer was so obvious. He just needed the second mirror, is all.

He yanked the lid of his trunk open and reached down to the bottom, searching. He sighed when his hands came in contact with a shard of glass. He'd forgotten. When he'd tried to use the mirror at Hogwarts, it hadn't worked, and in his frustration he'd thrown it into his trunk. The mirror, of course, had shattered. No matter, he could fix it. Harry picked up his wand from the table beside his bed and had started to say "_Repa_-" when his brain woke up a little more. He couldn't fix it, not right now. He was still only sixteen; it would be another year before he could legally use magic outside of Hogwarts. Last year, when he'd used his Patronus against the Dementors, he hadn't been expelled because it was a life or death situation. Now, there was absolutely no reason why he needed to use magic. At least, not one that the Ministry would allow. The need to speak to his godfather wasn't a very good excuse.

Harry sat on his bed once more, cursing under his breath. He could feel frustration welling up inside him once more and he forced it down. All he needed to do was _think_.

"Professor Lupin," he whispered. Of course. His former teacher and one of Sirius' closest friends. 

Harry bolted out of his room, down the hall to where the telephone was kept. He grabbed it up and returned to his room. He'd dialled the number already when he realized that it was still only 3:30 in the morning. Well, it had already ringed, so he couldn't hang up now.

"Hello?" a voice answered anxiously.

"Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked. "What are you doing there?"

"Harry! What are you doing, fellytoning here this late? Are you okay? Has something happened?" she sounded terrified, and Harry felt a surge of guilt.

"No, Mrs Weasley," he said sheepishly. "I wanted to talk to Professor Lupin, and I forgot that it was so early. I can call back later. I'm so sor-"  
"Don't be silly, Harry," Mrs Weasley said. "He's here, probably awake anyway." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I don't think he's been sleeping well. Nightmares, I think."

Harry felt another surge of guilt. He hadn't even thought of how Lupin was feeling. He knew that Lupin was probably hurting as much as he was. 

"Harry?" He started at the masculine voice in his ear. Professor Lupin sounded sleepy and anxious. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm okay, Professor Lupin, but I need to talk to you about something. Can I come and stay there now? Am I allowed to?"

The other end was silent. Harry could picture his former teacher, trying to work out a way for Harry to get there safely.

It was lucky, perhaps, that Arthur Weasley had a fascination for Muggles. The addition of a telephone to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix had been a blessing. Harry was able to phone and ask all the questions he wanted, for most wizards didn't use anything like a telephone.

"Okay, Harry," said Lupin, jolting Harry back to the present. "When do you wish to come? I'll meet you in the garden and we'll take the Knight Bus back here."

"Would now be okay?" Harry asked softly. "If you can't, it's okay."

"Now would be fine, Harry. Just give me a few minutes to wake up and get properly dressed. Get your things together; I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't wait for me outside."

The line went dead. Harry put the phone back on the table in the hall and hurried back to his room to get his things together. He dragged everything down the front hall, where he would wait. Then, after eight minutes, he thought that he'd better at least tell somebody he was leaving. Hurrying to the kitchen, he scribbled a hasty note to the Dursleys, telling them that he was going to his godfather's, and that they'd see him next summer.

__

I wish you were still there, Sirius, Harry thought sadly. _I wish you hadn't died. I miss you so much._

There was a soft knock at the door. Harry opened it quickly to find Professor Lupin standing there, anxious and alert. He gave Harry a searching look before pulling him into a quick, one armed hug. Without a word, they set out toward the sidewalk.

__

I suppose having your best friend here is almost as good. 


	2. Back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing them and writing what I hope might happen in future books

Back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place

"How have you been, Harry?" It was the first thing Professor Lupin said to him. They were aboard the Knight Bus, which had just jumped from Little Whinging to Manchester. Harry steadied himself first, and then looked up at Professor Lupin.

"I've been okay," he answered. It was a lie and they both knew it. Professor Lupin didn't pursue it, however. "How have you been?"

Lupin's eyes glazed a little as he looked out the window. "I have bad days and I have days that aren't so bad. I think…" Lupin went quiet. Harry glanced out the window, to see if something had distracted him. Lupin cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes. "I can't help but think that there's something more we should have done." He was so quiet that Harry barely understood what he said.

The bus jumped from Manchester to London. Harry knew that the bus would let them out in Grimmauld Lane, which was not far from Grimmauld Place, where the Order's headquarters were located. Professor Lupin had thought it better that they walk the additional distance.

"'Ere we are," Stan Shunpike said happily as they slid to a stop in Grimmauld Lane. He grinned at Harry and Lupin as they passed him, dragging Harry's trunk. "Good to see you, Harry!" he called after them. Harry smiled at him as the bus disappeared.

"Each time I take that bus, I feel as though I've aged ten years," Lupin said dryly. Harry snorted as they started toward Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

*

"Do you want to sleep, or do you want to talk first?" Lupin asked, using his wand to Banish Harry's trunk up the stairs. The sun was starting to come up, and Harry was feeling a little tired.

"Well," he said hesitantly. "I am a little tired. Maybe I will sleep first."

"Okay," Lupin said easily. "I'm going to try to grab a bit of sleep too. I'll let Molly know we've gotten back okay."

He headed up the stairs quietly. Harry stayed where he was, looking around. It was strange to be in Sirius's home, when Sirius would never come back to it. The house looked completely different than it had the last time Harry had been there, last Christmas. All signs that a dark wizard had ever set foot in the house had been removed. The walls were a different colour; the wood floor was polished to a shine. The only things that remained were the portrait of Mrs Black and the plaques which bore the heads of several house-elves. Harry sighed and headed up the stairs. He was surprised to find that even the door handles had been changed. Where there had once been a serpent was now the Gryffindor lion. Harry stepped into Ron's room quickly and fell into the second bed without taking his clothes off. He was asleep within seconds.

* 

"Harry!" Hermione cried as Harry came through the doors into the basement kitchen, hours later. She was sitting at the table, holding an enormous old book in her hands. She set it down and jumped up, ran over to him and threw her arms around him. 

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you! Are you okay? Why are you here? When did you get here?" She suddenly had a very worried look on her face.

"Early this morning," he answered, sitting at the table. Ron was grinning at him across the table. "I'm alright; I just wanted to be here. I need…I wanted to talk to Professor Lupin." He looked around the kitchen. "Is he up yet?"

"Not yet, dear," Mrs Weasley answered as she poured him a goblet of pumpkin juice. "He wanted me to wake him, though, if he isn't up by 9." She added eggs and sausages to his plate. She paused and looked down at him, slightly misty eyed. "I know how hard this is, Harry," she whispered, so that only he could hear. "I know that you're hurting, and if you wish to talk to me, I'm here. All right?"

Harry nodded, not quite trusting his voice. It felt nice to be back among people who cared about how he was feeling. He looked around the room quickly, smiling to himself.

Lupin and Ginny shuffled into the kitchen about the same time. Ginny's hair was pulled into a messy red ponytail and she looked like she'd just woken up. Lupin looked wide awake. Both had sat at the table before Ginny noticed Harry.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, blinking at him. "When did you get here?"

"Couple hours ago," Lupin said, opening the _Daily Prophet_ before him. "Came on the Knight Bus."

Harry didn't need to read the paper to know what was going on. Malfoy had gotten out of Azkaban two weeks before, claiming that he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Harry figured that to mean that Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, had received a large sack of gold. Harry still seethed with anger every time he thought about it. 

Now that the _Prophet_ had announced that Voldemort was back, they were running regular safety pieces and updates on Death Eater whereabouts. They had Ministry officials guarding Azkaban, as the Dementors had deserted it just after it became public knowledge that Voldemort was back.

Harry had been ever so surprised to receive two letters of apology at the start of summer. One had been from Cornelius Fudge, apologizing for dragging Harry's name through the mud. He had also apologized in an article in the _Prophet_. Harry, however, still hadn't forgotten how Fudge had called him a liar and had done everything in his power to discredit him, and had even gone so far as to try to have him expelled. Harry was less than inclined to accept his apology.

The second apology had come from Percy Weasley. Harry had nearly fallen off his bed in shock when that letter had arrived. Percy had sent Ron a letter the previous year, explaining how Ron should 'sever all ties' with Harry, as he was disturbed and possibly dangerous. His apology had simply said "I apologize for my letter, accusing you of lying, Harry. I'm sure you understand, at the time, I thought it for the best." Harry had thrown it into the fire.

Harry came back to the present. Hermione was telling Harry that she'd only just arrived the previous day.

"Mum and Dad are going to America, for a holiday. I wouldn't mind going, I'm sure the American wizards and witches are fascinating, Harry, but I wasn't invited. They were going to leave me with my grandparents, but I asked if I could stay with Mr and Mrs Weasley instead and they said yes, so here I am." She smiled at Harry. Then her eyes became serious. "How are you, Harry?" she asked quietly. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," he answered. Hermione looked at him intently for a moment and then decided to not pursue to topic, for which Harry was grateful.

"We're going to Diagon Alley next weekend," she said. "We should have our letters by then. We'll find out how many OWLs we got." 

Harry grimaced. He was sure that he'd only gotten an O in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I wonder who will be our Defence professor this year," he said absently. 

Professor Lupin stood up suddenly and looked down at Harry. 

"I'll be in the study when you're ready, Harry," he said softly. He exited the room.

Harry looked after him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Mrs Weasley shook her head. "No, dear. I'm not sure what that's about, but he's been doing it all summer, whenever Ron or Ginny mention their new professor."

Harry sighed. "I wish Professor Lupin could come back," he said, almost wistfully. "He was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we had."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all nodded fervently. "I just hope that Snape didn't finally get the job," Ginny laughed.

"_Professor_ Snape, Ginny," Mrs Weasley snapped. Ginny glowered at her mother. Harry quietly got up from the table and headed toward the study.

Professor Lupin was sitting at the writing desk, staring into space, slapping an envelope against his hand. Harry noticed that the tapestry that bore Sirius's family tree had been removed. The walls in the room had been repainted, and there were no signs that a large tapestry had once hanged on the wall. Harry knocked at the door, trying to not scare Lupin. He started and swivelled around in the chair.

"Is everything okay, Professor Lupin?" Harry asked softly, entering the room.

"Let's just get one thing straight, Harry," Lupin said with a grim smile. "As much as I enjoyed being your professor, it feels unnatural to have James's son calling me Professor Lupin. Please, call me Remus." He nodded at the chair next to the desk. Harry sat.

"Okay," Harry said. He glanced at the parchment in Lupin's hand. "Oh, wait!" He jumped back up. "I'll be right back."

He tore up to his and Ron's room, and rummaged through his trunk. Certain that he'd found all the pieces, he hurried back down to the study. Remus was staring into space again.

"Can you fix this for me, Remus?" Harry asked. Remus looked around at him, a question in his eyes. He glanced down at the glass in his hand. He flicked his wand, said "_Reparo!_" and the glass flew together. Remus gave a gasp and stood up so fast his chair nearly fell over.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded. Harry stared up at him. 

"Sirius gave it to me. Last Christmas, just before we went back to Hogwarts. I didn't find it until…after. I guess I forgot about it." Harry took a deep breath. "I wish I hadn't. I could have checked with him, instead of running off…" his voice trailed off.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Remus said quietly. "It's more my fault than yours, and Dumbledore assures me that it's not my fault." He smiled, a very thin smile, full of anger and hurt. He was still tapping the envelope against his palm.

Harry nodded. "Well, after I found it, I tried to use it. It didn't work, of course. It broke during the train ride home, and I was thinking yesterday, that even if it didn't work, it would be nice to have it. Sirius gave it to me, after all. And I could use it to talk to…people here." He wanted to say 'talk to you', but thought he better not. Not yet, anyway. "And then I thought - Remus, what's that envelope? I don't mean to pry, but you keep -"

Remus looked at him grimly. He set the parchment envelope down.

"This is Sirius's Last Will and Testament," he said quietly. "I found it in here, yesterday evening."

Harry stared at him. Remus pressed the envelope into his hand. Harry noticed his name on it, as well as Remus'.

"You might be interested in it."

He stood up and walked to the window, giving Harry some privacy.


	3. A Letter From Sirius

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing them and writing what I hope might happen in future books.

A Letter from Sirius

Harry opened the envelope, his hands shaking. In it was a letter, addressed to him, and a legal looking slip of parchment. This was surely Sirius's Will. Harry felt a lump form in his throat. He slipped open the letter first.

__

Hi Harry,

If you're reading this, then I am assuming that I am no longer there. I hope I was killed in battle with Voldemort and that I died nobly, maybe saving your life. I expect it would be the way that I would like to go, if I must go at all.

I regret that I won't be there for you, Harry. I am sorry. I know it's hard on you, losing James and Lily, and now myself. I regret that I only had a short time with you. If I could do it over, I would not have hunted Wormtail down, I would have told Dumbledore what happened and I would have taken you with me. I would have liked to see you grow up. You truly are an amazing person Harry. Don't let anyone try to tell you otherwise. I know Snape and Malfoy will try. Voldemort will try. I am the one who knows the truth. Listen to me.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this point. That was so Sirius. 

__

I don't know if Remus is alive now. I hope he is, and that I didn't get him killed along with me. He is a good man, Harry. He was the best of all the Marauder's. I'm not sure if I have the authority, but I am leaving Remus in charge of you, if you are still under age. If you need somebody to talk to, Remus is the one to go to. Trust me. 

If Voldemort is still around, when I am gone, I want you to remember to always keep aware of your surroundings. To quote a slightly mad auror, "Constant Vigilance." Don't go looking for Voldemort, Harry. The final battle WILL come, and you need to prepare for it as much as possible. I have faith that you will beat him. 

In the meantime, keep your head up and your eyes open. Do as well as you can at school and at your life. Be the best you can be. The best person, the best wizard. I will always be watching over you, performing my god fatherly duties in death as I was unable to do in life. 

Harry, I am leaving number 12 Grimmauld Place to you. Right now, it is headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, but hopefully it will no longer need to be when I am gone. However, the Black fortune is to be split between you and Remus, if he is in fact alive. He needs it, Harry. I hope you understand. I'm sure you do. I 

only hope that he'll take money from me after I'm dead, as he never would when I was alive. He can be the most stubborn person I've ever known!

Harry laughed again. That, too, was very true.

I will see you again, Harry. It better not be for a very long time, though, or else I will have some words for you! I want you to have a long and happy life, Harry. I want for you to be free, as I have not been. 

I will say hello to your mum and dad for you. Don't forget me, Harry. It has been a pleasure getting to know you. I only wish we'd had more time. 

Love,

Sirius Black.

P.S. If I did die in battle…Harry, it is not your fault. Nor is it yours, Remus. I knew the dangers when I joined the Order. 

There are some things worth dying for.

Harry felt the sob well up in his throat and could do nothing to prevent it. The tears that he'd been holding back for the last month…for his whole life…spilled over. He buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his tears from Remus, who still had his back to him. He got himself back under control as quickly as he could and looked up. Remus had turned around; tears were spilling from his own eyes. He took a deep, steadying breath.

"Remus, I had an idea, about this mirror."

Remus looked at him, but didn't say a word. Harry set the letter and the Will aside. He would look at the Will later.

"Sirius said that if I needed him, to use the mirror, and I could speak to him. Well, I've never needed him as much as I do this instant. And I've had an idea."

Remus came closer to him, still not speaking. His eyes were curious. His face was impassive.

"I was thinking that if we could take the other mirror…to the Department of Mysteries," Harry swallowed, trying to explain. "To the room with the archway. If we could slide the other mirror beyond the veil…maybe we could talk to Sirius."

Remus stared blankly at him. It looked as though shutters had closed over his eyes. 

"You can't, Harry. If you get too close to the veil -" He shook his head, and then he looked at Harry sharply, his eyes focused once more. "What did you say?"

Harry looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"About the mirror. What did you say?" Remus crossed to him and was standing in front of him.

"I said that we could slide the other mirror beyond the veil."

There was a sharp intake of breath as Remus thought it over. He clapped his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Do you know, I think that could work? I don't know where the other mirror is, though."

At that minute, there was a knock at the door to the study. Harry looked up to see Hermione standing there nervously. Mrs Weasley, Ron and Ginny all stood behind her. Ron looked annoyed about something. 

"What's up, Hermione?" Remus asked calmly.

"Well," she said, cautiously. "It's just occurred to me that I haven't seen Kreacher. Mrs Weasley said that she hasn't seen him in weeks. I wondered if you knew where he is."

Harry looked at Remus. "He hasn't gone to Mrs Lestrange has he?" His insides squirmed angrily at the thought. He knew that if anyone was to blame for Sirius's death, it was Kreacher. Kreacher had lied to Harry about whether or not Sirius was at 12 Grimmauld Place, told him that Sirius wasn't, and that was why Harry and his friends had ended up in the Department of Mysteries in June. That was where Sirius had lost his life. Harry could feel hatred boiling up inside him. He glared up at Remus.

"Where is he, Remus? Because I'm going to kill him. And just before I do that, I'm going to tell him that he's not going to get his goal of joining the headless wall." Harry stood up, his wand out, glaring around at Hermione, who just looked at him calmly.

"Well, you see," Remus began. Harry looked at him and saw that he looked very sheepish. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You see…the last full moon. I had a bad batch of Wolfsbane - I mean, elves are quite human like. What I mean is-"

Harry's mouth had dropped open. He stared up at Remus. He chanced a glance at Hermione. She was crimson with horror. Ron was trying not to laugh.

"Do you mean to tell me," Harry said, "that you _ate_ Kreacher?"

Remus looked completely embarrassed and horrified. Ron was doubled over in silent laughter. Ginny, too, was crying with mirth. Mrs Weasley looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or be disgusted. Hermione's mouth had dropped open as well.

"You ate him?" she whispered. Remus looked at her, still more sheepishly.

"Well, in all fairness, it wasn't me. It was the wolf." Remus smiled, in spite of himself. "Apparently the wolf knew what the nasty little toe rag had done."

At this, Harry too, doubled over in laughter. Hermione looked around at them all. She looked around the room, biting her lip. Then she snorted.

"To tell you the truth, Professor Lupin, I can't think of anybody who deserved it more."


	4. Can You Hear Me Now?

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing them and writing what I hope might happen in future books

Can You Hear Me Now?

Harry sat at a chair in the kitchen once more. Remus was up in the study, listening hard. Harry held up the mirror and said, very loud,

"Remus Lupin. Can you hear me?"

He heard laughter from the study.

"Harry, I can hear you even without the mirror. Don't shout so loud! You should be able to just talk to it in a normal conversational tone."

Harry flushed and grinned up at Ginny, who had followed him to the kitchen. She was laughing softly at him. He held the mirror back up.

"Remus Lupin. Can you hear me now?" He waited a few seconds, and then repeated the question. He knew that Ron and Hermione and Mrs Weasley were also prowling the house, listening hard for the sound of his voice. Looking for the other mirror.

"I can hear you, Harry." The voice issued from the mirror he was holding. Harry almost dropped it in shock. Remus looked out at him from the mirror, a smile on his face. "We have a problem," he added with a slight laugh.

"Where are you?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I'm in the room that Sirius was using." Remus had stepped away from the mirror. Harry and Ginny jumped up at the same time, looked at each other and then flew out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Harry saw everyone else enter the room ahead of him. Remus was sitting on the bed, looking at what Harry knew must be the other side of the mirror. His heart plummeted.

The mirror was _huge_. It was taller than Ron and wider than three people standing side by side. The frame around it was ornate, gold painted. It was a beautiful mirror, but it had to weigh a ton. Harry groaned and collapsed on the bed beside Remus. 

"Damn," he muttered. Remus, however, smiled at him.

"It's alright, Harry. I know the charm that they used." He smiled reminiscently. "I should, as I'm the one who taught it to Sirius and James in the first place." He took the mirror from Harry and held it up. "This was the original mirror that Sirius and James used to use in detention. The other mirror must have been misplaced. That's why he charmed this mirror." Remus stood up and walked toward the mirror. Harry looked down at the other mirror that was now on the bed. He could see Remus in it, coming closer.

"Cool," he said. "It can act as kind of a spy camera too!"

Hermione chuckled. The Weasleys looked a little confused, but Remus looked thoughtful.

"It can, at that." He sighed, and then turned back to Harry. "I need a couple hand held mirrors."

"What for, Remus?" Mrs Weasley asked sharply. So far she'd kept quite quiet; Harry had forgotten that she was even there. "Why are you both so gung ho on finding these mirrors? You're not planning on using them for any reason are you?"

Harry looked at Remus quickly. So did Hermione and the other two Weasleys. He was looking back at Mrs Weasley with the same thoughtful expression. He sighed.

"Harry and I are going to use them to talk to…somebody."

Harry looked over at him, wondering why he didn't say Sirius.

"Oh? And who is that?" Mrs Weasley arched an eyebrow at Remus.

Remus smiled thinly. "That, Molly, is between Harry and myself, I'm afraid."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looked around at Harry, eyebrows raised. He could read the question on their faces. Mrs Weasley was still glaring at Remus.

"Fine, keep your secrets. For now. Come, you three, we need to let these two talk."

Still glaring at Remus, she exited. Hermione and the other Weasleys followed reluctantly. Remus sighed again.

"Well, now I'm in trouble," he grinned at Harry. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble with Mrs Weasley."

Remus laughed. "Don't worry about it, Harry. Molly needs to learn that she can't boss me around as though I'm one of her children. She kept trying it with Sirius too, and you can imagine how well that went over." Remus looked down at his hands for a minute. Harry felt the lump in his throat once more. "She feels badly about how she treated Sirius. She told me. She wishes she could take it back," Remus said softly. "I know how she feels. I wish I'd never believed him capable of what happened to your parents. I should have known that he'd never betray James. I spent so much time…I was so angry at him. I wish I had that time back."

Harry stared at the floor the whole time Remus spoke, willing himself not to cry once more. He looked up when Remus went silent.

"If the mirrors work, then we'll be able to speak to him once more," Harry said, hope in his voice. "If the mirrors work, it will be just like he's away."  
Remus nodded. "I'm hoping as much as you are that the mirrors will work, Harry."

*

Harry wasn't sure what had made him do it. All he knew was the when the bell had rang Mrs Black had started screaming within her portrait.

__

"Filth! Scum! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers! The blood traitor, shame of my flesh, how dare he invite you here-"

"He's dead!" Harry had screamed, running down the stairs. Whoever had ringed the bell must have been down in the kitchen already. "Don't you say one more word, you nasty old hag, or I will burn down this house of your fathers!"

He had pulled his wand, and advanced on Mrs Black. She was quiet, perhaps because nobody had shouted at her, actually spoken to her before. Someone other than Sirius shouting at her to shut up. 

"Dead?" she asked. "The last of the Blacks, dead?" She stood and appeared to draw a breath. Before Harry knew what was happening, she'd started screaming again for them to leave her house, that they'd killed her son, the blood traitor.

__

"Redu-," he started, but Remus cut him off.

"Harry, no! You'll be expelled!" he shouted, yanking the curtains back around Mrs Black. He turned and gave Harry a stern look. "You need to control that temper, Harry."

Harry glared at him. "I don't care about being expelled! I hate her! Do you hear me? I hate her! How dare she call Sirius names like that, when he was the best person in the entire family! She has no idea -" Harry's voice caught on a sob. Before he knew it, there were arms around him. Mrs Weasley had grabbed him into a huge hug from behind. He fought against her for a minute, just as he fought against the pain in his throat and chest. "Let me go!" he yelled. "I'm fine, I won't use magic." She released him with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley. I didn't mean to shout at you," he told her. She smiled at him, told him it was fine, and left him and Remus alone once more.

Remus stood there, watching him for a while. Harry sat on the stairs, his face hidden in his hands. Finally, Remus came and sat beside him. He handed Harry a bottle of what turned out to be butterbeer.

"Where-?" Harry began, closing his hand around the bottle.

"I'm of age, Harry. I'm allowed to do magic," he answered with a slight chuckle. "Do you know how Sirius got the family tree down?"

Harry shook his head, raising the bottle to his lips. He looked at Remus curiously.

"He blew up the wall, Harry. Not just the wall behind the tapestry, but the whole wall. He was angry about something, I can't remember what. He just walked in there and blasted the wall down. Then he conjured up a new wall. That was two days before he died." Remus smiled. "That was a good day. He was so happy, afterwards, to be rid of that thing, I was amazed that he wasn't doing somersaults."

"What happened to it?" Harry asked.

Remus shrugged. "I guess he threw it out. Maybe Kreacher nicked it and had it stored in his den. I'm not sure, to be honest." He glanced at the drapes that covered Mrs Black. "We were going to do the same to that wall, but…well, you know what happened. We just ran out of time." He turned to Harry. "Would you like to help me? I want to bring her down, for Sirius."

Harry stared at him. "You're going to tear the wall down?"

Remus grinned. It made him look ten years younger. "Not the whole wall. I'm not quite as destructive as Sirius. I'm just going to use the Reductor Curse that you were just about to use. I think it'll work."

He set his butterbeer on the stair beside him and moved toward the portrait. Harry did the same, standing beside him. 

"Let's talk to her, shall we?" Remus said, a gleam in his eye. Harry nodded and, with his wand, flicked back the drapes. 

Mrs Black immediately launched into her rant. "_Filth! Scum! Half-breeds, mutants, begone -"_

"Oh, shut up already," Remus said impatiently. "_Silencio!"_

It appeared that Mrs Black was still screaming at the top of her voice, but no sound came out. She stopped her shrieking and glared up at Remus. He glared back at her.

"I'm going to remove the charm, if you promise that you won't shriek. We wish to speak to you." He glanced at Harry. "We have something to tell you."

She nodded irritably. Remus muttered something, and she said, "You have no couth, half-breed. How dare you come into my house and put a Silencing Charm on me!"

Remus smiled at her indulgently. "Well, we've come to tell you that you will no longer have to watch us 'befouling your house', as you put it."  
"Good! You're leaving, are you? Now that the blood traitor is dead, you've no reason to stay!"  
Harry growled, raising his wand. He took a step toward the portrait, but Remus put out a hand to arrest him. 

"We're not leaving," Remus said quietly. "You are."

The old woman stared at Remus, then at Harry, and then she broke into a fit of laughter. It was high pitched and so reminiscent of Voldemort that Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Leaving, am I? I've put an unbreakable Permanent Sticking Charm on the portrait. I _won't_ be leaving, half-breed," she said snidely.

Remus raised his wand. "Let's find out, shall we?" Mrs Black's eyes widened. Harry had the sudden urge to stuff his fingers in his ears. Just as he did so, Mrs Black let out a scream of:

"_Help! The half-breed is going to murder me; he's going to burn my house down! Help! Help! Help!"_

"Reducto!" Remus shouted. Harry turned his back as the portrait imploded, bits of stone and sheet rock flying everywhere. Mrs Black's screams were cut off. Harry turned back to find that the frame had been untouched, but there was a very large hole in the wall where the portrait had been.

"For you, Padfoot," Remus whispered softly.


	5. Last Will and Testament of Mr Sirius Bla...

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing them and writing what I hope might happen in future books

Last Will and Testament of Mr Sirius Black

"What on earth is going on?" Mrs Weasley shrieked as she and Tonks came haring into the room, Ron, Hermione and Ginny on her heels. Harry and Remus turned, both covered in dust from the portrait.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said with a grin. "Cool, Remus, you got her down!"

"_Evanesco!"_ Mrs Weasley said impatiently. The dust and the debris vanished from the floor and from their hair and clothes. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at Remus. "What have you been doing, Remus?" she demanded.

"Cleaning," he answered lightly. "Something that should have been done a while ago, really. Getting rid of trash, if you wish."

Harry snorted. Remus didn't look at him, but continued to gaze at Mrs Weasley.

"I just finished what Harry was going to do, and would have done sooner or later. Now the temptation is no longer there." He shrugged. "Really, it's what Harry wanted, and as the house is his, it's what needed to be done."

"I don't care _who_ the house belongs to, there's no - what?" Mrs Weasley spun to look at Harry. "The house is yours?"

Harry nodded. "Sirius left it to me."

"You found the Will?" Tonks asked quietly. She looked at Remus, who nodded.

"_Accio Will_!" Remus said, waving his wand. Then, "_Accio letter!"_

Both bits of parchment flew out of the study. Remus reached up and caught them deftly. He handed them to Harry, who handed them over to Mrs Weasley. She read the Will first, which Harry hadn't even looked at yet. She nodded several times, as though agreeing with what Sirius had written. She let out a gasp at one point and tears filled her eyes. When she finished, she refolded it and handed it back to Harry. He opened it to read it himself.

__

I, Sirius Black, of sound mind and body, hereby bequeath my house, number 12 Grimmauld Place, and its possessions to Mr Harry Potter. If he is underage, Mr Remus Lupin is in charge of the house and its possessions until such time as Mr Harry Potter comes of age.

Secondly, I bequeath 100, 000 galleons to Mr and Mrs Arthur Weasley, for being there for Harry when I couldn't be. For the remainder, I bequeath One Half of the Black Fortune to Mr Harry Potter and One Half of the Black Fortune to Mr Remus Lupin. 

Thirdly, I hereby leave Mr Harry Potter in the care of Mr Remus Lupin, if at the time of my death, Mr Harry Potter is underage. He is to remain in the care of Remus Lupin until such time as Mr Harry Potter comes of age.

Sirius Black

Witnessed by: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Remus J. Lupin

Harry folded the Will and held it loosely in his hands. He knew that Ron and Hermione were dying to see both pieces of parchment. Mrs Weasley had finished the letter and had handed it to Remus, tears spilling down her cheeks. Harry took the letter from Remus and started up the stairs, Ron and Hermione on his heels. Just before he reached the top, he turned.

"Thank you, Remus," he said softly. Remus nodded at him and slipped his arm around Mrs Weasley's shoulder, leading her back down to the kitchen.

Harry entered his and Ron's room. He bounced onto his bed, and handed the Will to Hermione and the letter to Ron.

"Switch when you're finished, I know you want to see both."

Hedwig fluttered down on to Harry's lap. Harry stroked her feathers softly. Her eyes closed and Harry knew that if an owl could purr, she would be.

Harry heard Ron sniffle slightly, and looked up to see them exchanging parchment. Ron's eyes were red, and Harry knew that he was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check.

Harry knew exactly when Ron got to the part where Sirius had left his family a hundred thousand galleons because his face went bright red and he gasped aloud. Harry glanced over at Hermione and realized she was in tears. She read down to the bottom of the letter and then buried her face in her hands.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly.

She shook her head, burrowing her fingers into her hair, her face on her knees. Ron looked at her, a slightly terrified look on his face. At that moment, Ginny knocked and entered. She faltered when she saw Hermione and then two seconds later was on the bed with her arms around her.

"Ron, you prat, what did you do?" she demanded.

"No!" Hermione wailed before Ron could open his mouth. She continued to sob into her knees. "I just…I just miss him so much!" Ginny closed her eyes and rocked Hermione gently. Ron looked up at Harry. Harry barely noticed, for there were tears in his eyes as well.

"I know that he died for the Order, but I can help but think…I wasn't very nice to him all last year…I thought he was taking stupid risks, coming out with us when we went to school, and then…and then showing up in the fire. He only wanted to see Harry. I wasn't nice to him and now he's dead!" she sobbed. "And if I could only see him once more, if only for a few minutes, I would tell him how sorry I am!"

Ginny continued to rock Hermione, but it appeared that she was inconsolable. She looked up at Harry miserably. "I don't know what to do, Harry," she mouthed, tears starting down her own cheeks. 

Harry did. He stood and crossed to the other bed. Ginny backed away from Hermione as Harry grabbed both her hands and pulled her up into his arms. He held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked her hair softly, but didn't say anything. The lump in his throat wouldn't allow it.

Hermione finally started to calm down slightly. Harry noticed that Ron had his arm over Ginny's shoulder, trying to console her. Ron appeared to be blinking furiously, as Harry was doing, trying to keep the tears at bay. He sat back down on his bed, making Hermione sit next to him. He kept his arm over her shoulder as she fought to regain her composure. 

"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to-"

"Shh," Harry said. He reached up and smoothed her hair off her face. "Forget it, Hermione. Trust me, I know how you feel. Sirius knew that you were just concerned about him. He knew that you didn't want to see him back in Azkaban. Or-or where he is now." Harry blinked again.

"Has somebody _else_ died? Or is it still just my great-great-grandson?" a voice sneered from the usually empty portrait above Harry's bed. He turned to see Phineas Nigellus glaring down at them all. "I heard wailing and thought I'd best investigate. What are you all snivelling over?"

Harry glared at him, but Sirius's great-great-grandfather just smirked back at him.

"We're not 'snivelling'," Ron said angrily. "_Some_ people are actually upset over Sirius's death, which you are obviously not. _Some _people know what we've lost."

Phineas looked at Ron bemusedly. "I sit in Dumbledore's office all day. I know what you've lost as well, boy," he said quietly. "A great warrior, my blood was. At least he was that, even if he was fighting for the wrong side."

Hermione stood up so suddenly she nearly knocked Harry over.

"Get out!" she shrieked. "This place does not belong to your blood anymore! It belongs to Harry! Get out!"

Phineas sneered. "Calm yourself, you silly girl. Dumbledore wanted me to check to be sure that Potter got here safely. I see that he has, so I shall head back to people who don't spend their days snivelling over a blood traitor." He disappeared from the portrait as Hermione picked up the glass on Harry's bedside table and threw it at the wall.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ a voice cried. The glass stopped in mid air. Then it started to move back toward the bedside table. Harry looked to see Fred and George Weasley standing framed in the doorway. Both wore brand new robes, covered with the dragon skin jackets that they'd worn to meet the Hogwarts Express the month before.

"What's going on here?" Fred asked in an uncanny impression of his mother. "Mum said something about a Will and a letter? Are you alright Hermione? Ginny? What's wrong?" Fred's face had gone white. "Something else hasn't happened has it? Is it Dad? Or Bill or Charlie?"  
"Calm down, Fred," George said quietly. "Give them a minute to talk." He walked into the room and sat down on the bed. He slid an arm around Ginny's shoulder, right over Ron's arm. "Everything okay, Ginny girl?"

Ginny nodded and then shook her head.

"No, not really. But nothing else has happened," she answered. "Hermione was just…well I'm not sure, actually because I came in as she was crying. And then that horrible man that was Sirius's great-great-grandfather came in to check on Harry and upset us all." She leaned her head on George's shoulder. "They found Sirius's Will. And a letter for Harry."

Fred and George both looked round at Harry. Harry pointed to both pieces of parchment. 

"Go ahead and read them, if you like."

Fred seized both and handed one to his twin. George took it, but didn't open it. He looked across at Harry. 

"What happened to the portrait of Sirius's mother?"

Harry snorted. "She made me angry. Remus blasted her before I could."

Both Fred and George chuckled. "Damn, mate, I wish we'd been here. We could have done it for you."

"That reminds me," said Fred. He pulled something out of his robes. "Ron said you needed these?" He handed Harry two hand held mirrors. Both were quite large, but still small enough to be hand held. Harry took them and stared at Ron.

"Well, I knew it must be important, even if you won't tell us what they're for," Ron said unabashedly.

Harry stared at the two mirrors. He looked up at Hermione and the Weasleys. 

"Thank you," he said softly. Then he leapt up and ran out of the room, searching for Remus.


	6. Plans and Actions

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her J 

Thanks for all the reviews everybody!! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. This one isn't quite as long as the others.

Plans and Actions

Remus was sitting around the table with Mrs Weasley and Tonks. Harry held up the mirrors for Remus to see.

"Perfect," he said. "Those are exactly what we need."

Mrs Weasley pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. Tonks, however, looked at Harry curiously.

"Need? For what?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Remus shook his head at him. 

"Oh, just a project that Remus and I are working on," Harry answered instead. Remus stood up, nodded to the two women and followed Harry up to the study.

"Fred and George brought them for me. Ron told them that we needed two mirrors."

Remus didn't look at all surprised. He grinned at Harry and took the mirrors from him. Harry watched as he studied them.

"I can't believe they found two that are so perfect. How close did you look at these?"

"Not at all. They gave them to me and I came running to find you," Harry said honestly. Remus held them out again. Harry took them and gasped in surprise.

One mirror had tiny little dogs all over the plastic moulding. The other had tiny broomsticks. Harry looked up at Remus again.

"Maybe they know more than they're letting on," he said with a grin. Remus nodded and took the mirrors back. He placed them on the table between the armchairs and placed what Harry recognized as an Unbreakable Charm on them.

"Okay, that's done," he said softly. He glanced up at Harry, and then raised his wand once more. 

"_Transpectus Speculum!"_

Blue light shot from the end of Remus's wand and the mirrors glowed white for an instant. The light faded and the mirrors lay there once more.

"There," Remus said. "Shall we test them?"

Harry grabbed one up and looked over at Remus. 

"I'll go to Buckbeak's room," Remus said. "You go to the kitchen."

They both exited, Harry going down the stairs while Remus went up. Both Mrs Weasley and Tonks looked up at him as he entered. He smiled at them and sat at the table. Mrs Weasley placed a butterbeer on the table in front of him.

"Cheers, Mrs Weasley," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry Potter. Can you hear me?" The mirror spoke to him. Harry felt the smile spread even wider as he looked down at the mirror. Remus was smiling up at him.

"I can hear you, Remus!" he answered. "Cool! It worked!"

"What's that you've got there?" Tonks asked, moving over to sit beside Harry. "Cool, Talk Mirrors!"

"Is that what they're called?" Harry asked. Remus looked over at Tonks as well.

"Well, I'm not sure," Tonks answered, looking perplexed. "That's what I've always called them."

Remus chuckled. "We called them Detention Boredom Breakers. Not that I ever got detention," he added with a grin.

Harry laughed. "Sure, sure, Mr Prefect. You probably did all the dirty work while Dad and Sirius served the time."

Remus winked at him, his grey eyes twinkling. "Never me, Harry, never me." The mirror went blank.

* * *

"When can we try them?" Harry asked Remus later, after they'd all eaten. Mr Weasley and Bill had both been quite surprised to see Harry sitting at the table when they'd arrived back to headquarters. Both had greeted him by telling him how happy they were to see him. They'd also mentioned how nice it was to walk in and not have to worry about being screamed at by Mrs Black. Harry had laughed at that.

"Not just yet Harry," Remus answered softly, glancing around the room. "We'll have to wait until we can get down to the Ministry in secret. I'm not sure how we're going to do that, as of yet."

Harry sighed. His eyes wandered over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting on the window seat, deep in conversation. As he watched, Ron reached up and smoothed a bit of hair away from Hermione's eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows. He couldn't remember another time when Ron had actually touched Hermione. He'd have to keep an eye on that development.

He looked around the sitting room, feeling the closest to contentment that he'd felt in ages. Mr Weasley and Bill were playing wizards chess on the other side of the room, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George were deep in discussion about Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and he, Harry, was just sitting here with Remus. The only thing that would have made it perfect was if Sirius were sitting with them.

Harry shook his head, shaking out that melancholy thought as soon as it entered his head. If all went well, he'd be talking to Sirius soon enough.

"Soon, Harry," Remus said quietly, as though reading his thoughts.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were the first to leave the room for bed. Bill went not long afterwards, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder and telling him again that it was good to see him. As soon as he'd gone, Hermione and the remaining Weasleys had crowded around Harry and Remus. 

"Are you going to tell us now?" Fred demanded.

"Tell you what?" Remus asked blandly.

George glared at him. "You know what, Professor!" He grinned. "Don't act all innocent."

Hermione snorted. "You two wouldn't know innocent if it bit you on the-"

"Okay, Miss Prefect, enough out of you," Fred said with a grin. Hermione smiled at him and looked back at Harry.

"We know you're planning something, you two, so you might as well just tell us," she said bossily. "You know we'll figure it out anyway."

Remus laughed softly. "I'm sure you will. I'm not at liberty to say. If Harry wishes to share, then by all means, do. You'll get nothing from me." He sat back in his chair, his arms crossed, and his face impassive once more. The others obviously saw that he was speaking the truth and turned as one to Harry. He smiled at them, but shook his head.

"Not just yet, I'll tell you after we know if it will work or not."

Soon after, Hermione and the other Weasley's went up to bed. Harry stayed in the room with Remus who got up and locked the door, placed a quick Imperturbable Charm on it and came back to Harry.

"Okay," he said, waving his wand. A small three dimensional map filled the space between them. It was a map of the Department of Mysteries. 

"Do you remember how to get to the room with the veil?"

"Well, no," Harry answered, somewhat dispiritedly. "The first room spun, remember? It could be any door. But they all seemed to be interconnected, because Neville and I got to the room with the veil through the Brain Room, plus there's a door that leads straight to it from the spinning room."

"Right," Remus said, waving his wand once more. "I'm not sure if there's any particular pattern to the way the doors spin or not." Two miniscule people had entered the map and the room had indeed started spinning. Harry remembered all too well how the wall had spun around and around. He'd had the vision of blue flame burned into his eyes from watching the candles spin so fast.

"When we got there, we went straight ahead to the door across, once the room quit spinning," he told Remus now. "It was the Brain Room."

Remus waved his wand again and the two figures marched forward, heading determinedly toward the door they were facing.

The map shifted, and Harry saw that the two figures were, in fact, in the Brain Room. He could see a miniscule glass tank in the centre of the room. Had the room been to scale, the tank would have been roughly the size of the study in Sirius' house.

"So the room spins the same way. And you said that the room with the veil was through this door-" he waved his wand again, and the door he meant glowed red. "Right?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "That's how we got in, after the brains attacked Ron. They chased me because I had the Prophecy." Remus waved his wand and the room beyond the door appeared. Harry pointed as he talked. "They chased me here, and the floor seemed to give out." As he spoke, one of the figures that Remus had in the map were doing as he said. He watched as it went rolling down the stairs as he had done. "I'd hit the stairs at that point, and I hadn't realized it." He started as more figures entered the room, and he realized that they were the Death Eaters that had chased him. He stared down at the map for an instant and then looked up at Remus, who was watching him intently, a look of understanding growing in his eyes.

"I'm not doing anything, Harry. The map is listening to you, and you said others chased you. It provided the others. I don't think the map is going to give us the answers to what's going to happen when we go." He explained this very patiently, his eyes tired. Harry looked back down at the map and watched as a lone figure scrambled through the door to the room, and Harry realized with a shock that it was Neville. 

"But I never said anything about Neville!" Harry cried. Remus looked down at the map with a frown. He watched as a large Death Eater grabbed Neville from behind and pinned his arms to his side. Another Death Eater approached, and Harry could imagine Lucius Malfoy's sneer.

__

"It's Longbottom, isn't it? Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause…your death will not come as a great shock."

Harry felt anger welling up inside once more. Neville's nose had been broken, he'd sounded as though he'd had a bad cold, barely able to talk. He'd fought so bravely. Harry looked away as a small figure raised her wand and the small figure of Neville started twitching and shaking. Harry remembered Bellatrix Lestrange placing the Cruciatus Curse on Neville.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked back towards Remus. His eyes were fixed on the map and his mouth was slightly open. Harry looked back down and saw that five more figures had joined Neville, himself and the ten Death Eaters.

He didn't even wonder who they were. Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt had come bursting through two doors. There to save Harry and his friends.

And it had cost Sirius his life. Harry stood up and walked away from the map. He knew how it ended. He didn't need to watch it again.


	7. OWL Results

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. This is set in sixth year and it's what I hope might happen. 

OWL Results

Ron had already left the room when Harry awoke the next morning. He was somewhat surprised to find Crookshanks curled up at the foot of his bed, especially since Hedwig and Pigwidgeon were both asleep atop the wardrobe. He slid his feet out from under the cat and climbed out of bed, dressing quickly and making his way downstairs.

He found Remus, Ron and Hermione at the table. The others were nowhere to be seen.

Remus had stayed last night, watching the rest of the battle. Harry didn't know who was making it play out, maybe it was both of them, because he'd said good night after a while and Remus had barely nodded, just continued to watch the map. As though the battle was some old movie on television that he'd wanted to see the end of.

Harry hadn't understood it last night and it made no more sense now. Surely Remus remembered as well as he did what happened.

Harry nodded in reply to the chorus of "Good morning" from the others. Mrs Weasley had left a plate for him in the oven. He didn't look at anybody as he sat down to eat.

"Harry," Ron said, leaning towards him conspiratorially, "you'll never guess who has moved in with Fred and George."

Harry looked up from his plate, his mouth stuffed full. He raised his eyebrows to show his interest.

"Angelina Johnson!" Hermione answered with a slight smile. "She's apparently taken a job at Gringotts and wanted to live close by, so Fred offered their extra room to her. It's small apparently, but she's happy with it. I can't believe they found a shop with a three bedroom flat above it."

Harry swallowed his mouthful. "Fred and George are lucky that way," he grinned. "Won't Lee be jealous, with Angelina living with them?"

"Did you know that Lee's working at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for them?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and laughed. It didn't surprise him one bit that Lee was working with Ron's twin brothers. They'd been a team at Hogwarts, after all.

"It's going to be strange without Fred and George causing mayhem this year," Hermione said softly, unknowingly voicing Harry's thoughts. "And Angelina and Alicia and Lee…" her voice trailed off.

"It will be strange when we leave school, won't it?" Ron said softly, glancing around at the others. Harry looked over at Remus, who hadn't said a word.

"Was it strange to leave school, Remus?" he asked. Remus smiled over at him sadly.

"Yes indeed, Harry," he answered quietly. "But the end of school doesn't mean the end of friends. You keep friendships forever." His eyes went blank. "Or as long as you can, anyhow."

Harry looked back at his plate. Remus was the only true Marauder left. His dad and Sirius were both dead, Peter had turned to Lord Voldemort. Did Remus think about that at all? He looked up at Ron and Hermione and hoped that he would never have to know what it was like to loose your best friends.

Remus stood up and poured everyone another tea. Harry found that this was his way of changing the subject back to a safer topic. 

Ron apparently did too, for he said, "I wonder if they've found another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher yet. I hope it'll be one Dumbledore appoints, and not another Ministry appointed one."  
Remus stood abruptly once more, setting his tea down.

"If you'll excuse me, I forgot to feet Buckbeak this morning." He exited the kitchen. Harry watched as he left, then turned to Ron and Hermione. 

"_What_ is that all about?" he demanded. Ron shrugged. Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Maybe he doesn't want to hear about the job being open. Maybe he enjoyed teaching and wishes he were still doing it. It's like last year, when you couldn't play Quidditch, Harry, and Ron wanted to quit. You didn't want to hear about it. Remember?"

Harry nodded. He'd never forget how Umbridge had banned Fred, George and himself for life from Quidditch for attacking Draco Malfoy. 

"That makes sense, Hermione," he said. "I probably wouldn't want to hear about my former job being available again, know that I was the best at it, and not being able to apply for it."  
"Well," Hermione said seriously, "I'm not sure he knows how good he was at it. He knows that we all enjoyed learning from him, but I'm sure Professor Lupin's not the kind of person who would think that he'd the best at anything. He'd just think that he passes along what he knows." She smiled. "That's why he's such a good teacher."

"Who's a good teacher?" Remus asked, reappearing in the kitchen, Ginny at his heels. Harry noticed that she'd dressed and brushed her hair this morning. He didn't think anything else of it. 

"You are," Harry answered as Hermione had flushed and mouthed wordlessly.

"Was I?" Remus asked calmly, but Harry saw a flicker of pleasure in his eyes before he had masked it again. "You didn't really have much to compare me to, though, did you?"

Ron snorted. "I suppose Quirrel and Moody weren't bad teachers, except that they were both nutters. At least you didn't try to kill Harry at the end of the term like the others did."

Remus smiled. "You thought I wanted to, though, remember?"

Harry thought back with a grin. Padfoot had dragged Ron into the Shrieking Shack, and then revealed himself as Sirius Black. Remus had burst in not long after and for a minute they'd all thought that he and Sirius were in league with each other.

__

"Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too - he's a werewolf!" Hermione screamed.

Professor Lupin looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead…But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Harry could tell that Ron and Hermione were remembering the Shrieking Shack as well. Too bad Pettigrew had gotten away. If only they'd been able to turn him in, Sirius would have gone free.

Ginny cleared her throat. It brought all of them back to the present. Ron smiled.

"That was when our adventures were safer," he said with a grin.

Remus snorted. "I don't think you three have had a 'safe adventure' in your entire Hogwarts career."  
"Well, Harry hasn't anyway," Hermione said. "I think our third year is the only year in which Harry hasn't been attacked by Voldemort - oh hush, Ron - in some form or another."

Harry smiled. "Maybe that's why I've got fond memories of third year. Remus being the best Defence teacher we've had, finding Sirius, winning the Quidditch Cup, and not getting attacked by Voldemort. Third year was a great year!" He grinned. Remus had flushed quite scarlet when Harry had said that he was the best Defence teacher they'd ever had. Hermione had noticed too.

"Well, it's true, Professor," she said with a smile. "Dean Thomas even told Umbridge that to her face last year."

Remus' eyes widened and he grinned, almost maliciously. "I'm sure she enjoyed that!" 

Harry had to laugh.

* * *

"I think I've found a good time for us to go to the Ministry," Remus whispered to Harry later on. They were back in the study. Hermione was reading her enormous book and Ron and Ginny were now playing wizards chess. Harry still hadn't seen any sign of Mrs Weasley, but Ginny had told him that she'd gone back to the Burrow for a few things.

"When?" Harry asked anxiously, glancing around to be sure the others weren't listening.

"The day you all go to Diagon Alley. You'll be tired, but so will everyone else. They'll go to bed early. We can go then."

Harry thought this over. It would work for that day. "What about the guards?"

"Come with me," he said with a grin, standing up and leaving the room. Harry followed him into Sirius' room. Remus went to the closet and pulled out a silvery looking cloak. Harry recognized it as an Invisibility Cloak, as he had one himself.

"I didn't know Sirius had an Invisibility Cloak!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Sure did," Remus answered. "He got one as soon as we got out of school. Your dad's cloak wouldn't cover all four of us after about third year. It made rule breaking harder," he added with a chuckle. "But Sirius didn't find one until later on. They're quite rare, you see."  
"Ron told me," Harry said, fingering the cloak. "So we're going to use our Cloaks?"

Remus nodded. "At that time of night, there would only be the one guard. We should be able to get past him fairly easily. I hope. I don't really know how well Invisibility Cloaks will work in the Ministry, but I'm hoping they'll at least get us in. We can go from there."

Harry looked at Remus, somewhat surprised.

"But Sturgis was sent to Azkaban when they thought he was trying to break in, remember?"

"I'm not too concerned, Harry," Remus answered. "Sturgis got caught. We won't."

"How can you be -" Harry began.

"Trust me." 

And so he trusted Remus. There were few people he would trust just because they said to. Remus Lupin happened to be one of them.

For the duration of the week, Harry helped Hermione and the Weasleys in their quest to make the house even more liveable. Walls were being painted, furniture was getting cleaned and Hermione told Mrs Weasley about a handy little Charm that she'd read about for reupholstering furniture. All the dark cloth was replaced with a soft green fabric. Harry liked it. It was a nice change.

The only thing they were having problems with was the heads of the family of house elves that hung on the wall. Harry guessed that it was the same Sticking Charm that Mrs Black had done on her portrait. Mrs Weasley seemed loathe to use the Reductor Curse on the house elves though.

"Well, just think," she said waspishly. "If we blow them up, there will be bits of house elves everywhere!"  
Ron had slid down the stairs, he was laughing so hard at the image that had popped into all their heads. 

"Let's do it," Ginny had cried, pulling her wand. Ron had laughed still harder at her eagerness, while Mrs Weasley had been quite annoyed.

In the end, they left them. Harry didn't really want bits of house elves flying everywhere either, even if the image amused him. They would have to find another way to bring them down.

Their letters arrived on Thursday. Harry and Ron had just been getting out of bed and were talking longingly about Quidditch. Neither of them had been near a broom in weeks. A barn owl had swooped in and deposited their letters to each of them and then swooped out again. They both grabbed their letters and proceeded to rip them open right there. There were three pieces of parchment in them. One telling them, as usual, that term started on the first of September, the second one with their book lists…

"_Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_, by Miranda Goshawk, and _Advanced Transfiguration,_" Harry read out. There were no other books listed. "What? Where's our new Defence book?" he said, flipping over the parchment. "Strange. I also have to buy a second cauldron for Potions." He made a face. "We're doing Potions that will take more than one day, so we need a second. What's the matter with you?" Harry glanced at Ron.

Ron had flipped past the book list to the third bit of parchment. His face had gone pale.

"Harry," he croaked. "These are our OWLs!"

Harry stared at him. He'd forgotten about OWL results coming. He flipped to the next page quickly.

His jaw dropped. He stared at the parchment.

He'd gotten an Outstanding for Potions. He never would have thought that possible. 

He sat down to look at his OWL marks…he'd gotten Outstanding is several other classes as well. Charms, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts (he'd known that he'd gotten that one as soon as the test was over), and Care of Magical Creatures. He'd gotten an 'E' in Transfiguration, and an 'E' in Astronomy. He wondered at that, as he hadn't finished his star chart, but then he figured that the examiners had taken the events of that night into account. That had been when Hagrid had been attacked.

An 'A' was his mark in Divination…he wondered how he'd gotten that, as his exam had been a nightmare.

The only class he didn't pass was History of Magic. He'd gotten a 'P' in that. He wasn't really surprised, as he'd fallen asleep during the test and had only answered a few questions. He was surprised that he hadn't gotten a 'D'…or worse, a 'T'.

"How many OWLs did you get, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry looked over at him.

"Eight," he grinned. "You?"

"Eight as well," Ron answered. "Which one didn't you get?"

"History of Magic. You?"

"Divination," Ron answered with a laugh. "Like I was worried about that one."

At that moment Hermione and Ginny came rushing in like a hurricane. Hedwig let out a screech and flew out of the room. Harry chuckled.

"She's annoyed at the noise we're making."

"Did you get them?" Hermione asked excitedly. "How many did you get?"

"Eight," Ron and Harry answered at the same time.

"How many did you get?" Harry asked. Hermione was almost bouncing off the ceiling.

"Twelve," she answered.

Harry and Ron both grinned. "We knew you would, Hermione," Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Ron said, hugging Hermione. "If Percy could, we knew you would easily!"

Harry hugged Hermione next. It was hard, as she was nearly floating. Ginny was standing back with a huge smile on her face.

"And how about you?" Ron asked, turning toward her. "Were you made Prefect?"  
Ginny glared at him. "God, no. Why would I want to be made Prefect for?"

Ron laughed. "So you took the - what was it? - the 'Fred and George route', did you?" Harry laughed at the quote from Percy's letter the previous year. So did Ginny and Hermione. 

"You bet," Ginny said. "Bossing around first years is not my idea of a fun time!" She laughed and ran out before Ron could say anything else.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the kitchen. Ginny was not there, for some reason. Harry had assumed that this was where she was going. Mrs Weasley was, however, and held out her hand for Ron's OWL paper the minute they walked in. Hermione started bouncing again. Harry chuckled at her and handed his to Remus. His eyes scanned the paper quickly and Harry watched a smile form on his face. He stood up and gave Harry a one armed hug and a pat on the back.

"Eight OWLs, that's pretty impressive," he said with a smile. Mrs Weasley didn't look quite as happy as Remus did, but she gave Ron a hug all the same.

"You got eight as well, Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked. "Ron too!"

Remus and Mrs Weasley turned to Hermione as one. She turned pink, but didn't say a word as she handed over her parchment.

"Wow! Twelve OWLs!" Remus exclaimed. Mrs Weasley beamed at Hermione as well.

"I knew you would do it, Hermione!" she said, pulling Hermione into a big hug. Hermione was very pink when Mrs Weasley let her go. Ron and Harry grinned at her as they sat down.

"Where did Ginny go?" Hermione asked. Mrs Weasley shrugged.

"I haven't seen her yet this morning. Was she made Prefect?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered, shooting a look at Ron, who'd just opened his mouth to answer her. "There you are, Ginny."

Ginny had just walked in. She'd dressed and pulled her hair back again. She grinned at them all as she sat at the table.

"Well?" Mrs Weasley asked. Ginny looked up at her.

"What? Oh, I only need one new book, Mum. So that's alright. I think I need a new set of robes too, because one of mine got ripped somehow. Oh, I know how, never mind."

Mrs Weasley raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny asked, annoyed.

"Were you made Prefect?" Mrs Weasley asked baldly.

Ginny smiled at her mother. "No, Mum, I wasn't made Prefect. Why would I want to do a silly thing like that? But you'll never guess who _was _made Prefect!" She turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Colin Creevey! Isn't that great? I just got an owl from him when I was dressing."

After breakfast, Hermione dashed upstairs to send her parents an owl, telling them that she'd gotten twelve OWLs. She dashed down again as the door rang, and Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered.

"Oh," said Mrs Weasley. "We need to talk, so I'm going to ask you four to get to work on the toilet upstairs. The one off Buckbeak's room. I'll come up and help once we're finished."

And so, they spent all morning in the toilet, scrubbing and cleaning with their bare hands. Hermione actually cursed when she ripped a nail so low that it started to bleed. They were ever so happy when Fred and George entered, although it made the cramped bathroom seem even smaller.

__

"Scourgify!" George said before they even had to ask.

__

"Evanesco!" Fred said at the same time. The bathroom was clean within seconds. Groaning with exhaustion, Harry followed Fred and George into the room Buckbeak was kept in, the others following him. Buckbeak looked up when they entered. As one, they bowed low to him. He regarded them for a minute and then sank to his knees in a proud bow. Ginny went to pat him and feed him some dead rats.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked. "Not that we're not grateful for your timing, my arm was about to fall off. But who's minding the shop?"  
"Oh, Lee and Angelina are watching it," Fred said, waving a hand nonchalantly. 

"We just came by to visit, really," George said. "We brought a couple more mirrors, Harry, if you wanted them."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well, sure," he answered. George handed him six handheld mirrors. "Why so many?"

"Eh, we saw them, thought we'd stock up."

Harry wasn't sure he believed them, but decided not to say anything for the time being.

"Cheers," he said, moving to give Ginny a hand with Buckbeak.


	8. Once More into the Breach Dear Friends

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. This is set in sixth year.

Once More into the Breach Dear Friends

The trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful. Mrs Weasley and Remus accompanied Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny into Diagon Alley, and it was quite fun, going to all the shops. Harry saw Remus eyeing a new set of robes when they were in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, buying new robes for Ginny. Harry wished he would buy them, now that Sirius had left him some money, but when they left, Ginny was the only one with new robes. Harry knew that Remus would feel guilty, using the money that Sirius had left, just as he would himself.

After they all finished shopping, they slipped into the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat before nipping off back to Grimmauld Place. Remus had been right. It had been a very long and tiring day.

Harry took his new school supplies up to the room that he and Ron were sharing. He glanced around automatically, checking to be sure everything was as he'd left it. It was a habit that had started at the Dursleys and he found himself doing it everywhere. Nothing appeared to be out of place, though, so he set his things in his trunk and left to join everyone else in the study. Remus was watching Ron build a card castle with his Exploding Snap pack. Harry grinned, because he remembered what had happened the last time he'd watched Ron doing this. The castle had exploded and singed his eyebrows. Harry glanced around the room and saw, to his surprise, that Ginny and Hermione were in the corner, having a go at the Wizard Chess. Mrs Weasley was reading a new copy of the Quibbler. Harry joined Ron on the sofa. He felt Remus' eyes on him and knew that he was wondering if Harry wanted to back out of their plan. Harry slowly looked up at Remus, meeting his eyes. He was determined to go through with their plan. Harry wanted to talk to Sirius so bad that he could taste it. Apparently Remus could read this in his eyes, as he nodded once and went back to watching the Exploding Snap castle of cards.

"It's going to go," he said quietly. "Right now."

And sure enough, the castle exploded in Ron and Harry's face. Ron let out a shout of laughter. Mrs Weasley was glaring at them over the top of her magazine. Harry had black soot marks all over his glasses, but he too was chuckling.

"How did you know that, Professor Lupin?" Ron asked Remus curiously.

Remus smiled. "Remus, Ron. And I knew it by experience. James and Sirius used to love playing Exploding Snap. They'd play for _hours_ on end. It got quite tiring, really."

Harry smiled. Fred and George enjoyed playing Exploding Snap for hours at a time as well.

Not too long after, Remus stood and announced he was heading to bed. Ginny and Hermione went not long after. Mrs Weasley followed the two girls out of the room. Harry turned to find Ron watching him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What are you and Professor Lupin planning?" Ron asked bluntly.

Harry raised his eyebrows in what he hoped was an innocent way. "What do you mean?"

"Those mirrors. And you two are always sitting with your heads together. Hermione and I have hardly talked to you since you got here."

Harry flushed, somewhat annoyed. "That's because you and Hermione always have your heads together, I feel like an intruder. What's going on there?"

Ron's ears turned red and a flush crept across his cheeks. "Nothing," he answered, too quickly. "We're trying to figure what you're up to, is all. And don't try to turn this on to me. I want to know, Harry. I can help, you know."

Harry looked at his friend. He nodded slowly. "I know you can help, Ron. I know you can hold your own. Not this time though. Remus and I are just talking about Sirius. He's telling me of when Sirius and my dad were younger."

"Come on, Harry. I know there's more to it. What are the mirrors for?"

"For when we go back to Hogwarts. So Remus and I can talk whenever we like. We don't know if the fires will still be policed and if the owls will still be intercepted. This way we can communicate. Sirius gave me a mirror last year, but it broke, and you saw the other one. Remus is able to leave, so he can take the smaller mirror with him."

Harry hated lying to Ron. Ron still looked a little sceptical, but apparently decided to believe Harry.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said, standing up and leaving the room. Ron followed him.

* * *

It seemed to take ages for Ron to fall asleep. Harry kept tossing and turning, making like he couldn't sleep. When he was certain Ron was asleep, he waited another half hour and then slowly, carefully crept out of bed. He grabbed the bag that he'd put together earlier, with some clothes, some money, his Invisibility Cloak and the knife that Sirius had given him for Christmas a year and a half earlier. Remus had repaired the knife that had melted at the Department of Mysteries. The mirrors were also in the bag. He looked around at the room as he left. Ron was sleeping peacefully, as were the two owls. He could see the outline of Phineas Nigellus in the usually empty portrait. He appeared to be fast asleep as well. Harry closed the door with a faint click and started up the hall toward Remus' room. He knocked softly.

"Come in," Remus said quietly. "I thought it was you, Harry," he said as Harry closed the door behind him. "I thought I best not say 'Come in, Harry,' though just in case it was Molly. She's started checking on me once in a while. I'm sure to make sure I haven't gone mad and blown up my room."

Harry smiled weakly. His heart felt like it was missing beats. Remus was wearing his shabby jumper and trousers. He had Sirius' Invisibility Cloak slung over his arm. He turned when Harry pulled his clothes out of his bag, giving him some privacy. 

"Are you still sure you wish to go through with this, Harry?" Remus asked, his back still turned. Harry paused, looking at his back. "Do you wish to get your hopes up? It isn't guaranteed to work, you realize that, don't you?"

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought Remus was also trying to convince himself of that.

"We have to know," Harry answered simply. "If we don't go now, we won't get another chance. And we won't know if it works or not. So we have to go and find out. And it's safe to turn around now," he added with a grin.

Remus turned. His eyes were bright and he was smiling.

"I knew you would say that."

They crept down the stairs slowly, listening for the slightest noises. Harry thought he heard someone cough, but figured that that was all it was. A floorboard creaked and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. Remus was shaking with laughter by the time they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"You've stepped on that creaky stair every day since you've gotten here," he reminded Harry.

"I know, but when we're trying to be quiet, it sounded like a gunshot!" Harry whispered back, annoyed. Remus continued to shake with mirth. Harry felt like doing something very childish, so he stuck his tongue out at Remus. This made Remus laugh even harder.

Remus locked the door very carefully as they left headquarters. As they stepped toward the sidewalk, the house seemed to sink into the ground once more. Remus looked around carefully before they started down the walk. He told Harry to get his wand out, just in case.

"I thought we'd go by the underground, because I know it runs near there. It's only 10:30, so it should still be running."

Harry nodded, walking swiftly beside Remus, his wand at his side. They both kept glancing around as they walked, waiting for ambush perhaps. Remus stopped a few times, looking behind them.

"I keep thinking that I'm hearing footsteps," he whispered to Harry. "But when I look back, I see nothing. I need Moody with his eye to tell me if there's somebody in an Invisibility Cloak." He grinned sheepishly. "I could also just be paranoid."

Nevertheless, they picked up their pace as they came within shouting distance of the underground station. It was almost deserted at this time of night, and they were lucky to get on a train that was just leaving. Remus kept glancing at the Underground Map, as Mr Weasley had done when Harry had accompanied him a year ago. Remus, however, was much calmer about it. 

"Next stop," he said quietly. 

They got out at a station in the heart of London. Up the escalators and out onto a street that was dark and deserted. The street lights cast a gloomy, almost sinister glow to the pavement and the run down buildings. Harry led Remus down the side road that Mr Weasley had taken him down. They walked for a while before coming to the old red telephone box, covered in graffiti and broken panes of glass.

"Here we are," Harry said quietly. His throat had constricted at the site of it and for a horrible moment he thought that he would break down right here. Remus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We can still go back, Harry," he said softly. Harry shook his head, squaring his shoulders determinedly. 

"I have to know," he answered. Remus nodded and entered the phone booth. Harry followed. It was a little cramped, but not nearly as much as when Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and himself had been crammed in there the month before.

Harry watched as Remus dialled 6-2-4-4-2 on the telephone. He panicked when the cool female voice filled the telephone box.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. We're here to visit somebody," Remus answered calmly. Harry didn't think that would work. He thought you would need a name at least.

"Thank you," the cool female voice said. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes." 

Two badges slid into the coin slot on the telephone. Remus grabbed them up and handed Harry his. Harry glanced at it. It read _Harry Potter, visitor top secret_. He clipped it to his t-shirt quickly.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Thank you," Remus said as the telephone box began to lower itself underground. Harry watched the pavement slide up over their heads. A small strip of light became visible at their feet. Remus crouched, watching to be sure there was nobody there to attack them as they moved down even further.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," the cool voice said as the telephone box came to a halt and the doors opened.

The first thing Harry noticed is the Fountain of Magical Brethren had been repaired since he'd been there last. It had been destroyed in June by Dumbledore and Voldemort, who had waged battle in this very Atrium. There was nothing to show that a battle had taken place here. Remus looked across the room with his keen eyes.

"There's nobody there, Harry," he whispered. 

Harry swallowed. "There wasn't last time either," he said softly. He took this as a bad sign, but nobody could have known they were coming.

Remus continued to watch. He suddenly grabbed Harry and pulled him behind a plant. 

"There is a guard there. Let's get the Cloaks on now."

Harry pulled both of their Invisibility Cloaks out of his bag. He slipped the bag back over his shoulders before pulling the Cloak around them. Remus grinned at him, his own Cloak around his shoulders. He looked rather silly, just his head floating in midair. He was clearly thinking the same of Harry.

"I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts, breaking some rule with your dad," he said conspiratorially to Harry. Harry grinned too. Remus pulled the Cloak over his head, and Harry did the same. "Be as quiet as you possibly can, Harry," Remus whispered softly from Harry's left. "Okay, I'm moving." He felt Remus take hold of some of the Invisibility Cloak's silvery material in his hand. He knew this was so they didn't lose each other. They walked past the guard station slowly and silently. The guard was very nearly asleep at his desk. They passed through the golden gates, moving toward the lifts that would take them to the many underground floors in the Ministry. 

"_Silencio,"_ he heard Remus whisper as he pressed the down button. Harry didn't hear a thing as the lift came to a halt before them. He looked at Remus, amazed. Of course, Remus couldn't see him.  
"I didn't know we could use the Silencing Charm on the lifts," he said softly as they clambered inside it.

"You can use the Silencing Charm on anything that makes noise, Harry," Remus explained quietly. Harry saw the button for number nine depress slightly and knew Remus had pressed it. The grilles slid closed silently and the lift began its descent. 

__

"Evanesco," Remus said softly. 

"What's that for?" Harry asked.

"Fingerprints," Remus said with a chuckle. "I'm sure they won't look for fingerprints, but it couldn't hurt."

"Department of Mysteries," the same cool female voice said as the grilles slid open. They stepped out of the lift and once more Harry's throat tightened. He swallowed, determined to not choke up. Not yet anyway.

They both turned toward the plain black door. Harry heard Remus take a deep breath, as though he too was fighting back the memory of the last time they were here. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you one hundred percent certain, Harry?" Remus asked urgently. "I need to know, before we take one step more."  
"I'm certain, Remus," Harry answered confidently. Remus gave his shoulder a squeeze and released him. Harry pushed on the door. It swung easily again.

"You'd of thought they would put a lock on it," Harry whispered. Remus chuckled.

Once more, Harry found himself in the dark circular room with the blue flame torches. He took a deep breath and closed the door.

At once, the floor rumbled and the walls began to spin. Harry shut his eyes, wanting to keep his vision clear.

"Oh, right," Remus said behind him. Harry turned and to his surprise found that Remus had removed the Invisibility Cloak from over his head. "I figure we can at least take them off our heads. Leave the rest of you covered, at least for now."

"We forgot to mark the door when we came in," Harry said, wanting to kick himself.

"That's alright Harry. We'll be able to find our way out."

Harry nodded, starting toward the room straight across from them. Remus followed him. Harry pushed the door open and stopped dead.

"This isn't the Brain Room," he said. He was in the glittering room that he'd dreamt about so often. The room with the Time-Turners. He and Remus stepped back into the main room and closed the door.

"Damn it," Remus said, annoyed. "We forgot that door too!"

The room started to spin, and sure enough, when it stopped, they had no idea which door they'd just opened.

"That's why you need me here," said a voice from behind them. Harry and Remus both gasped, yanked the hood of their Invisibility Cloaks over their heads and dove sideways, out of the way, in case a Stunning Spell was headed their way. Harry rolled on the floor and looked up to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny all standing in the middle of the room. There was a large, fiery red 'X' on one of the doors.

"What are you doing here?" Remus demanded angrily.

"We followed you," Ginny answered defiantly. "You wouldn't answer us, so Ron waited until Harry left and came and got us. We followed you to the underground, on to the train and all the way here."  
Remus whipped the hood of his Cloak off, glaring at the three of them.

"You're going back to headquarters right now!" he told them. Ron's ears were red and Hermione's jaw was set in defiance.

"We're not," she said quietly. "We're staying. We want to help."

Harry stood, removing his hood as well. He too glared at his friends. He wasn't surprised that they'd showed up, but it made him angry that they had.

"I told you," he said to Ron. "You can't help."  
Ron's eyes narrowed. "You also said you weren't up to anything."

Remus huffed angrily and started to pace. He pushed his hands through his hair, obviously thinking hard. 

"Okay, you can stay. But you are to take this Cloak. One of you is to get into Harry's Cloak. If any of us are going to Azkaban, it's going to be me."

Ron and Hermione both tried to talk him out of it, but his jaw was set and there was no talking him out of it. He took his Cloak off, his movements revealing just how angry he truly was. He flung the Cloak at Hermione. She sighed and covered herself and Ginny. Ron moved under Harry's cloak.

"Professor Lupin-" Hermione began quietly.

"For the last time, Hermione, it's Remus," he snarled at her. She looked up at him.

"Remus, there's some room under this cloak. Ginny and I are both small. Please come under it with us, and then none of us will have to go to Azkaban."

Remus glared at her, but his face relaxed a bit. He nodded and slipped under the Cloak. Harry was surprised when he laughed.

"Now I really feel like I'm back at Hogwarts!"

Harry opened the nearest door and found the Brain Room. He entered quickly, the others following.

"Remember we got to the other room through here?" he said to the others.

"No, Harry," they answered him. None of them had entered the room with him. Hermione had been hit with a nasty curse that Madam Pomfrey had never told them the name of, Ron had been attacked by brains and Ginny had taken a Stunner to the face. Harry had entered the next room quite alone. He continued to the door and opened it.

There before him stood the archway with the veil. His throat seized again, this time his chest did too. Fighting to maintain his composure, he led the way into the room.


	9. Through the Looking Glass

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. This is set in sixth year.

Through the Looking Glass

Harry was about halfway across the room before he realized he wasn't breathing. He took a deep breath and Ron exhaled.

"I thought I was going to have to kick you or something, to make you take a breath," he said quietly to Harry. Harry shook his head but said nothing. 

He stopped about halfway up the room, staring up at the veil. Once more, he could hear the whispers behind it. He wondered if they were souls. He wondered if any of the voices behind the veil belonged to the people who'd been Kissed by the Dementors. He wondered how many of those people had been innocent. He wondered how many had been guilty.

He wondered if he was insane. This wasn't going to work.

Slowly he pulled the Invisibility Cloak off and walked forward. He heard Hermione make a strangled protest behind him, but ignored her. He stared up at the veil. Unwanted images filled his brain. Sirius, being struck with the jet of light. It hadn't stunned him, because there had been fear on his face as he'd gone through the veil. Sirius, falling so slowly, as though in slow motion. Sirius, just gone. 

Harry bit his lip, shaking his head to clear those images from his head. This was going to work. He _knew_ it. Remus believed it, therefore he would too.

Somewhere behind them a door slammed. Remus started.

"Harry," he hissed softly. "Get back under that Cloak! Now!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He dove under the Cloak with Ron; barely making sure it covered the two of them, when a door on the other side of the room opened. Harry squinted, trying to see who had entered.

It was a man he'd met once before. He'd walked by their tent at the Quidditch World Cup. Mr Weasley had told Harry only his last name, Croaker. He'd been by with another wizard from the Department of Mysteries, Bode. Bode had been strangled by a Devil's Snare plant the previous Christmas. Harry wondered what he was doing there.

"_Lumos,"_ he heard Croaker say. He started to walk down the stairs slowly, light shining from his lit wand. 

"Why'd he light his wand?" Ron whispered, so softly that Harry barely heard him.

"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully. There was no need, really. The room was quite bright.

Croaker was still walking down the stairs, bent over, examining the floor slowly, as though searching for something. Harry held his breath once more. He heard Ron do the same. Croaker continued to search the floor, all the way around the room. Harry was feeling light headed by the time Croaker whispered _"Nox,_" and the light at the end of his wand went out. The man took one more look around the room and then swept out.

"What was that all about?" Ron said quietly, looking over in the direction that the others had been.

"No idea," Hermione answered, from across the room. The Cloak came off their heads, and Harry saw with surprise that they were over by the door that Croaker had just exited. "He kept muttering to himself, something about how he was being reduced to a common guard, looking to find thieves and vandals, rather than something worthwhile."

"What are you doing over there?" Harry asked, also lowering the hood on his Cloak.

"Thought we'd see what he was up to, of course," Ginny answered matter of factly. 

"Shall we get on with it, Harry?" Remus asked quietly. Harry swallowed, then nodded.

Again, he took the Cloak off, then moved to sit on one of the benches. He pulled his bag into his lap and started to search through it for the mirrors. He found them easily enough. It took a minute to pull the towels that he'd wrapped around them off. He hadn't wanted them to be damaged during the trip, and had wrapped them before they'd left. Leaving his bag on the bench, he stood and started toward the dais upon which the archway stood.

He felt his mind going blank as he moved toward it, holding the mirror with the tiny dogs running all over it. He stared up at the veil, hearing the whispers once more, only this time it seemed like they were whispering his name, rather than just the vague whispers he'd heard other times.

"_Harry,"_ he heard. "_Come and play, Harry. Come join us."_

He moved even slower toward the veil, his eyes glassing over as he got closer. He felt his mouth drop open slightly as he listened to the voices. He didn't close it.

"_We've taken something you need, Harry. Come in and find it. Come in and see if you can't bring it back with you."_

He nodded slowly, moving up on to the dais. The whispers grew louder, more excited. They whispered in his ear as though they were an old friend, urging him to come and join them. Harry bent slowly and set the mirror on the floor, then gave it a kick to send it through the veil. He watched until it went under the veil and then it disappeared. He straightened.

"_No, Harry. We want _you _to come in and play. Come on in, the weather's great."_

Harry nodded once more and raised his hand, ready to part the veil.

"HARRY!" He could hear people yelling behind him. He wanted them to go away. The people through the veil were still whispering, urging him to join them.

"HARRY, SNAP OUT OF IT! COME THIS WAY!" He thought he recognized Remus' voice in that group, but ignored him as well.

"HARRY, PLEASE!" That was Ginny. She'd grown so much since Harry had first met her. 

"Enough!" someone else cried. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Harry felt his arms and legs snap together. He teetered precariously forward. Then somebody else yelled.

__

"Accio Harry!" 

Harry felt himself fly backwards, off the dais. He came to a crashing halt on the ground. His head had cleared and started to throb from where he'd hit it on the floor.

"_What_ in the hell was _that_ about?" Ginny demanded angrily. Her face was so white that her freckles were standing out. Harry looked around and saw that everyone was white and shaking. Ron was furious, his wand at his side. Hermione was crying, her wand held in front of her. Only Remus was calm.

"_Finite,"_ he said, waving his wand. Harry felt his arms relax as the Body Bind Curse was lifted off him.

"The voices," he said quietly. "They kept telling me to come and join them. I guess…I guess I listened."

"It's okay Harry," Remus said gently. "I'd forgotten that you can hear them. Not everyone can. They can be very tricky. Not everyone in there is good."  
Hermione still had not lowered her wand. Harry realized, horror rising up inside him, that it hadn't been Remus who had placed the Body Bind Curse on him. Or had he? Maybe Hermione had used the Summoning Charm.

"Did you use magic?" he demanded now. Hermione glared at him, tears still streaming down her face. She nodded, almost defiantly. "Why, Hermione? You could be expelled!"

Hermione let out a snort of almost hysterical laughter. "That's rich, coming from you! Don't you see? I don't care if I get expelled! Not if you're dead!"

Harry gaped at her. 

"Don't look at me like that! Don't you realize that you're one of my best friends in the entire world? I would die before I let you die, Harry! Or you!" She rounded on Ron. "I'm not about to let you die, Harry, not if I can do something about it! I don't care if they do expel me for it!"

Remus walked over to Hermione, placing his hands on her shoulders. She relaxed almost instantly. He leaned down and spoke quietly to her for a moment. She nodded and then went to sit on the bench next to Harry's bag.

Harry, however, followed her. He stood in front of her and waited. She looked up at him, her face slightly pink.

"I would too," he said quietly, sitting down next to her and giving her a hug. "For anyone in this room, I would die."

"Let's pray that that won't happen, then," Remus said softly from across the room. Ginny had tears in her eyes and Ron was blinking fast.

"Shall we try these, then?" Remus held up the mirror, turning to Harry. Harry leapt up and crossed to him.

"Sirius Black," he said clearly and calmly. His insides were shaking. "Sirius Black," he tried again. 

They waited. Harry could feel Remus beside him, barely breathing, listening with all his might, his body tense. There was no answer.

"Sirius Black," Harry tried again. Again, nothing. Harry sighed and moved back to the bench. He wasn't going to give up, not yet.

*

"Sirius Black," Remus said for what had to be the thousandth time. They must have been there for two hours, each taking a turn speaking into the mirror. Not only had Sirius not answered, but nobody had. Remus turned to Harry and the others. They were all sitting with their chins on their hands, looking at him hopefully.

"Let's take a break, shall we?" Remus said. He gave his wand a wave and a plate of sandwiches and a pot of tea materialized on the bench between them. Hermione and the two Weasleys took a sandwich right away, but Harry didn't move. Remus poured two cups of tea and moved to sit with Harry. He placed one in Harry's hands.

"We didn't know for sure if it would work, Harry," he said softly, blowing gently into his cup. His hands were very cold and his muscles ached. He'd been tense all evening, ever since Harry had first said Sirius' name. 

"I'm not giving up yet," Harry said. "I'm just getting a little frustrated, I guess."

Remus nodded. He knew that feeling.

"I want him to answer so bad I can almost taste it," Harry said softly. "I know we're going to hear his voice again. I'm not leaving until we do."

Hermione moved down beside Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. She'd been a little embarrassed by her outburst later, but now was glad that she'd said it. Remus knew that she would have made a fine Marauder. And she would have given James and Sirius a run for their money as the most clever students in the school.

"Maybe we should stop for tonight," she suggested quietly. Harry turned to stare at her. She bit her lip, but looked at him determinedly. "We're all getting discouraged. I'm sure it will work, Harry," she added quickly when Harry opened his mouth to speak. "But tonight, we're tired, and it's late, and we're frustrated. It might be better if we left it. You don't have to be here for it to work."

Harry looked at her and then nodded shortly. He looked at Remus.

"We'll try for a bit more, and then we'll go. It must be well past midnight by now, but I can't give up. Not yet."

Remus nodded, almost seeing James staring at him from out of Lily's eyes. It was scary, how much Harry reminded him of both of his parents sometimes. Harry swallowed his tea with one gulp and then grabbed up a sandwich. He picked up the mirror and moved to the other side of the room, not looking up at the dais, keeping his eyes on the mirror. He stuffed the sandwich into his mouth, swallowed and then nearly yelled,

"Sirius Black!" 

He kept both his eyes on the mirror. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and wondered if they all thought him insane as well. He crossed his fingers inside his pocket, hoping beyond all hope that Sirius would answer. Yet there was no change. No face appeared in the mirror in his hand.

"Sirius Black!" he said again, almost desperately. He wondered why _nobody_ would answer him. He knew they must be able to hear him. Harry began to pace, still keeping his eyes on the mirror.

"Sirius Black!" he said once more, his voice cracking this time. He continued to pace, up and down the stairs. Watching. Waiting. Nothing.

"Harry-" Hermione began. He ignored her and kept pacing, kept yelling Sirius' name. His chest started to constrict once more.

"Harry-" Ron said quietly. Harry ignored him too. They weren't going to tell him to stop. Now his throat was getting tight.

"Harry, it's not working," Ginny said softly. Harry tore his eyes away from the mirror to shoot a furious glare at her, and then looked back down. Went on pacing. Calling for Sirius.

Waiting for an answer that would probably never come.

He shouted for another half hour. His throat was raw, both from yelling and from holding tears back. It hadn't worked.

"Harry," Remus whispered, taking a step toward him. "Maybe you should stop."

Harry glared at Remus as well, but knew the truth behind his words. It wasn't going to work. Harry uncrossed his now numb fingers and reached up to rub his eyes, almost trying to force the tears back in.

"Sirius Black!" he said one last time, his fingers still jammed in his eyes, unable to keep the tears out of his voice. His breath caught and he fought with all his strength to not break down. Not here. Not in front of the others. He felt a tear slip down his cheek and swiped at it angrily. He looked up and saw the others moving closer to him and, trying to hide his tears, looked back down to the mirror. He let out a shout of surprise.

Sirius was there, a huge smile on his face. "Well, it took you long enough!"


	10. Sirius Revisited

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

Sirius Revisited

Sirius was beaming up at Harry. Harry felt as though his knees were about to collapse, so he sat on the floor. He made no effort to stop the smile spreading across his face. He was seeing his godfather once more. He fought back more tears, these ones purely joy.

He looked up to tell the others to come see, and saw that each of them had stopped dead in their tracks. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all white, but they looked grey next to Remus. He was holding his breath, his hands had gone so limp that he'd dropped his wand to the floor and he was staring at the mirror in Harry's hands. It looked as though he was fighting with himself. Fighting something. Hope, maybe.

Harry looked back down at Sirius and saw that his smile had faltered a little.

"What's going on, Harry?" Sirius asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

Harry shook his head and looked back up at Remus. He hadn't moved a muscle, hadn't breathed. Harry looked him straight in the eye.

"It's him, Remus. He's finally answered us. Come and talk to him!"

Remus was at his side in an instant. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. He stood behind Harry and looked down at Sirius' face.

"Sirius," he said softly. Sirius beamed at him again.

"Moony, old friend, how the hell are you?"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all joined Remus and Harry at the mirror. Hermione took one look at Sirius and burst into tears.

"Hermione? Look, would somebody _please _tell me what's going on?" Sirius said, fear leaping into his eyes.

"What's going on?" Hermione burst out for the second time that night. "_What's going on?_ You're _dead_! That's what's going on, you prat! You _died, _and you left Harry. No, you left all of us, and we miss you and we're so happy to see you, and oh Sirius, I'm so sorry!" She buried her face in her hands, sobbing as though her heart was breaking. Sirius continued to look concerned.

"Hermione," he began, his voice thick. She shook her head and continued to cry. "Hermione," he said insistently. "What are you sorry for?"

She looked at him again, tears still pouring down her cheeks. Ron slipped an arm around her shoulders quickly. She rested her head against him and then sighed.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you last year, Sirius. I thought you were being…I don't know. Irresponsible, I guess. But I understand now. You only wanted to see Harry."

Sirius laughed, and to Harry it was the most wonderful sound in the world. "Hermione, I was being irresponsible. Regardless of whether I wanted to see Harry or not, I was irresponsible. Well, in some regards. Not all." He turned his eyes back to Harry and Remus. "You two look tired."

"We _are_ tired," Remus answered. Sirius nodded.

"I'm sorry, Moony," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you. I wish I were there instead of here."

Remus nodded. "I know, Padfoot. I know." He squeezed Harry's shoulder gently. "We'll let you two talk, alright?" Harry knew it was taking everything Remus possessed to leave right this moment. He knew that Remus wanted to stay and talk with Sirius. He was leaving for Harry's sake.

Sirius nodded, not taking his eyes from Remus' face. "Come back when we're done, Moony. I want to speak with you as well." He turned to Hermione and the two Weasleys and smiled. "I want to speak to the three of you as well, but right now I want to speak with Harry." They nodded and moved to the other side of the room with Remus.

"Sirius," Harry whispered. It was the first time he'd spoken directly to Sirius since he'd appeared in the mirror. Sirius had tears in his eyes.  
"Harry, I'm so sorry I left you. You've suffered more than anyone can possibly understand and it kills me to know that I've made you suffer even more. But I couldn't sit at headquarters, knowing that you were here, trying to save me. I couldn't just sit back and let you get hurt…or worse." A lone tear had trickled down Sirius' cheek. "I was never worth that. Never worth your life."

Harry felt his chin tremble and knew that he was dangerously close to tears again, as he had been since they'd entered the Death Room. He shook his head at Sirius. He opened his mouth to argue, but Sirius cut him off.

"Don't argue with me, Harry. Believe me, believe me. I would rather it be me, than you."  
And Harry believed him. There was nothing else for it. Sirius had never, in the whole time that Harry had known him, lied to Harry. There was no reason to now.

"I miss you," he said, his voice breaking. "I still need you _here,_ damn it."  
Sirius nodded, more tears slipping from his eyes. "I know, Harry. I wish to hell that I was still there. I wish I could watch you grow up. Not that you're not already grown up, but you know what I mean. I don't think you've ever been a child."

Harry shook his head, but said nothing more. He thought he would do like Hermione and burst into tears if he opened his mouth.

"I miss you also, Harry. I'm so happy that we got a little time together though, no matter how short it was."

Harry took a deep breath, finally able to force the lump in his throat down. 

"I'm so glad that this worked, Sirius," he said, his face breaking into a smile once more. "We've been here for hours."

Sirius nodded again. "I know. I could hear you all screaming my name, but I couldn't find the mirror. It's a little hard to see in here. I like the mirror, by the way. Who picked it out?"

"Fred and George. Ron asked them to pick up two mirrors, and they picked up that one and one with brooms all over it. I think they all knew more than they let on."

Sirius chuckled. "Clever, those two. Not quite as clever as your dad and I, but clever all the same."

Harry grinned. His smile froze, however, when Sirius asked what was going on with Voldemort.

"I haven't heard anything," Harry said honestly. "Malfoy managed to buy his way out of prison, but it wasn't too hard, because the Dementors revolted not long after…erm, a while ago. Other than that, there's been nothing. I think Voldemort's laying low, because Dumbledore put a lot of his Death Eaters back into Azkaban."

Sirius nodded.

"Was Bellatrix one of them?"

Harry shook his head. "No. She got away with Voldemort after I chased her down."

"You _what?"_ Sirius exploded. "Harry, you did _what?"_

Harry looked up to find that the others had looked over at him, wondering why Sirius was so angry.

"Well, what did you expect?" Harry asked sourly. "She'd just killed you. I was going to kill her."

For a moment, Harry thought Sirius was going to come through the mirror at him and shake him. His eyes were wild with panic and he shoved a hand through his hair. He glared up at Harry.

"You listen to me, Harry. Listen close. You are NOT to go after Voldemort on your own. Or any of the Death Eaters. Do you hear me? Leave it to someone older, someone with more experience. Leave it to the Order. Do you understand, Harry?"

Harry snorted. He could feel laughter welling up inside him.

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked Sirius, rather hysterically. "I _have_ to go after Voldemort. Nobody else can! You never heard the prophecy, did you? I have to kill Voldemort, I'm the only one who can!"  
He stood up and started to pace once more. He rubbed his forehead, trying to remember what the prophecy had said. He stopped and looked down at Sirius once more.

"The prophecy said _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'_ Don't you understand, Sirius? I have to murder Voldemort, or else he'll kill me, and then nobody will be able to stop him."  
Sirius had gone white. He hadn't said a thing, just let Harry rant. Now he rubbed his eyes.

"Did Dumbledore tell you that? Why the hell didn't he tell the rest of us? Harry, it's too big…I can't…you can't…It's you for sure?"

Harry nodded. "There were two people it could have been. Neville Longbottom, or me. When Voldemort attacked my parents, he marked me as his equal. Dumbledore says that there is no doubt that it is me. After you went through the veil, Voldemort tried to possess me, trying to get Dumbledore to sacrifice me to kill him, but he couldn't, because of this power that I have. The power that I have hurts Voldemort."  
"What power?" Sirius asked. "The sacrifice? The power left from when your mother sacrificed herself for you?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure. Dumbledore said it was my heart that saved me. I figured that he meant that it was love that saved me again, as it did in my first year against Quirrel. I was a little…um…angry when he told me, though. I probably didn't listen properly. I am going to go see him when I get back to Hogwarts to ask."  
Harry hadn't even thought of that before this moment, but as he said it, he realized that it was a good idea. He'd had time to get over being angry, and would be able to sit and listen this time.

Sirius was looking up at him, studying him intently. He nodded yet again when Harry looked back.

"That's a good idea, Harry."

Harry could see what looked to be a ghostly tree in behind Sirius. Sirius appeared to be leaning against it. The tree was brown, but it was slightly blurred at the edges. 

"I keep having dreams about you, Sirius," he blurted out quietly. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Naturally," he said, a grin flitting across his face.

Harry laughed. "They're not nice dreams. I keep dreaming that you're being tortured."

Harry saw something flash in Sirius' eyes, but it was gone so fast that he figured he imagined it. "Are you okay, Sirius?"

Sirius looked up at Harry again, his eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm as well as I can be, Harry. I'm not being tortured. Not physically, anyway. Mentally, it's torture to be here, when I know that I should be there with you. Is Voldemort getting into your mind again?"  
"No," Harry answered right away. "Dumbledore said he can't anymore."

"Good," Sirius answered. "Good." He moved a bit and Harry noticed the tree once again.

"Is that place nice?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Sirius smiled grimly. "Not particularly. It's dreadfully dead in here."

Harry glared at his godfather. "That isn't funny."

"It wasn't meant to be, not really."

Harry shook his head. "Are there others there? Or is it just you?"  
"Oh, no, Harry, there's tons of people here. Not all of them are very nice, but many of them are wonderful. There's just not a lot to do, and to be honest, I miss butterbeer. And I miss Mrs Weasley's cooking. I miss you and Remus, mostly. I almost miss my mother and Kreacher. How are those two toe rags?"

Harry sniggered. "Dead," he said.

"Well, I know my mother is, the hag has been dead for years."

"No, I mean gone. I lost my temper at her one day, and was about to put the Reductor Curse on her-"  
"You used magic?" Sirius exclaimed. "Again?"

Harry shook his head impatiently. "No, I didn't. If you'd let me talk, I'd tell you."  
Sirius laughed. "Okay, tell me."

"Okay, so I was about to use the Reductor Curse on her, I'd even gotten the word halfway out when Remus stopped me. He and I sat to have a butterbeer and he told me how you'd gotten rid of the tapestry with your family tree on it."  
Sirius smiled, his eyes glazed, as though remembering. "That was a good day," he said quietly.

"That's what Remus said too. He said it had been ages since he'd seen you so happy. Anyhow, he asked me if I wanted him to get rid of her. He said that he wouldn't take out the whole wall, like you did-"  
"He always was cautious. Always wanting to spare other people's things."

Harry smiled. That was Remus all right. "So we walked up to her, friendly like, and she's shrieking at us, the usual rant. Remus told her to shut up; he used the Silencing Charm on her. We talked, we said goodbye, and Remus blew her up."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "Bloody brilliant, Moony!" he said loudly. Harry looked up to see Remus watching them.

"And Kreacher?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Well…Remus' last transformation, he got a bad potion. It didn't work properly, but he was shut up in headquarters, luckily. Dumbledore must have put Unbreakable Charms on the windows or something. And even luckier, nobody dropped by. But he was alone in the house, except for Kreacher…and apparently house-elves are-"  
"He _ate _him?" Sirius asked, aghast. "Are you joking?"

Harry shook his head. The mirror jolted as Sirius fell over, laughing so hard it looked as though his robes would split.

"I'm happy that you find it so funny, Padfoot. Ron and Harry thought it amusing as well. Hermione wasn't sure what to think." Remus had wandered over, probably wondering why Sirius kept shouting at Harry. "And I still maintain that it was the wolf, it wasn't me."

This made Sirius laugh even harder. He was crying from laughing so hard. He sat up and pointed at Remus. "I couldn't think of a better end for Kreacher!"

"That's what Hermione said too," Harry said.

"Have you seen Lily and James yet, Sirius?" Remus asked softly. Sirius stopped laughing at once and looked at his friend. He shook his head.

"Lily and James aren't here, Moony," he answered, just as quietly. Harry's head snapped back to the mirror.

"What do you mean, not there?" he demanded. "Where else would they be? Where are _you?"_ Remus laid a hand on his shoulder, calming him.

"What do you mean, Sirius?" he said calmly, but there was an edge of steel in his voice.

"I mean that James and Lily are in a different place than I am. I searched for them for the first few days. I looked and I asked questions and everyone told me that people who died by wand and by natural causes aren't here."

"But you all go to the same place, don't you?" Harry asked desperately. "My parents have to be there!"

Sirius shook his head. "They're in a different place, Harry. A better place. You see, your parents are dead."

This statement was so absurd that Harry and Remus looked up at each other before staring back down at Remus.

"Well, you see, I knew that already," Harry said. Remus chuckled. Sirius smiled sadly.

"You misunderstand me. Your parents have moved on, because they died. I can't move on, because I'm in limbo."

Remus started. He dropped his wand in shock once more. He stared at the mirror in Harry's hand.

"_What?" _ he demanded. "You're _what?"_

"In limbo," Sirius answered flatly. "I'm not dead, Moony."


	11. How Low Can You Go

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

How Low Can You Go 

The mirror that Harry was holding slipped from his hand. He was still dreaming, that was all. He was only dreaming that Sirius had just said that he wasn't dead. He watched as the mirror bounced on the stone floor and slid away from them. 

"Harry? Remus?" Sirius was calling for them, wondering where they'd gone. Remus glanced at Harry and then bent to pick up the mirror. 

"It slipped, Padfoot," Remus said softly. "The mirror slipped out of Harry's hand. I put an Unbreakable Charm on it, so it's okay." 

Harry saw Sirius nod. Remus sat on one of the benches and Harry sat next to him. 

"You're really not dead, Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded. "But how can you not be? I mean, do they feed you and stuff there?" 

Sirius chuckled. "I don't need to be fed, Harry. I should clarify. I'm not dead. However, I'm not alive. I'm somewhere in between. It's like when you're somewhere between asleep and awake. I don't need to do anything that was necessary when I was there. I'm not on a physical plane, I guess you could say." 

"So you're like a ghost." 

"No. Ghosts are the souls of people who have died but chosen to remain behind. I still have my body. My soul, too. My thoughts, my wishes, my hopes, my dreams, they're all still with me. I'm just…here." Sirius paused. "But don't worry, you two. I won't be able to come back, so my Will still stands. You both still get half of the Black fortune." A grin flitted across his face as he looked up at them. Harry felt anger boil up in him and knew that Remus was angry as well. 

"You know I don't give a damn about your money, Sirius," Remus growled. He looked at Harry. "From the look on Harry's face, he doesn't either. We want you to be here, not your bloody money." 

"Ah, Moony. All I wanted was for you to have some new robes." 

"You're lucky you're not here, or else I'd have hexed you by now," Remus said angrily. Sirius grinned. "Okay okay. I'm sorry, I was only teasing you. I was trying to lighten the atmosphere. I could feel how tense it was from here." Sirius turned his eyes to Harry. "Could you excuse us for a moment, Harry? I need to talk to Remus now. We'll talk some more later, okay?" Harry nodded and walked over to the others. They all looked exhausted. Harry knew how they felt. 

"How are we going to get back to headquarters, Harry?" Ron asked as soon as Harry sat down. Harry shrugged. 

"The underground wouldn't still be running," Hermione said quietly. "It's much too late." "Probably the Knight Bus," Ginny answered. 

Ron groaned. "I hate that ruddy bus." 

Harry laughed. He didn't really enjoy taking it either. As transportation, however, it worked. He and Ron sat back against the benches, chatting about how great it was that the mirror had worked. They watched Hermione and Ginny sitting together. They were weaving plaits into each others hair out of boredom. 

"Girls are strange creatures," Ron said quietly. Harry chuckled. He looked over to where Remus sat facing the mirror. He and Sirius appeared to be arguing, because he kept gesturing with his free hand. As Harry watched him, he shook his head a few times. 

"Moony, you're not listening to me!" Sirius' shout carried across the room. All four of them looked over at Remus. He smiled calmly at them, then told Sirius to keep his voice down. 

"I wonder what that's all about," Hermione said softly. 

Ron shrugged and leaned back on his elbows. He was about ready to drop from exhaustion. Harry knew how he felt, for it was purely the excitement of seeing Sirius again that was keeping him awake. 

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all nearly asleep, and Harry was starting to think about joining them, when Remus came over to them. The others woke with a start. 

"Sirius wishes to speak to you three," he said with a smile. "Unfortunately, he wants it to be away from Harry." Harry looked at the mirror furiously. Sirius grinned sheepishly up at him. 

"Sorry Harry, but I need to tell them things that you shouldn't hear. Yet, anyway." The others took the mirror from Remus and moved to the opposite side of the room with it. Remus sat next to Harry. 

"So your plan worked," he said softly. 

Harry grinned and nodded. "It was your plan too," he answered. "It never would have happened if not for you." 

"Ah, please. It never would have happened if you hadn't mentioned it in the first place. I did the magic. You thought of it." He turned to smile at Harry. "James would have done the same, you know. Come up with the brilliant plan." Harry smiled sadly. "Are you still angry at him for what you saw in Professor Snape's Pensieve?"

Harry shook his head. "Not in the slightest. Snape deserved everything he got and probably more. It bothers me that he attacked that time without any instigation, but I'm sure Snape would have done the same." 

Remus sighed. "Yes, Severus would have. And did, on many occasions. He would usually go after Peter or myself. I was a good student, a strong student, but not nearly as clever as your dad or Sirius. Once Snape realized that I was a werewolf, also, he would attack me right after a full moon. He knew I was weakest then, I suppose." Harry felt the familiar hatred boil up inside him at the thought of Snape attacking Remus when his defences were low. 

"I hate him," he said softly, with conviction. "I hate him more than I hate Bellatrix Lestrange, or even Voldemort. I don't trust him at all." 

Remus rubbed his chin, not looking at Harry. He nodded slowly. "I'm not fond of him myself, Harry. You have to remember though, he's out there risking himself to find out what he can for the Order." 

Harry glared at Remus, who still wouldn't look at him. "How can you defend him, even a little? It's his fault that Sirius is dead, if it's anyone's. Or gone, or whatever Sirius is. It's also his fault that you're no longer teaching Defence at Hogwarts." 

Remus looked at Harry then. He shook his head once. "No, Harry. It's my own fault that I'm no longer teaching. I wasn't careful enough. I could have killed innocent people, or worse, I could have made them into werewolves as well. I would never have been able to live with myself if that had happened. Snape didn't lose me the Defence job. The wolf lost me the Defence job." 

"12? That's great!" Sirius' voice burst into their conversation again. Harry looked over at the others and saw that Hermione's face was pink and she was smiling. 

"OWLs," Remus and Harry said at the same time, grinning at each other. 

"He's sure loud," Harry said quietly, with a chuckle. 

Remus nodded, still grinning. "He never could keep his voice down. That was usually what got us caught." 

Harry glanced sideways at Remus. "May I ask what you two were arguing about? I mean, it's none of my business-" 

"It's alright, Harry," Remus answered with a smile. "I'm afraid that I can't really tell you, though. Just a harebrained scheme that he's cooked up. He tells me that there's not much else to do but sit there and think, so he's been thinking of ways to help us." Remus shook his head, looking sadly over at the other three, crowded around the mirror. Harry followed his gaze and saw the Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all beaming down at the mirror. He caught a glimpse of Sirius, and he was also smiling. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end even more. 

Bang! 

Harry jumped, looking around immediately. Remus was on his feet, and had grabbed both Cloaks from the floor. He ran over to the others and threw one Cloak around them. Sirius let out a holler that Remus ignored. He ran back to Harry and covered them both as well. Harry held his breath. Once more Croaker slipped into the room, wand already aloft and lit. "They're here, he says. Well, there's nobody here. I don't know who or what he's talking about." Croaker once more did his search of the chamber. Remus was also holding his breath, his eyes on Croaker. Croaker had finished his search and was just about to exit when he turned suddenly. "_Accio Cloak_!" 

Harry heard Hermione gasp, but they didn't become visible. He realized almost too late that his own Cloak had started to move toward Croaker, but Remus had quickly grabbed it tight around them both. Croaker looked around once more, still muttering to himself. "Nobody here, sir," Harry heard him say as he left the chamber. 

He breathed for the first time in several minutes. 

"Hermione," Remus hissed from behind him. "Where are you? Leave the Cloak on, but lift it a bit so I can see your feet." 

To their left, three pairs of feet became slowly visible as the Cloak was lifted. Remus quickly moved toward them, Harry at his side. He slipped under their Cloak, keeping the other Cloak up as well. Harry felt as though he was under a large tent. Remus pointed his wand up and muttered something that Harry didn't catch and it appeared that the two Cloaks had been magically sewn together. Remus took the mirror from Hermione's shaking hands. 

"What the hell was that?" Sirius demanded as soon as he saw Remus. "Are you alright? Harry?" He turned his eyes to his godson. "Remus, is he alright?" 

Four sets of eyes immediately turned to Harry. He looked around in surprise. 

"What?" he asked. 

"You're really pale, Harry," Sirius answered. 

"Well, no kidding," Harry said sarcastically. "One, it's really late here and I'm tired. Two, there's some maniac looking for something, probably us, every couple hours." 

"He's not a maniac, Harry, he's just doing his job," Remus said quietly. 

"I'm fine," Harry said irritably. He glared at Sirius, who was glaring right back. "I was hidden under the Cloak, he didn't see me. Or anyone else for that matter, because somebody was smart enough to grab the Cloaks." Sirius continued to glare, but his expression softened slightly. 

"As to what he was doing, I've no idea," Remus said to Sirius. "Like Harry said, he appeared to be looking for someone. Maybe Fudge is having his Unspeakables prowl the Department of Mysteries every night now." 

Sirius appeared to be pacing. The mirror was bobbing slightly. "I don't like this, Moony. I don't like it at all." The mirror abruptly stopped bobbing. He looked out at them sadly. "You should go home," he said softly. "I don't want any of you to get caught. Not for me. 

"The mirrors will work from Headquarters. You should go back there, if that's where you came from." Everyone looked round at Harry once more. He lowered his eyes to his godfather. 

"Are you sure you're alright, Sirius?" he asked urgently. 

Sirius laughed softly. "I am as well as I can be, Harry. It's you that could get hurt, if you're not careful." He sobered when he saw the serious expression on Harry's face. "Really, Harry. Please, you have to go. I don't want you to get into trouble. As I said, the mirrors can be used from Headquarters. If you need me, say my name. I won't take as long to answer this time." Sirius grinned at him. "If I need you, I'll call you." 

Harry noticed that his godfather's eyes were still sad, and he knew as well that his own eyes looked the same. He wasn't ready to say goodbye again. Not yet. 

"Harry," Remus said softly, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We can still speak to him, and from the safety of the study. You could show him what you've done with the house. You'll talk again soon." 

Harry nodded. He handed the mirror to Remus, who took it and said goodbye to Sirius quietly. His eyes were bright when he handed the mirror to Hermione, who in turn handed it to Ron. Soon, it was back in Harry's hand. Sirius smiled at him, his eyes were also bright. 

"I miss you, Sirius," Harry said again quietly. 

Sirius nodded. "I miss you as well, Harry, but you've found me once more. We'll be able to talk through the mirrors. It will be just like it's always been. You won't have me physically, but I'll always be within shouting distance." 

Harry nodded, quickly swallowing the lump in his throat. It wouldn't do to cry. He smiled at Sirius. 

"I'm so glad we got to talk." 

Sirius grinned. "Me too, Harry." He looked at Remus. "And you, Moony." Remus nodded at Sirius. He raised his wand. "Congratulations on your OWL results, Harry," Sirius said quietly.

"Finite," Remus muttered, and the mirror went blank. 

* * * 

They made it safely out of the Ministry building. Ron glanced at his watch as they moved slowly out on to the sidewalk. 

"It's almost two," he said softly. "Mum is going to kill us if we're not back soon." They moved down the street, heading toward the Underground Station. 

"You four stay under the Cloak. I'll call for the Knight Bus. Hopefully, we won't have to let anyone know that you're here," Remus said quietly, looking around. After Harry's nod, he slipped out from under the Cloak, muttered "Finite," once more, and the Cloaks separated into two. "I thought it might be easier to move quietly if it's just two per Cloak." Remus looked around quickly, making sure there were no Muggles anywhere. He flung his right arm out. There was a loud bang! and the violently purple, triple decker bus came to a halt in front of him. 

"Welcome to the Knight Bus-" Stan Shunpike started. Remus cut him off. 

"I know, I know," he said impatiently. He held out a handful of gold. 

"It's only-" Stan started once more, but again Remus interrupted him. 

"For your silence," he said, tucking the galleons into Stan's hand and folding his fingers around them. "No one is to know that I was here tonight, understood?" 

Stan nodded and stepped back. Remus had transfigured some stones to make it look like luggage. He floated them up the stairs, giving Harry and the others time to board. All the other beds were empty. 

"Grimmauld Lane in London," Remus said quietly to Ernie, also slipping galleons into his hand. He chose his own bed, sitting carefully on it. He felt the bed move as the others moved to join him. 

"We'll be a bit," Stan said. "There's a couple other blokes upstairs." 

Remus nodded shortly. "Take your time, I'm in no rush. I apologize for my abruptness." 

"S'alright," Stan said with a grin. 

Remus turned to where he figured the others were. Harry wondered if his senses weren't better because of his Lycanthropy, because he faced them squarely. He doubted he would ever ask, however. 

"We'll be back to Headquarters soon," he said very softly. There was another loud bang as the bus jumped from London to the country. 

Harry had no idea where it was, but his scar suddenly seared with pain. He let out a yelp and clutched at his forehead. 

"Harry?" Ron asked, not bothering to keep his voice down. 

"Shh!" Hermione hissed. 

Harry was doubled over, his scar throbbing. The bus jerked to a stop. 

"Oh my god," Remus said softly as the back of the bus exploded. 


	12. Confestim Portus

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

__

Confestim Portus 

Harry gasped as he stared at the back of the bus. The limp forms of two people fell from one of the upper decks of the bus. Stan and Ernie had both jumped up, along with Remus, wands held out in front of them. Harry was more than willing to put his life in Remus' hands, but he wasn't too sure of either Stan or Ernie's abilities. He felt Ron move and knew that he, too, had drawn his wand. Harry did the same. Remus looked over his shoulder at them, telling them silently with his eyes not to move. High, cold laughter filled the demolished bus and Harry scar burned again. Ron swallowed audibly. He'd never come face to face with Voldemort and, judging from how white he'd gone, had never intended to. 

"Ah, look. A couple of talentless, near squibs. And a werewolf. Dear me, I am frightened." Voldemort's mocking tone made Harry's blood boil. "And look- two Mudbloods, already dead." His voice became cold, losing its mocking edge. "Where is he, werewolf?" 

If Harry had any doubt to Remus' bravery, it quickly dissipated. Remus was a true Gryffindor. He kept his back straight and his head high as he stared straight into Voldemort's eyes. 

"Where is who, Tom?" 

Voldemort's face turned stony. 

"Tom is dead, werewolf. Now answer me, or I shall take you from him as well." 

Harry felt, more than heard, Hermione and Ginny both gasp, somewhere to his right. Ron had gone, if possible, even whiter. Harry felt his heart begin to race at the thought of losing Remus as well. 

"I still don't know of whom you are speaking," Remus said calmly, his eyes dark, boring into Voldemort. 

"Don't play games with me, werewolf. You will lose." 

"Maybe. Someday. Not today, however. _Impedimenta!"_

Voldemort was blasted off his feet. Harry saw him flying backwards, and land with a thud on his back almost 50 feet away. Remus quickly turned and grabbed the pillow off the bed. "_Portus," _he muttered. "Harry, I want you all to take this portkey. It will take you to Headquarters. Go quickly; I will be along in a short while." 

"No, Remus, we can't leave you here!" Harry argued. 

"Harry, I can take care of myself, you are more important than I am, and you are underage. Now go! Quickly, before he comes back!" 

Harry whipped the Cloak off his head and glared at Remus. 

"Not. Without. You." he spoke slowly and clearly, as if to a child. Remus simply glared at him and grabbed his arm. 

"I am not going to be hurt, Harry. I will see you shortly. Now go!" 

He forced Harry's hand onto the pillow. The others grabbed it as well as Harry felt the jerk behind his navel. He landed with a thud in the study of number 12, Grimmauld Lane. "Remus!" Harry screamed, throwing the pillow away from him as hard as he could. Hermione and Ginny were on the floor, Ron was helping them up. Harry started pacing. "Where is he?" he threw at Ron. Ron was still awfully pale. 

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know." 

Ron flung himself into a chair, looking lost. Hermione and Ginny were both in tears. Harry ignored all three and resumed pacing. 

"What is going on here?" 

Charlie Weasley had appeared in the doorway. Harry looked at him in surprise, but ignored him as well. He continued to pace. 

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, answering Charlie's question with a question. 

"I'm on holiday. I thought I'd come here and see if the Order could use my help. I've only just arrived. Ginny? Are you alright? Hermione? Ron, what is going on?" Charlie came into the room, his face tight with worry. 

"Remus," Hermione sobbed. "We were attacked by V-Voldemort, and Remus made us take a portkey here, and he stayed!" 

She buried her face into her hands, sobbing. Ginny was beside her, tears were also streaming down her cheeks. 

Charlie looked around at each of them. "But what-?" 

"We were at the Ministry," Ron said quietly. "Remus and Harry went to the Ministry, and we followed." He indicated Hermione and Ginny. "An idea that either Harry or Remus had involved going to the Ministry. It worked, and we've been there for a while. We were on our way back here, when You-Know-Who attacked the Knight Bus. Remus turned a pillow into a portkey and sent us here; he actually forced Harry to come. We thought he was right behind us, but..." Ron trailed off. 

Charlie had his hands in his hair and he was white. He quickly sat on an armchair across from Ron. He watched as Harry paced. Hermione had stopped sobbing, but silent tears were still slipping down her cheeks. She and Ginny sat on the floor, both holding on to the other, praying for Remus' return. Ron kept twisting his wand in his hands, as though aching to go back for Remus. 

"What was the idea?" Charlie asked suddenly after nearly an hour had passed. Harry stopped pacing, his eyes on the wall. "You don't have to tell me if you wish." 

Harry nodded, his hands clenched into fists. He was still very angry, but also praying that Remus would be Apparating in at any moment. He couldn't lose the last link he had to his parents. Not so soon after Sirius had died. Especially now that he and Remus had gotten so close. 

"We went to speak to Sirius," Harry said softly. He sighed, turning to face Charlie, whose eyes were the size of galleons. "We charmed some mirrors, sent one through the veil and waited. It took hours, but Sirius answered." Harry smiled softly, sadly. "I got to speak to him once more." He felt incredible guilt well up in him. "And now I've gotten Remus killed, just because I was so selfish and wanted to talk to him." 

It tore at his heart, saying those words aloud. But he knew they must be true. He knew that Remus, like Sirius, would never keep him waiting, not if he could help it. There was nothing else for it. Remus was gone. 

Hermione had started sobbing once more. Ron went over to comfort his sister and his friend. Harry only stood there, wrapped up in his guilt and his anguish. 

"Harry-" Charlie started. 

"Don't you tell me that it's not my fault," Harry snarled. "It is. He wouldn't have been there, if not for me." 

He began pacing once more. _Come on, Remus. Please. _

There was a sudden flash in the room. Charlie dove, knocking Harry to the floor. Charlie had his wand out in an instant, as did Harry. Ron was blocking the two girls behind him. They stared at the spot where the flash had been. A single golden feather floated to the floor. "Fawkes?" Harry asked softly. 

What did the feather mean? Back at Hogwarts, last Christmas, it was a warning; it had meant that Umbridge was coming for them. 

There was a second flash and Fawkes the phoenix was there. Clinging to his tail feathers was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Head of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus was there as well. Or rather, Remus' body. Dumbledore's hand was on his shoulder. Remus' eyes were closed and he was limp and lifeless. 

"No!" Harry yelled, starting forward. Charlie grabbed his shoulders, keeping him away from Remus. Harry fought with all he was worth, trying to get away from Charlie. The lights in the room suddenly flared to life and Mr and Mrs Weasley, along with Bill, came rushing into the room. 

"What are you all - Remus!" Mrs Weasley let out a yelp. Mr Weasley went pale and stared at the floor where Remus lay.

Harry continued to fight against Charlie's grip, but Charlie wasn't letting go. 

Bill stood there, stunned. "What happened?" he asked furiously. "What the hell is going on?" Dumbledore ignored him. He stood and looked Harry in the eyes. He looked very old. 

"He is not dead, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "However, he won't wake, not for several hours, perhaps days. He was about to Apparate when Voldemort caught him with the Cruciatus Curse and Macnair Stunned him. It was lucky that he'd managed to get hold of me through the Order's Communication Charm. I arrived in time to grab him and leave. A few more minutes and Voldemort would have taken him prisoner. He would have tortured him, trying to break him." 

Harry gripped his wand tighter, trying to keep his hands from shaking. Willing his voice not to break, he asked, "What about Stan Shunpike and the driver? Ernie? And those other two?" 

Dumbledore's eyes flickered. "The two who were in the upper decks didn't make it, Harry. Stan managed to Apparate safely, but they got Ernie with a Stunning spell just as he Apparated. He was splinched, but I managed to distract them long enough to get Ernie out of there as well. He is in St. Mungo's now." 

Harry's guilty feelings had intensified when Dumbledore had told them about the two innocent passengers. He was relieved, however, to hear that Stan and Ernie were okay. 

"You do not have to answer at this time, Harry, but might I enquire as to why you and Remus, as well as Mr Weasley and Miss Granger and Miss Weasley were at the Ministry tonight?" 

Several pairs of eyes turned to Harry. Hermione had stopped crying as soon as Professor Dumbledore had said that Remus was alive. She now sat on the floor next to him, clutching his hand. Her eyes were the only pair not on him. 

"Sir, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not say. Yet, anyway." 

Dumbledore said nothing, only continued to hold Harry's gaze. He nodded once. 

"Very well." 

He looked around the room. 

"There is nothing more I can do here," he said to Mr and Mrs Weasley. "I will be in touch." He reached up and grabbed Fawkes' tail feathers again, and in a flash, they were gone. 

* 

Mrs Weasley was very angry with Harry, but she never said a word. She didn't yell at him, or curse him when his back was turned. But she was angry, all the same. Harry could tell. Her eyes would harden slightly when she looked at him and she was very polite. 

Remus, however, was recuperating nicely. It was most unfortunate that two days after he came round, there was a full moon. Bill turned out to be very good at Potions and was making the Wolfsbane for him each month, which explained why he was living at Headquarters. 

After the full moon, Remus was weaker than he'd ever been, barely able to sit up in bed long enough to drink a glass of water. Every time Harry looked at him, his guilty feelings intensified. Finally Remus snapped. 

"If you're going to continue looking at me like I might explode, or if you keep being so reserved around me, Harry, I'm going to hit you with a tickling hex!" Remus glared at him. "This is not your fault! I am 36 years old and completely capable of making my own decisions! I chose to stay and fight, I chose to go to the Ministry. Now stop feeling guilty!" He lay back against his pillows, his eyes closed, breathing deeply. Clearly, yelling had knocked the wind out of him. 

"I am sorry, Remus," Harry said quietly. "It nearly killed me, thinking that I'd lost you as well." 

Remus nodded. "I know. And I apologize, Harry, but unfortunately we are at war, and casualties are always a part of war. I had to fight, Harry. Don't you see? There were innocent people on that bus, and I could defend them. There are things worth dying for." Remus looked at him soberly. "You are worth dying for. Whether you like it or not, you are very important to the wizarding world. You heard the prophecy. If you are...taken, then Voldemort wins. Nobody can stop him but you." He grinned suddenly. "Besides, didn't Sirius ever tell you? I was a duelling champion in my Hogwarts days. I whipped him and your father many times." 

Harry smiled in spite of himself. He could just see Remus duelling with Sirius or his dad. "Now come and play some wizard chess with me, Harry. I'm dreadfully bored." 

So he played. For the rest of that day, and for hours at a time every day after that. Remus, it turned out, was as good as Ron, if not better, when it came to wizard chess. When they weren't playing chess, they would sit and talk, mainly about Harry's parents and Sirius. Remus would have Harry in stitches on the floor when he'd tell him about many of the Marauder's pranks and adventures. 

Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who was fast becoming a very good friend, would often sit in the Harry and Remus. Remus was recuperating slowly, but he was stronger every day, and soon he was up and about. He helped them with the cleaning, and anything that required magic, Remus was only too happy to provide it. He seemed to enjoy just being around Harry, although sometimes Harry would catch Remus watching him when he thought Harry wasn't looking. He'd always look away, but Harry had glimpsed sadness in his eyes on every occasion. 

The last day of the summer break dawned bright and sunny. Had it dawned to match the mood of the wizarding world, it would have been raining and bleak. 

Hedwig swooped into Harry's window first thing in the morning. Harry noticed right away that she carried a copy of the Daily Prophet in her beak. As he was not subscribing to the newspaper, Harry was somewhat concerned. It turned out that he had right to be. 

When he unfurled the paper, the very first thing he noticed was the smouldering remnants of a building that looked vaguely familiar. The second thing he noticed were the wizard pictures of Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange staring out at him from the bottom corner. The caption read: 

__

House in Little Hangleton Demolished by You-Know-Who's Most Faithful Supporters. 

Harry felt a surge of anger as he read the line again. Dumbledore had _told_ Fudge that Sirius had gone through the veil in June. Dumbledore had told Fudge about Sirius' innocence over and over, yet Fudge had never listened. And now, even after Sirius was gone, Fudge was still trying to make Sirius out to be a dangerous murderer. And what's more, even after the Prophet had announced the return of Voldemort, he was still trying to pin anything strange on Voldemort's supporters, rather than Voldemort himself. He couldn't speak for his anger. He flung the paper at Ron, who had been just as curious as he had been. Ron's mouth dropped and his eyes widened as he read. Harry watched his friend's eyes darken with anger. 

"He's still trying to blame Sirius," Ron snarled as he flung the paper aside. 

"I wonder why Voldemort destroyed the house," Harry wondered aloud. "When I saw him in that dream where he killed that old Muggle, he was living in that house. I wonder if that means that he's found a new place to stay." 

"Maybe Crouch's place," Ron said absently. 

"Could be." 

As soon as they entered the kitchen they could tell that Remus had seen the article. It was so strange to see their usually calm former professor stalking around the kitchen in such a rage that Ginny and Hermione were both cowering at the table for fear that he might notice them. 

"Goddamn well dead for a bloody month, and they're still badgering him!" Remus growled, slamming a teapot on the table so hard that it shattered into tiny pieces and splashed hot tea over them all. "Shit!" 

"I've got it, Remus," Mrs Weasley said quietly, entering behind Ron and Harry, who had stayed close to the door, awestruck at Remus' temper. _"Reparo,"_ Mrs Weasley said with a flick of her wand. The teapot came together. 

Remus stalked back over to the stove. He'd obviously been up for a while; he'd made breakfast. 

"Remus-" Harry started. 

Remus turned, glaring at him. Harry decided not to finish his sentence. He could almost see the wolf in Remus' eyes. 

"Will you two please stop cringing at me!" Remus nearly shouted at Hermione and Ginny. "I'm not going to bloody eat you!" 

He slammed plate after plate on the table. Harry goggled at the amount of food that he'd made. There was hardly room on the table for them to actually eat any of it. Remus slammed the last plate on the table and stormed out of the room. Harry started after him. Mrs Weasley grabbed his arm as he passed. 

"Leave him be, Harry," she said softly. 

Harry looked at her, and for the first time in three weeks, she looked back at him. There was no anger in her eyes. "He's angry at that article." 

"I am too, but I'm not bit-" 

__

"Reducto!" Remus' shout stopped Harry in midsentence. There was a sound of something exploding, a clatter of debris. Eyes wide, Harry ran out of the kitchen, Mrs Weasley and the others on his heels. 

The stairs were covered in white dust and chunks of sheet rock. Harry's mouth dropped as he looked up the stairs. The wall was completely gone. Remus had destroyed every inch of it. One of the house-elf heads had bounced down the stairs and came to a rest not far from Harry's feet. It spun slowly and came to a halt, its eyes glaring up at Harry. Harry shuddered.

Remus was nowhere to be seen. 


	13. Back to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

Back to Hogwarts 

After they had cleaned up the mess from the wall, Mrs Weasley conjured up a new wall and they all returned to the kitchen. After an hour, Harry climbed the stairs and headed to Remus' room. He wasn't there. Harry then looked in the other rooms on the floor. Still there was no sign of Remus. Finally, he headed up the stairs to the main room, the room that Buckbeak was kept in. Holding his breath, he opened the door, expecting to see Remus sitting on the bed. He wasn't there. 

Harry knew that Remus could take care of himself, but he couldn't help being worried. Especially so soon after he'd been injured fighting Voldemort. 

He spent the rest of the day just waiting for Remus to turn up. He couldn't believe that Remus would just leave like that, especially the day before they'd be leaving for school. "He's okay, Harry," Hermione whispered a bit later, when they were once again gathered in the study. 

Their trunks were down in the hall, waiting for the morning. Hermione and Ginny were playing wizard chess and Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snap. Harry kept checking his watch and glancing at the door. 

"He'll be back." 

"Don't," Harry said quietly. "You don't know that, so don't say that he'll be back." 

To add insult to injury, the card that Harry had been holding decided that he'd held on too long and exploded in his hand. Harry felt it singe his eyebrows. He couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. He held up another of the mirrors that Fred and George had brought and checked his reflection. His entire face was black and his eyebrows and hair had a slight singed look to them. 

"Nice look for you, mate," Ron said, grinning. He handed Harry a towel to wipe his face. "Once you've cleaned up," Mrs Weasley said dryly, coming into the room. "It's bedtime." 

*

"Harry?" Mrs Weasley was shaking his shoulder. Harry groaned and rolled over. "It's nearly time to go, dear." 

"Did Remus-?" 

Mrs Weasley shook her head sadly. "No, I'm afraid he hasn't." 

Harry gritted his teeth as Mrs Weasley left the room. Where the hell was Remus? 

"He's not going to let me leave without saying goodbye," Harry muttered to himself. 

Ron glanced at him, but said nothing. They dressed quickly and headed down for breakfast. It was strange to go down the stairs and not be completely creeped out by the heads of all the former house-elves. 

Harry glanced in the study as they passed. Remus wasn't there. 

Mrs Weasley nearly had to force feed them their breakfast. All four of them were starting to get extremely worried about Remus and didn't feel much like eating. Once they'd eaten enough to appease Mrs Weasley, she shepherded them up the stairs to the front door. Harry was about to pick up his trunk when he stopped and looked up at Mrs Weasley. 

"You may go and look, Harry," she said before he could say a word. "We're still waiting for Tonks, Mundungus and Mad Eye, so you can go if you go quickly." 

Harry nodded and tore up the stairs. He looked in the study once more. Nothing. He searched each and every room, searching for his former teacher. His mum and dad's friend. _His_ friend. Remus wasn't there. 

Angry and hurt, Harry sat on the bed in Buckbeak's room. Why had Remus just left him like that? 

"Harry, dear, we have to go," Mrs Weasley's voice drifted up the stairs. 

Shaking off his feelings, he quickly fed Buckbeak and then hurried down the stairs. 

*

"Have a good term!" Tonks called after them as they boarded the bus. 

"Write to us," Mrs Weasley said with a smile. Dung and Moody waved but said nothing. Ginny had already found a compartment big enough for the four of them, plus Neville, who they had met at the gate. Ron and Hermione had to go to the Prefect's compartment first, but would join the others after the train had left. They stood at the door of the train, waving, as the train started and left the station. 

"See you in a bit," Hermione said, smiling at Harry. "Don't worry Harry. Remus is alright." Harry said nothing, but nodded at Hermione. 

They separated and Neville, Ginny and Harry entered the compartment. He hadn't realized it, but he'd been half hoping that Remus would be on the train, just like he'd been at the start of their third year. But again, there was no sign of him. Harry sat next to the window, Ginny next to him. She kept her hand on his arm. He wasn't sure why, but he appreciated it very much. 

"Where's Dean?" he asked her quietly. She grinned at him, but didn't remove her hand. "Somewhere in a compartment with Seamus, I expect," she answered. "I told him I'd see him at school." 

Harry nodded. It was still hard to imagine that Ginny, Ron's little sister, was dating. 

"Look, Harry," Neville said eagerly, pulling something out of his bag. For a moment, Harry thought it was his _mimbulus mimbletonia_ again, but it wasn't. He was pulling out a wand. "Gran got me a new wand. Holly and phoenix feather! 15 inches." 

Harry started. He stared at the wand in Neville's hand. 

"What did you say it was made of?" he demanded. 

Neville looked at him curiously. "Holly and phoenix feather." 

"But...that's odd," Harry said. "That's not a...normal combination is it?" He didn't know why, but he didn't want to say that it was the same as his wand. 

"Well, Mr Ollivander did say that he'd made one other holly and phoenix feather wand, but that that wand was much more powerful than this wand. He said that he used a female phoenix feather in this wand, which he doesn't normally do, so to expect that my wand might be...erm...temperamental at times." Neville smiled at his wand and placed it in the pocket of his robes. "I wonder where the other holly and phoenix feather wand is. He said he'd sold it five years ago, so I imagine someone our age will have it. But who knows, maybe someone needed a replacement." 

Harry nodded mutely, still unwilling to tell Neville who had the other holly and phoenix feather wand.

Harry and Neville started a game of Exploding Snap. Ginny pulled out a new issue of _The Quibbler_ and a quill and started flipping pages. Ron and Hermione joined them just as the lunch cart came by. Harry bought something for everyone, and they settled in to enjoy the long trip to school. 

*

There were no incidences on the train ride, although many had been expecting it. Even Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle hadn't shown up in their compartment, which had to be a first. Harry hadn't been too worried himself, but he knew that many of his classmates had been. He saw Parvati Patil as they were leaving and noticed that she was white as a sheet. Harry could see Hagrid beckoning the first years to him. He waved to him, and Hagrid waved back. 

"Looks scared, doesn't she?" Ginny whispered quietly to him, indicating Parvati. He nodded. "I bet she's not the only one. I wasn't worried much; I figured Professor Dumbledore did something to protect the train." 

"I think he did too," Hermione agreed. 

They approached the carriages that would take them up to the school. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Ron, Hermione and Ginny would be able to see the Thestrals now, because of Sirius. He watched them as they approached the winged horses. None of them appeared to be able to see them, so he figured they couldn't. The five of them clambered into a carriage which set of to the school right away. Harry closed his eyes as they swayed slightly. He was quite tired and desperate for any word of Remus' whereabouts. 

As soon as they reached the steps leading to the castle, Hermione cast a weightless charm on all their trunks and they dragged them into the Entrance Hall, leaving them with all the other trunks. 

They nearly ran to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry didn't even glance at the Head Table as they entered, just headed to the Gryffindor table. Seamus and Dean grinned at them as they joined them. 

"Did you see who our _new_ Defence teacher is?" Dean asked with a huge grin on his face. Harry glanced up and his mouth fell open with shock. 

Sitting to the left of Professor Dumbledore was Remus. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stared at the head table, shocked beyond words. Half the summer they'd spent with him, and he hadn't said a word. 

"No wonder he kept leaving whenever someone would mention the position!" Hermione exclaimed, smacking her forehead with the heel of her hand. "He didn't want to give it away that he was coming back!" 

Harry felt a huge smile spreading across his face. As angry as he was at Remus right now, he couldn't help but feel very excited for him. And for them. He knew that for once they would have a decent professor. He tried to catch Remus' eye, but Remus seemed determined not to look their way. His face was still taut with anger and he seemed to be shooting dirty looks in Snape's direction. Snape, Harry noticed, was refusing to look at anybody but Dumbledore. He wondered if Snape would still behave the same toward Remus as he had in their third year. 

The doors to the Great Hall banged open, and Professor McGonagall entered, followed by the new first year students. She led them to the head of the Hall, where the Sorting Hat sat waiting. Everyone stared at the Hat. The rip near its brim opened and it began to speak. 

__

"The founding four of Hogwarts 

Began the school with a common goal in mind.

To give a proper education to the 

Young wizards and witches that could be found

All over the world.

Divided, they were strong.

Godric Gryffindor.

Helga Hufflepuff.

Rowena Ravenclaw

And Salazar Slytherin.

United, they were unstoppable.

They coexisted peacefully for a time.

United.

Unbeatable.

Godric Gryffindor wanted everyone to have a fair chance.

Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective.

They grew divided.

In times of trouble we must unite.

Divided, we are strong.

United, we are unstoppable."

The hat stopped speaking and was still once more.

"Interesting," Ron said quietly to Harry. "A bit shorter than usual."

Harry nodded, watching as McGonagall unfurled a scroll. 

"Adams, Trevor!" A small boy stumbled up the stairs. 

"Hufflepuff!" 

Harry watched as the Sorting continued, trying to catch Remus' eye again. Still, Remus didn't look his way. 

He was barely listening and started when Professor McGonagall called out: 

"Evans, Mark!" 

"What?" Harry exclaimed loudly. Several heads swivelled toward him and he clapped a hand over his mouth, flushing slightly. 

"Gryffindor!" The first new Gryffindor of the year grinned broadly and joined the table. Harry watched him approach, his jaw slack with shock. He knew that boy. He'd grown up in Little Whinging. Dudley had spent most of last summer tormenting him. He'd even beaten him up on at least one occasion. How could that be? Harry was the only wizard in the area, according to the Ministry of Magic. Mrs Figg was also in Little Whinging, but as a Squib, she wasn't even on the register. _What on earth?_ Harry glanced at the Head Table again, this time looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was watching the Sorting, his eyes twinkling merrily. 

Harry noticed that Remus was looking his way for the first time that evening. He thought of ignoring him, but he was very interested to know why nobody had told him that there was another wizard in his area. He allowed Remus to catch his eye. Remus nodded once and mouthed, "Come speak to me later," then turned his attention back to the Sorting. 

After the Sorting was over, Professor McGonagall carried the stool and the Sorting Hat from the Hall, and then joined the Head Table. Professor Dumbledore beamed as he got to his feet. "Welcome to another year! There are a few announcements, which can wait until after we've all enjoyed this excellent feast. Tuck in!" 

The table actually groaned as the plates filled. Harry felt his stomach give a jolt of hunger as he noticed all his favourite dishes laid out on the table before him. Wasting no time, he dished himself some food and sat quietly eating, listening to everyone talk around him. Most were discussing Voldemort and the house that had been destroyed. 

"I heard it was abandoned," Seamus was saying eagerly. "I wonder why Black and that Lestrange woman destroyed it." 

Harry stopped eating immediately and glared up at Seamus. Neville was staring at Seamus, horror struck. Ron and Hermione had both dropped their forks in shock. Ginny placed her hand on Harry's arm again. 

"He doesn't know, Harry," she said softly. 

Seamus was looking round at them all, confusion written all over his face. 

"Know what?" Seamus demanded. Ron was looking somewhat murderous. "Why are you all staring at me like I've sprouted a set of ears out my nose?" 

Dean, too, looked round at them all curiously. Harry noticed his eyes flicker over Ginny's hand on Harry's arm before coming back up to their faces.

"Because Sirius Black was no murderer," Harry spat quietly. Angrily. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why did he go to Azkaban for twelve years then?" 

"Because the Ministry of Magic is full of idiots!" Ron answered. 

"He was never given a trial," Hermione said quietly. "He was set up, and sent to Azkaban without a trial." 

Seamus looked at them all, his eyes suspicious. "And you know all this how?" 

Harry glared at him and carefully set his knife and fork down on his plate. He kept his eyes on Seamus'. 

"Because Sirius Black was my godfather." 

Both Seamus and Dean's eyes widened and they stared at Harry, apparently speechless. Harry's jaw clenched as he glared at Seamus. He wondered if they believed him, and then found that he didn't really care. 

"He's your godfather?" Dean repeated. "How?" 

"He was my dad's best friend. They named him godfather when I was born. I didn't know until he broke out. But he didn't break out to come after me; he broke out to come after Peter Pettigrew." 

"But Peter Pettigrew-" Seamus started.

"Was apparently dead, killed by Sirius Black," Ron said. "We know the story, Seamus." Seamus' eyes narrowed at Ron. He turned back to Harry. "So what happened?" 

"Well, the night Buckbeak was to be executed, we snuck out to visit Hagrid. Hermione was pouring milk into a jug and found Scabbers. Ron's pet rat. Remember him?" 

Seamus nodded. "I thought your cat ate him?" he asked Hermione. She scowled at him. 

"No, Scabbers was in hiding, apparently from Crookshanks. When we were going back to the castle, we were attacked by a huge black dog, which dragged Ron to where Sirius Black was hiding." 

Harry didn't mention that the big black dog actually had been Sirius. 

"Hermione and I followed and soon Remus...erm, Professor Lupin, showed up. He told us about his friends at Hogwarts. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and my dad, James Potter." Seamus was listening raptly as Harry told the story. Dean was also, but he kept glancing up at Remus. Harry did too and found Remus watching him intently. 

"It took a while, but they managed to convince Ron to let them see Scabbers." 

Ron scowled at the mention of his former pet. 

"They cast a spell and Scabbers the rat turned into Peter Pettigrew the wizard." Harry sat back. "You see? It wasn't Sirius that betrayed my parents, it was Wormtail. When Sirius tracked him down, Wormtail screamed that he'd betrayed my parents and blew up the street. He had his wand behind his back. Then he transformed into a rat and took off, leaving Sirius to wait for the Ministry officials. Pettigrew found a wizard family to take him in so he could listen for information about Voldemort." He ignored Seamus and Dean's cringes. "Sirius nearly became a free man that night, but it was a full moon, and Re...Professor Lupin hadn't taken his Potion...and everything went to hell and Pettigrew got away. Sirius had to go back into hiding; Pettigrew found Voldemort and helped him to regain his body." 

"So Black never was in league with You-Know-Who?" Dean asked. 

Seamus said nothing and Harry noticed that he still looked sceptical. 

Harry shook his head. "Never." 

He picked up his fork again, but didn't eat. He stared at his plate. 

"Sirius Black died in June. He died protecting us from Voldemort." 

Harry heard a fork clatter against a plate and knew that Seamus had dropped his fork. He didn't look up. Hermione reached over and took his hand, giving it a quick squeeze before letting go again. He finished his food quickly, still not looking up. Only when the plates became clean and Dumbledore had stood up, clearing his throat, did Harry look up. But only at Dumbledore. 

"Well, now that we are all full to the brim from that excellent feast, it's time for a few announcements just before bed. First years should know that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to anyone in first and second year. Quidditch tryouts for the house teams will begin in two weeks time, starting with the winner of the Quidditch Cup from last term. Anyone interested should contact the team captains. 

"And now I would like to say welcome back Professor Lupin to the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts. For those of you who weren't here, Professor Lupin taught Defence three years ago, but resigned due to personal reasons. He is now back and will be teaching you how to prepare yourselves. However," Dumbledore held up a hand to put a halt to the customary applause that had started for the new teacher. "There is one thing that Professor Lupin and I have decided that must be brought to your attention this time." 

Dumbledore broke off, waiting, for a buzz had broken out over the Great Hall at the last announcement. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, who looked back, eyes huge. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the Great Hall went silent once more. "Thank you. As I was saying, there is something that we wish to bring to your attention. Professor Lupin suffers from a condition called Lycanthropy." 

Several people gasped, those who knew what Lycanthropy was. The rest stared at Dumbledore and Remus in bewilderment. 

"What does that mean?" a second year from the Slytherin table hollered. 

Hermione snorted derisively. "If you actually _looked_ in your Defence books, you would _know,_ wouldn't you?" she said under her breath. Harry laughed. Dumbledore, however, smiled at the Slytherin second year. 

"It means that Professor Lupin is a werewolf." 

The Slytherin recoiled as though Dumbledore had struck him. Several people gasped with horror, and Mark Evens let out a yell of fright. 

"It does not, however, mean that Professor Lupin is in anyway a bad person or dark wizard. If I hear of any person treating Professor Lupin with anything less than the highest respect, that person will receive detention." 

Dumbledore made this last statement in a bland sort of voice, but Harry was certain that he saw Dumbledore's eyes flicker in the direction of Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. "During the full moon, the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes will be taken over by a temporary professor, and Professor Lupin will return as soon as he can." 

Harry glanced around the silent Great Hall. Everyone was staring up at Remus with their mouth hanging open. He kept his chin held high and looked out at the students. Harry felt a surge of happiness, knowing that Remus would be teaching them again. 

"That is everything for now. Bedtime!" Dumbledore said a moment later, beaming at them all. Harry started and realized he'd missed the rest of Dumbledore's announcements. He waited for all the other tables to leave, then stood up to go to the Head Table. Remus wasn't there. 

"What is he playing at?" Harry growled, turning to talk to Ron and Hermione. A hand clapped his shoulder and he turned to find Remus standing behind him. 

"What's who playing at?" Remus asked mildly. 

"Welcome back Professor Lupin!" Seamus and Dean said, grinning up at him. 

"Thank you, Dean, Seamus," Remus said with a nod and a smile. 

Seamus and Dean left the table. Harry, Hermione and the two Weasley's followed. Remus walked with them. 

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Harry," Remus said quietly. Harry said nothing, just kept walking. "Harry, I truly am sorry. I just...it makes me very angry that they're still blaming him when they've come out and said that Voldemort is back." 

Harry stopped walking, but didn't look at Remus. Remus came around in front of him. Harry could tell from his face that he genuinely was sorry. 

"How come you didn't tell us that you were coming back?" Harry asked curiously. 

Remus smiled. "I wanted to surprise you," he said, his eyes twinkling. Then he grew serious again. "I saw you telling Seamus and Dean about that night in the Shrieking Shack." 

Harry stared at him. "You could hear us?" 

"I heard Sirius' name. I started listening after that. Then I heard Wormtail, Scabbers and Peter Pettigrew. I figured out from that what you were telling them." 

Harry nodded, starting to walk again. Ron, Ginny and Hermione had gone on and were already halfway up the second staircase. 

"Did you know that Mark Evans was a wizard?" Harry asked suddenly, as he and Remus started up the stairs. 

Remus paused, and then nodded. 

"Did you know that he lives in my area?" Again, Remus nodded. "Well, who is he?" 

"I'm not sure, Harry. All I know is what you just said. He is the son of Muggle parents and he grew up in your area. And he shares the same last name as your mother and your aunt." Harry turned to look at Remus so suddenly that he missed a step and nearly ended up on his face. Remus grabbed his shoulder to steady him. 

"What did you say?" 

"His last name is the same as your mother's maiden name," Remus repeated. "Your mother was Lily Evans. And your aunt is Petunia Evans. Or was, before she married your uncle. Other than that, though, I know nothing about the boy." 

Harry nodded. His head was spinning. Could he be related to Mark Evans? He'd never even realized before that his mother's last name was the same. He knew, of course, that her maiden name was Evans, but it hadn't dawned on him... 

"Are you coming?" Ron yelled down the stairs. "I'm not waiting all night to give you the password!" 

"You should get up to bed, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow," Remus smiled and squeezed Harry's shoulder once before turning and heading back down the stairs. 


	14. Oh Captain, My Captain

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

Oh Captain, My Captain 

Harry woke early the next morning looking forward to the day. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so excited about the first day of school. He and Ron dressed quickly and met up with Hermione in the common room. 

She, however, didn't look excited at all. On the contrary, she looked furious. 

"What's up?" Ron asked. 

"Seamus," she snarled.

Harry looked at her, eyebrows raised. "What did Seamus do to you?" 

"It's not so much what he did to me, it's more what he did to you, Harry," Hermione snapped. Harry studied Hermione for a moment. "What did he do to me?" 

She said nothing, only pointed at the notice board. 

Plastered there, enlarged to twice its size, was the picture of the demolished Riddle house. Bellatrix Lestrange had been removed from the caption, and now it only read _House in Little Hangleton Demolished by Sirius Black._

Harry stared at the board, not daring to believe what he was seeing. What on earth was Seamus playing at? 

"Harry?" 

He whipped around, his wand raised, intending to hex the person who'd spoken to him. He found Dean Thomas standing there, anger written all over his face. 

"What do you want?" Harry spat. 

Dean raised his chin and his eyes flashed. 

"I wanted to tell you that I had nothing to do with that. I believe your story and I believe that Sirius Black is dead." Dean glanced around, and then lowered his voice. "I'm not sure what Seamus thinks he's doing, but he's not been himself lately Harry." 

"He'll not be himself once I'm through with him," Hermione growled. There was murder in her eyes. 

"Wait," Harry said. He spun around and sprinted back to the dormitory. He was back in a flash. "Let's just prove it, shall we?" 

Dean looked confused. Hermione and Ron, however, nodded enthusiastically. 

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, shuffling over to them. Ron explained and Ginny turned angry eyes to Dean. 

"Hey, it was nothing to do with Dean," Hermione said softly. "Don't blame him." 

Harry raised his wand once more and pointed it at the notice board. "_Accio newspaper!_" 

The article flew toward him and the five of them set out for the Great Hall. 

The first thing they noticed was Seamus glaring at them defiantly. The second thing was that Remus had stood up as soon as they entered the Great Hall and was hurrying down the row to them. 

"What is it?" he demanded quietly. "You all look geared up about something." 

Without a word, Harry shoved the article in Remus' hand. Remus looked at it, did a double take and glared down at the page. 

"Who did this?" he snarled. His hands were shaking and there was fury creeping into his eyes. 

"We're about to go speak to him now, Professor Lupin," Dean answered quietly. 

Remus glared at Dean and then understanding rose in his eyes. 

"Seamus did this? Seamus Finnigan?" 

They nodded, and Remus turned, sparks fairly shooting from his eyes. 

Seamus took one look at him and grabbed up his bag and had already started up the row between the tables when Remus caught up to him. 

"Sit, Mr Finnigan," Remus snarled, not too gently pulling out a seat for Seamus. Seamus sat. Harry sat across from him, Ron and Hermione on either side. Ginny sat next to Hermione. Dean and Remus sat next to Seamus. 

"Explain this," Remus said furiously, slamming the article on the table. 

"Me mam told me I should do it, to show that I think that Harry's full of it. She says that anyone who believes that Sirius Black is innocent is a fool. She says that he's probably the one leading all the Death Eaters, not You-Know-Who." Seamus lifted his chin. "I know Harry and Professor Dumbledore, and now the Ministry say different, and I did believe for a time that You-Know-Who is back, but when nothing has happened all summer long, it's hard to believe now. And me mam is certain that it's You-Know-Who's former right hand man doing it all." 

Remus stared. Harry could almost see the struggle to remain calm in his teacher's grey eyes.

"Voldemort attacked, and destroyed, the Knight Bus. He and his Death Eaters killed two innocent people, and they nearly killed _me_." 

Seamus looked at Remus in surprise. 

"Mr Black has not been of this world for two months now, Mr Finnigan," Remus said, his voice deathly quiet. "However, contrary to what Harry told you last night, Mr Black is not dead." 

Dean and Seamus both stared at Harry. Harry glared back at them and brought his hand up. Both flinched, but Harry only placed the mirror on the table. 

"Sirius went through an archway in the Ministry of Magic," Harry said quietly. "We thought it brought death to any who went through it, but it only...puts them on hold, I guess you could say." He paused. "I did not lie last night. Sirius Black did die, in everyway possible except he didn't actually die. He still breathes and has thoughts and dreams. And he did die saving me from Voldemort." 

Seamus was looking incredulous. "I'm sorry if I'm having a hard time believing this," he spat. 

"You had a hard time believing it last year too, Finnigan, and you were proved wrong, weren't you?" Ron growled. Seamus ignored him. 

"What is that thing for?" Seamus pointed at the mirror. 

Hermione grinned. "It's like a telephone," she answered softly. "Watch." 

She picked up the mirror and put it in Harry's hand. Harry was quite surprised, as he thought she'd do it herself. 

"Sirius Black," Harry said quietly but clearly. They waited. "Sirius Black." 

Seamus and Dean had both leaned forward eagerly, but when Sirius didn't answer right away, both sat back down, disappointed. Seamus was starting to look sceptical again. 

"Sirius Black," Harry repeated. He glanced at Remus. "You don't think anything's happened to him?" 

"I'm alright, Harry, I was just sleeping and it took me a moment to pull my head together." Harry started and looked down at the mirror. Sirius grinned up at him. 

"It's taken you forever to talk to me again! How are you? Where are you?" 

"I'm fine, Sirius," he said with a smile. "I'm at school. But you should see this." 

Remus waved his wand and the paper shrank until it was small enough to fit inside the mirror frame. Harry held it up to the mirror. He looked up while Sirius read and found Dean and Seamus immobilized with shock. 

"That," Dean said, "is the coolest thing I've ever seen." 

Harry was about to reply when he heard Sirius curse. Then, to his amazement, Sirius started to laugh. He pulled the paper away from the mirror. 

"That was the biggest load of rubbish I've ever read," Sirius gasped in between howls of laughter. 

Harry looked at Ron, wondering if perhaps Sirius was a bit unhinged. 

"Ah, it's nice to know that I'm remembered anyway. Thanks Harry, I needed a laugh. As I said, it's dreadfully dull in here." 

"Where are you?" Seamus asked quickly. Sirius turned and looked at him curiously. 

"I don't know you," he said. His face grew serious. 

"This is Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, Sirius," Harry said quickly. "Seamus was having a bit of trouble believing that you...aren't here. And that you're not a Death Eater." Sirius' face darkened and Harry was reminded of the first moment he'd seen Sirius in the Shrieking Shack. 

"I am not, and have never been, a Death Eater," Sirius snarled in Seamus' direction. "And I'm not in Britain. Hell, I'm not even on a physical plane. I went through a bloody arch and I'm stuck here in hellishly boring limbo. I'd of rather died, rather than fallen over. God, I hate this. Hello, Professor McGonagall." 

Harry jumped as though electrocuted. He turned to find Professor McGonagall behind him, holding a sheaf of parchment, frozen in shock. She'd apparently come up to give them their timetables and glanced at the mirror over Harry's shoulder. 

Sirius, however, started. He stared up at Remus in wonder. "What the hell are you doing there, Moony?" 

Remus grinned. "I'm teaching again, Padfoot," he answered. 

Sirius beamed and then opened his mouth to say something. 

"Sirius Black?" Professor McGonagall had found her voice. "But he's dea-I mean, he's wanted by the law. What is he doing here?" 

Harry glanced at Seamus and saw that, finally, he believed them. 

Professor McGonagall sat down beside Remus. She stared at the mirror in Harry's hand. "Brilliant," she breathed. "How did you do it?" 

"I'll explain later, Professor," Remus said quickly, glancing at Seamus and Dean. "Excuse us, will you, boys?" 

Dean and Seamus nodded and stood. Professor McGonagall handed them their timetables and they moved down the table. 

Seamus stopped beside Harry before they went. "I'm sorry Harry," he said quietly. 

"Now, do you mind explaining to me what that was all about?" Sirius demanded as soon as Dean and Seamus were out of earshot. Remus explained quickly and Sirius sighed. 

"I figured as much." 

"So how on earth did you do this?" demanded McGonagall. Remus sighed, looking tired. He rubbed his eyes with his hand. 

"You might as well tell her, Moony," Sirius said with a grin. "She might as well know that you aren't all innocence and high standards. Hell, most of our pranks were pulled off by you." 

Harry laughed. He'd figured as much.

Remus glared at them both. "For your information," he said haughtily. "I was a _prefect_." 

He sounded so much like Percy that Ron and Ginny stared at him in shock. Sirius, McGonagall, Hermione and Harry burst out laughing, and a moment later the two Weasley's joined in. Remus glared around at them all, but he was smirking. 

"I remember those mirrors," McGonagall said softly after she'd calmed a bit. "Well, not those particular mirrors, but mirrors much like them. You and James used to use them all the time." She smiled at Sirius. "How is he? And Lily?" 

It looked as though shutters had closed over Sirius' eyes. He sighed softly. 

"Sirius hadn't seen them, Professor," Remus said softly. "Sirius isn't dead." 

McGonagall reacted much the same way Harry had. Remus explained everything. Harry watched Sirius as Remus explained. He just sat quietly, nodding here and there. Remus explained Harry's idea about the mirrors, how they'd journeyed to the Ministry, how they'd sneaked into the Death Chamber and had slid the other mirror through the veil. How they'd waited. And waited. And waited. 

"Extraordinary," she said as Remus finished. "So that's why you were on the Knight Bus that night." Her eyes flickered over Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Where were you four when the Bus was attacked?" 

"Attacked?" Sirius sputtered. "What are you talking about, attacked?" 

"We were on the Bus," Harry answered McGonagall. "We were under an Invisibility Cloak so Stan and Ernie wouldn't see us. Remus insisted we'd be safer, and we were. Voldemort didn't see us. Instead, he just demanded Remus tell him where I was." 

McGonagall closed her eyes. Sirius, however, was nearly beating on the mirror, trying to get someone's attention. 

"Hello! I asked a question! Who was attacked?" 

"The Knight Bus, Padfoot," Remus answered. "He attacked the Knight Bus and killed two people. He nearly got me, but Dumbledore got me out of there. I managed to send these four back to...where we were staying by portkey." 

McGonagall suddenly gasped. "Oh my goodness, it's nearly time for you four to head to your classes. Here are your schedules." She handed them out. "It was nice to see you, Sirius, I hope to talk to you again. Remus, you should get to your class as well." 

Harry had the distinct impression that she was leaving before Sirius exploded, because there was still ten minutes before their first class. Looking down at Sirius, however, Harry could understand why McGonagall wanted to get out of there. His face was nearly purple with fury. Harry wasn't sure whether it was at Voldemort or at Remus and himself. 

"We should get going," Hermione said quickly. "We'll call you again later, okay Sirius? Tell you how our first day went." She stood up, motioning to the others to follow. 

"See you later, Sirius," Ron and Ginny said quietly, getting up to follow. 

"Coming, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. 

"In a moment," he answered. "Go on ahead." 

"Bye," Sirius grunted. He glared up at Harry and Remus. "You are not to come to the Ministry again," he told them both. 

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me, Sirius, but I am not a child." 

"Neither am I!" Harry said furiously. "Last year you berated me because I wouldn't let you come up here! You said that my dad would do it just for the thrill! I really wish you would make up your damned mind, Sirius!" 

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Last year I was there to protect you. This year I'm not. Last year, Remus was not the only link to your parents you had. This year he is. I repeat, neither of you is to come to the Ministry." 

Remus laughed. 

"So last year, I was expendable. Thanks Padfoot." 

Sirius glowered at Remus. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Don't be a git." His face was relaxing a bit. "I don't want either of you to join me here. I don't want you to join Lily and James either. Please. Please promise me that you won't come here again. Promise me that you'll be careful. Please." 

It was painful to hear Sirius begging Harry and Remus to be safe. Glancing up at Remus, Harry could see that it hurt him as well. 

"We can't promise that we won't be at the Ministry, Sirius," Harry said quietly. 

"But we both promise that we'll be careful," Remus added. "I miss you and James and Lily, but I really don't care to see any of you in person anytime soon." 

Sirius smiled sadly. "I suppose that will do. You should get to class, Harry. And you, Remus. Contact me later and let me know about your first day. Both of you." 

He smiled up at them both and the mirror went blank. 

*

Harry's first lesson of the day was Charms. He met up with Ron and Hermione as they were entering the classroom. 

"Was he very angry?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw Harry. 

"No," he answered, flopping into an empty seat, trying to catch his breath. "He just wanted to tell Remus and I not to come to the Ministry again." 

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Who's he to talk?" 

Harry chuckled. "That's basically what I said to him. I told him to make up his mind." 

Their conversation ended there as Professor Flitwick started the lesson. 

Ginny caught up with them as they were leaving the Charms classroom. She wanted to know what Sirius had said, so Harry told her. She was about to say something when Professor McGonagall stepped out of her office and stopped in front of them. 

"Miss Weasley, Mr Potter, I wish to speak with the both of you." 

Harry looked at Ginny in surprise. Usually it was Ron and he that got the talking to, not Ginny. McGonagall had a small smile on her face. 

"Neither of you are in trouble, Potter, so don't worry. Go along, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger. Mr Potter will catch you up." 

Confused and curious, both Harry and Ginny followed Professor McGonagall into her empty classroom. She sat behind her desk and looked at the two of them with her beady eyes. 

"As you are well aware of, Potter, you were given a lifetime ban from Quidditch last year," she said cautiously. 

Harry grimaced. He was aware, and was still smarting from it. He said nothing, merely waited. 

"As...er..._Professor_ Umbridge isn't with us any longer, it is up to the school and the school board to decide your fate. Whether to uphold the ban, or to allow you to resume your position on the team." Harry held his breath. "The school board thought that there was no harm in allowing you to play, so as of right now, you are once more a member of the Gryffindor team. That is, of course, if you are still interested in playing Seeker?" 

Harry was speechless. He had never thought that he'd be allowed back on the team. Ginny gave a squeal and flung her arms around Harry's shoulders. 

"I told you Harry! I told you that you'd be back!" 

"Miss Weasley, kindly get a grip on yourself. Mr Potter hasn't answered my question yet." Harry stared at McGonagall. She hardly needed to ask. 

"I'm interested, Professor. I'm definitely interested!" 

McGonagall smiled. "I thought as much. Now there is the question of the Captaincy. As you know, Miss Johnson left school last year, as did your brothers, and Alicia Spinnet. That leaves Katie Bell, whose leadership skills are questionable, Mr Weasley, and you two. I know Mr Weasley has the talent, but I think he is best as Keeper, and not as Captain. That leaves you two. Both have shown yourselves to have excellent leadership skills, so this year I am going to divide the Captaincy. You two will be the new Gryffindor Captains." 

Harry and Ginny stared at McGonagall, and then at each other. Harry wondered if he looked as stunned as Ginny did. 

"But, Professor," Ginny argued. "I've only been on the team a few months. I don't even have a position, not really, now that Harry's back-" 

"From what I saw, Miss Weasley, you showed excellent skills on a broom, and would be an asset to the team in any position, and you were very good with your teammates. Are you saying that you don't wish to be Captain?" 

Ginny shook her head. "Not at all, Professor, it's an honour! It's just...I don't really understand, I guess. I thought Harry would be Captain, is all." 

"Mr Potter is going to be Captain, as are you. Co-Captains. As I already explained, you both show excellent leadership skills, and I know that you work well together. I think your fire and passion will counteract Potter's easygoing nature." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. Easygoing? Since when? 

"Yes, Potter, easygoing. You're not about to tell anyone to get the Snitch or die trying, are you?" She smirked at him. 

"Well, no Professor, as I'm the Seeker, I probably wouldn't." 

Ginny snickered. McGonagall smiled. 

"That's all I wished to speak to you about, you both should get on to the Great Hall." 

And, still stunned, Harry and Ginny left the room.

***

****

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this story. I'm glad that you're enjoying it, and thank you for all the reviews. I'm going to try to finish this story before I update Saviour, because there are things coming up in Saviour that are spoilers for this story. So please be patient with me!!


	15. The Newest Boggart

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

The Newest Boggart

"What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked as soon as Harry and Ginny joined up with them in the Great Hall. 

Ginny still looked shocked, and Harry imagined that he did too. 

"What's wrong?" Ron demanded.

"I'm back on the team," Harry said quietly. 

Hermione and Ron beamed. 

"I knew you would be, Harry!" Hermione said happily. 

"That's great, mate!" Ron enthused. "I knew McGonagall wouldn't let you stay off the team!" 

Harry smiled. Ginny was staring at Harry, her eyes still huge. 

"What is going on?" Ron demanded suddenly. "You both have eyes the size of galleons. And Ginny's being quiet. That's not normal, there's something up. What's going on?" 

Ginny turned to look at Ron and Hermione. Her expression didn't change one bit. Harry couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. 

"Quidditch...Captain!" he managed to get out, between fits of laughter and gasping for breath. "Ginny's been made Quidditch Captain!" 

"What?" Ron and Hermione demanded at the same time. 

Ginny had seemed to snap out of her reverie by Harry's announcement. She glared at them all. 

"Who else has been named Quidditch Captain, you git! Go on then, tell them!" 

Ron's jaw dropped as he and Hermione both turned to Harry. 

"You too, mate? You and Ginny?" 

Hermione broke into a huge smile. "That's amazing!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you both! I thought it would be Harry, mainly because you weren't on the team for long, Ginny, but Co-Captains is great!" 

Ginny smiled at her friend. "I thought it would be Harry too, I nearly wet myself when she said that I was a Captain as well." 

Harry and Ron stared at each other, then at Ginny. 

"That was a bit too much information," they said as one. 

Hermione and Ginny both laughed as they helped themselves to shepherd's pie. "Congratulations, Harry," Remus' quiet voice came from behind them. "And you too, Ginny. Professor McGonagall just told me." 

He sat at the table next to them and grinned. It was strange to see a teacher sitting at the House Tables. 

"I feel strange sitting up there by myself," Remus said quietly, as though reading Harry's mind. "I feel like everyone's staring at me, especially now that they know what I am." 

Harry looked over Remus' shoulder and saw that people were, in fact, glancing his way surreptitiously. It made him angry. 

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Remus said with a shrug. "There's nothing you can do about it." He picked up a chicken leg. "You three have double Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon, right? What class have you got, Ginny?" 

"Double Potions," she answered with a scowl. Remus chuckled. 

"It's nice to see that hating Potions is a Weasley family tradition. Bill didn't enjoy it either, did he?" 

"No," Ron answered. "He was excellent at it though, as you know. Charlie too. Percy wasn't bad, he was good enough to get an Outstanding OWL and NEWT, but I think Snape made him nervous." He grinned. "And of course Fred and George caused mayhem whenever they could." 

"Unlike you three, who have always been perfect little angels in Potions," Remus said blandly. Harry chuckled. 

"Always," Ron said, his face impassive. "I am a _Prefect_, you know." 

"Ugh, shut up already, Percy," Ginny groaned. 

Hermione and Harry laughed as Ron huffed in mock-outrage. Remus grinned at them and got to his feet. 

"I'll see you in class. Don't be late!" 

Hermione grinned excitedly. "I wonder what he's got planned for this class," she squealed. "Remember, Professor Lupin's classes were always fun!" 

The four of them ate quickly. Ginny said goodbye glumly as she stood to head to her Potions class. Hermione paused as she stood up and glanced around the Great Hall quickly.

"I wonder if it's wise that Professor Lupin sit with us like he has been," she said suddenly. Harry and Ron both looked at her. She had a worried look on her face.

"Well, remember how Voldemort's - come _on_ already, Ron - remember how he lured you out last year Harry? I'm sure _somebody_ here has to have Death Eater parents."

At this she glanced over at Malfoy. "What if somebody tells Voldemort? What if they do the same to you as they did with Sirius?"

Harry glanced around the Great Hall as well, just making sure nobody was listening.

"Hermione, I've explained to you, I've been working at the Occlumency. Professor Dumbledore helped me. Plus, Remus is _here_. How exactly is somebody going to lure me out?"

Hermione bit her lip. "They could tell you something bad happened during a full moon, couldn't they?"

Ron sighed. "Hermione…stop worrying. Harry's not going to fall for the same trick twice. And Remus probably won't be getting too far out of Harry's sight, because I think he's keeping an eye on him."  
"But you don't know that, do you Ron?" Hermione snapped, glaring in Ron's direction. They started towards the door. Ron was glaring at Hermione and opened his mouth to say something.  
"Stop, already," Harry said tersely. "Hermione, I'll say something to Remus, but I'm sure he's thought about it, and he'll remind me, just as he reminded Sirius, that he's not a child and that he can make up his own mind."

The three of them came to a halt as they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. It had been completely rearranged so that all the desks were in a half circle, and Remus' desk was in the middle. Harry raised his eyebrows and glanced at Ron and Hermione. They quickly chose desks near Neville, Seamus and Dean and waited eagerly for Remus.

They didn't have to wait too long. Remus entered the room, his battered briefcase in his hand, a slight smile on his face.

"Hello again, everybody," he said with a smile. 

"Hello, Professor Lupin!" the class chorused back. Remus' smile widened.

"It's nice to be back. I won't take the roll, since I know you're all here. We'll start by opening your bags."

The class just stared at Remus. He raised his eyebrows.

"Come now, I said open your bags. Now, please."

Somewhat confused, the class obeyed, opening their backpacks.

"Thank you. Next I want you to place your wand in there."  
They did.

"Now, remove last year's text book, _Defensive Magical Theory_, please."  
Everyone but Hermione did this. Dismay was written all over Dean and Seamus' face. Hermione, as usual, had her hand in the air.

"Hermione?"

"Professor, I was just -"

"Yes, I know. Questioning me," Remus interrupted with a smile. "Kindly do as I asked, Hermione."

Harry and Ron both stared at Remus, mouths open. Since when had Remus started acting so Snape-like? 

Hermione goggled at Remus as well, but put her hand down, and took out her book.

"Thank you," Remus said quietly. "Now, I wish for you to turn to page 376. Read that chapter and we'll discuss it. There will be no need to talk."  
Hermione dropped her book in shock. Remus wasn't acting like Snape, he was acting like Umbridge. 

Harry glanced around. Everyone was staring at Remus. He scowled and glared at each of them.

"Do it, we don't have all day!"

Bewildered and dismayed, the Gryffindor class opened their books to the chapter entitled _Werewolf Brutality_ and began to read in silence. Hermione had skimmed the short chapter, which basically said that, as dark beasts and undoubtedly dark wizards, the werewolf should be put down immediately after receiving the bite, or, at the very least, be required to wear a symbol on their robes, identifying them as werewolves. Harry's hands shook as he read the page, anger threatening to overwhelm him. Hermione's jaw was clenched in anger and her hand was, once again, in the air. Remus was, as Umbridge had done, ignoring her.

The class finished reading quickly. Lavender and Parvati both had tears in their eyes. The chapter had gone into some detail about how wizards had dealt with ravaging werewolves in the past. It hadn't been pretty.

Harry cleared his throat, causing Remus to look at the class. He'd been looking out the window. He found everyone staring at him and smiled.

"All finished? Good. Now, the next thing I would like for you to do is to open your bags once more."  
Seamus sighed impatiently as they all leant over and opened their backpacks.

"Now, I want you to take out your wands."

Harry could feel a grin start to work its way on to his face. He pulled his wand.

"See this circle here?" Remus indicated a circle that had been drawn on the floor. "Banish your books there, please."

Harry caught sight of Ron's face and could tell that he was starting to think along the same lines as he was as they Banished their books to the circle.

Remus backed away. "Now, what I want for you to do is to look directly at your book, point your wand at it, and say '_Incendio!'"_

Hermione stared at Remus, a knowing smile creeping across her face. Harry and Hermione raised their wands first and pointed them at their books. 

"_Incendio!"_ they cried at the same time. Two of the books in the pile burst into flame. Ron laughed and did the same to his book.

Soon the floor was aflame. Harry glanced at Remus and saw his eyes narrowed maliciously. Harry shivered, hoping that Remus Lupin never became his enemy.

"Right," Remus said as the last book burst into flame. "We'll just let that burn for a moment. Any questions regarding that chapter?" As he spoke he pulled out his briefcase, which wobbled on the desk. Harry raised his eyebrows as he looked at it.

Neville raised his hand. "Do people treat you different when they find out?" he asked quietly.

Remus tilted his head to the side as he regarded Neville thoughtfully. Slowly he nodded.

"They do. They automatically assume that I am a Dark Wizard and should be dealt with accordingly. Dolores Umbridge, who was your Dark Arts professor last term, was one of those. She pushed through a legislation three years ago that made it close to impossible for me to find work." Remus' jaw was clenched tight and he took a deep, calming breath before continuing. "Many people think werewolves aren't to be trusted, just for something that is beyond our control." He smiled bitterly. "There are, of course, Dark Wizards who are werewolves, just there are Dark Wizards who aren't werewolves."

Parvati raised her hand slowly. 

"Is there a cure?" she asked quietly.

Remus forced a laugh. "No, Parvati. No cure, not yet. I would be first in line for it if there were. Being a werewolf is not something most people enjoy, or would willingly choose to stay. It's not only the transformation, but the days leading up to, and the days after the full moon are hell.

"Are there any other questions?"

Seamus raised his hand almost reluctantly, as though he were afraid of upsetting Remus again. Remus looked at him with no trace of anger in his eyes. 

"Seamus?"

Seamus swallowed nervously. "Have you ever bitten anyone? As a werewolf?"

Harry could see Hermione puffing up indignantly out of the corner of his eye. She opened her mouth to say something, but Remus silenced her with a look. Then he turned his eyes back to Seamus, looking thoughtful. Everyone waited breathlessly for his answer.

"I never have, Seamus," Remus answered, very quietly. "When I was a child, my parents took…precautions. When I was here, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, mainly, took precautions. The Whomping Willow, the Shrieking Shack…they were placed for my use. Now, as an adult, even with the Wolfsbane Potion, I still take precautions, but with the potion, I'm able to just curl up in my office as a harmless wolf. However, I place Unbreakable Charms on the windows and on the door, and Professor Dumbledore does something, I'm not sure what, in the event of my getting a bad batch of Wolfsbane.

"There is no need to be afraid of me, Seamus." He looked Seamus directly in the eyes, then slowly turned his head, looking at each of them in turn. "I swear, I will never harm any of you." He looked at Harry. "I swear on Padfoot's soul."

Harry blinked furiously, trying to clear his eyes. Everyone but Hermione and Ron looked confused, but he found that he didn't care. He nodded at Remus.

The briefcase gave another wobble. Neville raised his hand again.

"Another Boggart, sir?"

"Sure is, Neville," Remus answered cheerfully. He looked grateful for the change of subject. "I'm very certain in all of your abilities, but the first quarter of this term is going to be spent on revision. Professor Dumbledore wants a refresher for you all, and then we'll move on to learning how to defend yourselves against Dark Wizards. As last term was almost a complete waste, we need to refresh your skills." He smiled around at them all. 

"However," he continued, "today we are going to work on the Patronus Charm. That's what this Boggart is for. Later, I will let you all have a go at it, but for now, Harry is going to come up here and demonstrate how to do the Patronus against a Dementor, which is what the Boggart will turn into when it sees him."

Harry flushed, goggling at Remus. Lavender and Parvati looked round at him, and Ron and Hermione both grinned. Hermione had also done a Patronus, though not against a Dementor. They didn't think they should tell Remus that anyway, as it had been during DA classes, even though Remus knew about them.

"The reason we're starting with the Patronus is simply thus. The Dementors have left Azkaban, and could attack at any time. You need to be able to defend yourselves against them. We will watch how Harry does his Patronus, and then each of you will try one." He glanced at the books burning on the floor. "_Aqua."_ A jet of water issued from the tip of Remus' wand and steam rose into the air as the books were extinguished.

"Harry? Could you come up here please? If you don't mind, that is."

Harry shook his head and moved to stand in front of the class. He pushed the sleeves of his robes up and held his wand ready.

"Ready, Harry?" Remus asked, his wand pointing at the lock on his briefcase.

"Not yet, I need a happy memory." He racked his brain, trying to think of something. Subconsciously he wondered what he would hear this time the Dementor approached him. At first it had been his parents, then it had changed to Voldemort's return. What would it be now? 

He finally decided that being named Quidditch Captain would be a happy enough memory, as his stomach still squirmed with excitement at the thought. He nodded at Remus, who unlocked the briefcase.

Harry had to look around. The Dementor had not appeared as they had thought it would. Instead, the Boggart turned into a large stone cauldron. Harry's stomach flip flopped. He knew what was coming.

"Your greatest fear is a huge cauldron?" Seamus and Parvati asked at the same time. Then, slowly, there was a hiss and steam began to issue from the cauldron. Parvati screamed as a figure began to emerge from it. Lavender screamed as well.

Harry stared as Lord Voldemort smiled and stepped from the cauldron.

***

****

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this story. I'm glad that you're enjoying it, and thank you for all the reviews. I'm going to try to finish this story before I update Saviour, because there are things coming up in Saviour that are spoilers for this story. So please be patient with me!!


	16. Dancing Purple Bears and Polka Dots

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

Dancing Purple Bears and Polka Dots

Voldemort smiled menacingly at Harry as he stepped to the floor. Harry was staring at him, his jaw slack. Ron and Hermione both let out a shout and were on their feet, wands out, at Harry's side in an instant. Voldemort's smile widened, his mouth opened and high-pitched laughter filled the room.

Seamus and Dean had grabbed Parvati and Lavender and had ushered them to the other side of the room. Harry barely noted that both girls were screaming at the top of their lungs. Neville quickly jumped up to join Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Remus had gone white when Voldemort had materialized, but he quickly got his wits together and rushed to join Harry. He seized Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, it's only a Boggart! Remember the spell!"

Harry's mind was blank. He raised his wand and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, but he only laughed as another replaced it. Harry nearly dropped his own wand.

"Harry, you're panicking! Don't panic. You _know_ how to deal with a Boggart. Come on!" Remus was yelling in his ear. Hermione, Ron and Neville had backed away. Their original panic had faded, and now they stood back to watch.

Harry felt his panic fading, and remembered the spell for Boggarts. He raised his wand, but before he could say the words, Boggart Voldemort also raised his wand. His grin widened, his red eyes flashing.

Harry wondered briefly if Boggarts could speak. He'd never heard one before.

__

"Avada Kedavra!" The spell issued from the Boggart Voldemort's wand. Harry gasped as the rush of green headed his way. 

"Get down!" Remus yelled, grabbing Harry and shoving him to the floor. Harry knocked his head against the leg of Remus' desk as they hit the floor. He felt his hair move as the Killing Curse soared over their heads. Remus jumped up.

"_Riddikulus!"_ he cried. Boggart Voldemort exploded into a thousand wispy pieces. 

Harry could feel everyone's eyes on him. Remus turned slowly, his breath coming in gasps. He looked at Harry, who could feel a flush rising on his face.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked quietly. Harry nodded, climbing to his feet. He found he couldn't look at anybody. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke quietly, right in his ear. He shook his head.

"Harry, it's alright, mate," Ron said, also near him. He realised that they had him by the arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pulling his arms out of their grip. He looked up to realise that Remus was right in front of him.

"You passed out, Harry. I think when I knocked you over, you hit your head. See? Your forehead is bleeding." He held up a cloth that had blood on it. Harry blinked.

"Why did my Boggart take the form of Voldemort?"

Around them, he heard people gasp. He looked around. Parvati and Lavender were in tears. Dean and Seamus were trying to comfort them, while Neville had his arm around Hermione's shoulder. She was white and her hands seemed to be shaking. She gave Harry a watery smile. Ron still had his hand on Harry's elbow. Harry realised he was sitting on the floor, leaning against Remus' desk.

"Because you're more afraid of him than you are of Dementors," Remus answered mildly. He still held the cloth to Harry's forehead. Harry realised this and took hold of the cloth himself. Remus sighed and straightened. "I'm sorry, Harry, I should have realised that."

"When he did Avada Kedavra…" Harry started.

"I don't know, Harry," Remus answered, again seeming as though he could read Harry's mind. "I don't know if it would have even hurt you at all. It didn't do any damage the wall where it hit, but it still might have hurt you." Remus shrugged. "Lucky we didn't get the chance to find out."

Harry still felt embarrassed. He glanced around and was happy to see that everyone else had finally stopped staring at him. He looked at Remus, who leaned forward.

"Why did I freeze?" Harry asked quietly. Ron and Remus both looked at him sharply.

"Because you weren't expecting You-Know-Who to materialise, Harry," Ron answered sharply. Remus nodded in agreement.

"You were expecting a Dementor, not Voldemort. And especially not Voldemort like that." Remus paused. "That's how he came back, isn't it? In that cauldron."

It wasn't really a question, but Harry nodded anyway. He was embarrassed about how he had frozen, especially since he had faced Voldemort before. And won.

"Maybe it was just the shock of seeing him inside Hogwarts," Harry said softly, mainly to himself.

"Could be, Harry," Remus agreed. "Listen, I think we'll end the class here today."  
Harry shook his head. "No, Professor, there's still a half hour left and you wanted to show the Patronus Charm."  
Remus smiled. "I wanted you to show it. Do you think you still can?"  
Harry smiled back. "Sure I can. We just can't use the Boggart, apparently."  
Remus chuckled. Ron helped Harry to his feet and the class seated themselves once more.

Harry stood in front of them shakily, his wand raised. He thought of the day that Voldemort would finally be defeated.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _

Prongs erupted from the tip of his wand and galloped around the room. Remus smiled as he looked at Harry, pride shining in his grey eyes.

*

Harry looked around the Gryffindor table and wondered how many people knew that he'd frozen when his Boggart had become Voldemort. Ron told him not to worry about it, as the rest of the class had panicked as much as Harry had. Even Lavender and Parvati had told him not to worry, that they would have frozen as well. This made Harry feel a tiny bit better.

Ginny was angrily filling them in on her Potions lessons. Apparently Snape had spent the whole class breathing down her neck, and had made her so flustered that she'd melted her cauldron. Ron had grinned happily and told her that she could have his.

Harry grinned at Ginny. She looked ready to spit fire.

"You know _why_ he's doing it, don't you?" she spat at him. He nodded.

"Because you were made Captain. He wants to have an excuse to give you detention so you can't run tryouts."

Ginny growled as she reached for her juice. She swore loudly when she knocked it over.

"Ginny!" Hermione admonished her. There was slight amusement in her eyes as she cleaned up Ginny's mess with a wave of her wand.

Harry glanced up at the staff table. Remus was talking with Professor Flitwick. He was laughing at something Flitwick had said. 

He hadn't been at all upset when Harry had mentioned to him that Hermione felt it might not be safe for him to sit with them. He had merely smiled and agreed. He said that he had thought that himself after he'd left the table that morning. Harry still felt a little bad, but Remus told him not to worry about it, that he should have thought of that.

Harry's thoughts came back to the Gryffindor table, where Ginny was still ranting under her breath about Snape. He grinned at his steak and kidney pie. Ginny's temper was really quite amazing.

"Harry Potter."

Ginny stopped talking midrant. Harry looked up at the other three, then all around him. Who was that?

"Harry Potter."

"The mirror, you git," Ginny hissed. 

"Oh. Right," Harry said, feeling foolish. He grabbed his bag from under the table and pulled the mirror out of it. Glancing around, making sure nobody was looking, he flipped it over and smiled at Sirius.

"Took you bloody long enough," Sirius said with a grin.

"It took me a minute to find it," Harry said.

Ron snorted. "More like it took you a minute to realise who was talking."  
Sirius chuckled. Harry thought he looked very tired. He opened his mouth to ask when Sirius interrupted him.

"How was your first day?"

"Not bad," Harry answered. "We had double Charms and double Defence Against the Dark Arts. Remus had me show my Patronus Charm for everyone."

Hermione smiled down at Sirius. "He even found a Boggart for Harry to show us with because the Boggart used to show up as a Dementor for Harry."  
Harry and Ron both glared at Hermione. She looked at them questioningly.

"Used to?" Sirius picked up on that right away. "What did it turn into this time?"

"Big mouth," Ron muttered. Hermione flushed and clapped a hand over her mouth, only just realizing what she had said.

"It turned into Voldemort," Harry answered. Sirius groaned.

"I should have figured." His hand came up and rubbed his chin. He sighed softly.

"It's alright, Sirius," Harry said quickly. Sirius smiled at him.

"How'd you cut yourself?" he asked softly.

"I did that," Remus answered from behind them. He leaned over Harry.

"Oh really nice, Moony."

"When Lord Voldemort is using an Unforgivable on one of my students, I'm going to move them, and if they happen to get a bump on their head, then so be it. Even if the Voldemort that's doing it is only a Boggart."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Unforgivable?"

"It was Voldemort," Hermione said, somewhat impatiently. "Of course he was using an Unforgivable. Plus it was a Voldemort from Harry's mind, so of course he would be using _that_ Unforgivable."

Sirius swore. "He used Avada Kedavra." It wasn't a question.

Harry nodded. "But I'm alright, Sirius. Like we said, we thought the Boggart would become a Dementor. I kind of…froze when it became Voldemort."

"Stop saying that, Harry." Remus was angry. "Anyone would have. I did too."

Sirius shook his head. "It's understandable, Harry. Don't be too hard on yourself."

Harry grinned. "You know, we've talked more now than we did when you were…around."

Sirius smiled too. "I know."

Harry barely noticed as the plates around them went clean. Remus said goodnight and headed to his room. Harry stood, still speaking with Sirius and moved toward the Gryffindor common room.

*

Harry smiled as he walked into the Great Hall the next morning. He was in a fantastic mood today. He'd spoken to Sirius for hours the night before. 

Even the prospect of Potions didn't dampened his good mood. 

Even the prospect of Potions without Ron.

Snape only took students who'd gotten an Outstanding on the OWLs for Advanced Potions. Ron had only gotten an Exceeds Expectations.

Harry sat down, swiping his damp hair out of his eyes. He hadn't really bothered to dry his hair after the shower, as it did its own thing anyway. He helped himself to some cornflakes.

"You're happy this morning," Ginny commented with a smile.

"That I am," he replied with a grin. Ron grinned back at him, and Hermione actually looked up from her Arithmancy text book.

"What's up, Harry?" she asked.

"Nothing, really," he answered honestly. "I just had a good talk with Sirius last night and today I'm happy."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond as the morning post arrived. Owls swooped in the windows and around the Great Hall, searching for the person who they had post for. Harry was surprised when a package landed on the table in front of him. He looked up and saw that Ron, Hermione and Ginny all had one as well.

He glanced up at the Head Table and saw, to his surprise, that Remus had received the same package.

With some trepidation Ron picked up his package. The look of surprise and suspicion on his face changed to one of amusement when he read the card on top.

"They're from Fred and George," he said with a laugh. Harry grabbed his and opened it quickly.

His eyes widened as several obviously enchanted fireworks fell out of the brown paper. He looked inside the package and found several brightly coloured candies as well.

Ron had a huge grin on his face. He had also received fireworks and candies. Ginny and Hermione as well. Hermione had picked up a candy and was looking at it in wonder.

"These better not be those Skiving Snackbox things," she muttered.

Ginny laughed and popped one in her mouth. Harry and Ron stared as her hair turned white and freckled and her face turned scarlet. Her eyes widened as she looked at herself, and Harry noticed that the whites of her eyes had turned brown and that her irises were white.

"Creepy!" Ron exclaimed, staring at Ginny. Ginny burst out laughing.

"Hey, Colin, want a candy?" she asked with a grin. Colin laughed and shook his head.

"I wonder how long that spell lasts," Hermione said quietly, her eyes sparkling with laughter. 

Harry had to laugh as people around them noticed Ginny. Several paused in the act of raising forks to their mouth to stare. A few minutes later, Ginny's freckled hair started to drain back into her face and her hair slowly turned red again.

"Oh, I have got to try one of those," Hermione said with a laugh. Ron and Harry stared as she opened one and popped it into her mouth. There wasn't a huge difference as her hair and skin changed colours. Harry chuckled at her brown and white eyes. "They actually taste good too!" she exclaimed.

Harry and Ron each unwrapped one of their candies. Harry watched Ron pop one in his mouth and turn red before he popped his own.

It felt as though all the blood were draining out of his head, only to be replaced a second later. A whooshing sounded in his ears as he felt his skin colour and his hair colour switch.

"These taste like butterbeer!" he said.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stared at him a moment before bursting into laughter.

"I think Harry's transformation is the best of the bunch!" Seamus said, laughing as well.

Harry looked down at his hands. He gasped. They were jet black. He held up the mirror with the broomsticks all over it. His hair was a pale flesh colour and the whites of his eyes were a vivid green. His face was jet black.

"Cool!" he said with a laugh. He liked the fact that you couldn't see his scar the best.

"What on earth is going on here?" a voice snapped above them. Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, a smile threatening to creep across her face.

"Candies from Ron's brothers, Professor," Hermione answered. She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "We think there might be an enchantment on them."  
McGonagall snorted. "Indeed. Well, carry on."

Harry looked at the Head Table and found both Remus and Professor Dumbledore looking at them. Both of them seemed to be highly amused.

"It suits yeh, Harry," Hagrid called. Harry grinned.

"Divination," Ginny was saying with a sigh. "I can't wait until I can drop it."

Ron laughed and swirled his tea leaves. "Let's see," he said with a mystical whisper. "What do the leaves say for today?" He made a production of draining his cup and then picking it up again. "'Die, Ron, die.' and a load of other soggy brown rubbish."

Harry laughed.

"It doesn't say 'Die Ron die', you git," Hermione said with a laugh. She grabbed Ron's cup from him. "It says 'Ron, you are a silly prat!'" 

Ginny laughed too, grinning across at Harry. They all started gathering up their books and bags.

As they exited the Great Hall, Harry turned to tell Ginny to have fun in Divination. Ron, who had been saying something in Hermione's direction, crashed into him. Ron's package of fireworks fell from on top of his books.

People screamed as the loud bangs started echoing through the Entrance Hall. Ron and Harry both dove out of the way of the fireworks. Hermione burst out laughing as she stared at the fireworks. Ginny was already rolling with mirth.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Remus all came charging into the Entrance Hall, wands drawn. They stopped in surprise at the sight before them.

Fred and George had apparently been improving their fireworks. Last year it had been Catherine Wheels and fireworks that spelled out curse words. This year, it was 12 purple bears. They had lined up and broken into a spirited rendition of the Can-Can. They were singing loudly, but each sang a different song. It was a wild cacophony of noise.

Swooping around them were 12 polka dotted vultures. They were flying in a circle, and every couple seconds they would stop, do a complicated dance step, and begin swooping around again. 

It was truly an amazing sight.

Ron was clinging to Harry's arm, trying to stay on his feet, he was laughing so hard. Harry caught sight of Dumbledore's shocked face as Ron collapsed with mirth. Harry couldn't help but laugh harder at the teachers' surprise. Remus was shaking with suppressed laughter and McGonagall had a thin smile on her face. Flitwick looked unsure of whether to laugh or not. 

Dumbledore had tears running down his face, he was laughing so hard.

"Ah, those two. We will miss them around here," he said, chuckling.

***


	17. Potions

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

Potions

Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Ginny, who were still crying with mirth and nearly ran toward the dungeons. As it was, they were barely in time for Potions.

"That was bloody brilliant," Dean whispered as he entered behind them. Seamus wasn't there.

Hermione was still giggling slightly, even though she was usually very much against disturbances in the halls.

Harry's amusement had faded as soon as they'd entered the room. His eyes had fallen on Snape as he, Dean and Hermione took a table together.

Harry didn't dare tell Hermione, but the only person he blamed more than Kreacher for Sirius going through the veil was Snape. Remus knew, but Hermione never would. He could just imagine her reaction.

Harry felt a surge of anger boil up as Snape turned to face the class. Oily-haired and sallow faced as ever, Harry noticed that Snape was carefully not looking in his direction.

He glanced around the class to see who else was in with them. Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were the only two from Slytherin. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff and Terry Boot and Michael Corner from Ravenclaw were also there. Harry glared at the back of Malfoy's head. Snape was closing the door to the dungeon when Parvati and Padma Patil came running into the room. Parvati had a large red welt on her cheek and Padma had what looked like a burn on her hand.

"Sorry, Professor," Parvati said softly as she entered and sat beside Dean. Padma said nothing as she joined the Ravenclaws.

"Tardiness will not be acceptable in this class," Snape sneered. "What has happened to the two of you?"

"Some prat set off fireworks in the Entrance Hall," Padma said quietly, angrily. "Parvati and I both got burned."

Hermione looked at Harry, eyes huge. Harry felt a surge of guilt, even though the fireworks going off had been a complete accident.

"Be that as it may, had you not been late for class, you would not have been in the Entrance Hall. Five points each from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

Harry seethed silently in his seat as Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson both shook with silent laughter.

"Now, Advanced Potions," Snape said quietly. "I must say that I am amazed to find…ah…certain individuals in this class."

He did not look Harry's way, but Harry knew that he meant him. He glared at him again and imagined himself using Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex on him. The thought brought a small smile to his face.

"In this class, you will learn all sorts of complex potions, ranging from the Polyjuice Potion to even perhaps the Wolfsbane Potion that our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher required every month," Snape continued, sneering slightly when mentioning Remus. Harry was very close to snapping. Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Of course, we unfortunately won't be able to test that potion, as it is very dangerous. Improperly brewed, it could poison Professor Lupin. We all know what a _tragedy_ that would be."

Hermione put her hand down and Harry could almost see steam billowing from her ears. Dean and Parvati were both glaring daggers at Snape. Harry glanced around the room and saw that the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs were also staring at Snape angrily.

"Yes, it _would_ be a tragedy," Harry said quietly. Snape ignored him. Harry raised his eyebrows slightly. Usually Snape would have been all over him for daring to say something like that in his class. Malfoy shot a nasty look in Harry's direction. Harry only met Malfoy's eyes frostily. Snape had continued on, not witnessing this exchange. Harry forced himself to pay attention.

"Today's Potion is on the board." Snape waved his wand lazily. The ingredients flickered across the board. "You have three quarters of an hour."

*

Harry groaned as they packed up their cauldrons later. His potion hadn't looked exactly as Snape had said it should, but he supposed it was close enough. He had scooped it into the flask and taken it to Snape's desk, so he'd find out the next class how he'd done. 

Snape, as usual, had prowled around the desks, making snide comments about everyone's potion but Malfoy's. He'd also left Harry alone, which had to be a first. It was fine with Harry.

He and Hermione were nearly out the door when Harry heard Snape.

"Potter, I want a word."

Harry groaned inwardly and stopped. Hermione told him she'd wait outside. Malfoy smirked at Harry as Harry moved back into the dungeon. Being in close proximity to Snape was bad enough. Being alone with Snape was worse.

"Sit, Potter," Snape spat. Harry thought about refusing, but then sat. He looked at the blackboard which still had the potion on it. He refused to look at Snape. He could feel Snape's black eyes boring into him. He heard Snape lean forward.

"If you think for an instant, Potter, that you are going to float through this class as you did all your other Potions lessons, you had better think again. If you receive less than an 'A' on any of your assignments, you will receive detention. If you fail more than one potion or assignment, you are out of this class. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry gritted his teeth. He forced himself to look at Snape.

"Crystal, _sir," _he spat. He started to rise from the chair. He turned his face away from Snape.

"Potter." Harry stopped. There was a strange note in Snape's voice. He couldn't resist. He glanced at Snape.

Snape had his teeth bared and looked like he was fighting some horrible inner demons. Harry raised his eyebrows. Snape let out a growl and then said in a rush,

"I am sorry about your godfather, Potter."

Harry stared at Snape as though he'd grown a second head. He wouldn't have been more surprised if Snape had announced he was joining a Muggle circus.

Snape and Sirius loathed each other. That much had been evident last Christmas when they'd nearly started duelling in the middle of the kitchen at Sirius' house. 

"Close your mouth. You look like an idiot."

Snape's harsh voice brought Harry back to reality. He closed his mouth, but continued to stare in shock at Snape. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"We are finished. You may go."

Still too stunned to think straight, Harry left the room. Hermione was still waiting for him. They headed toward the Entrance Hall.

"What did Snape want?" she asked quietly.

"To tell me off as usual," Harry answered. She scowled. "And to…say he was sorry about Sirius."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "What?"  
"That's basically what I thought," Harry said with a small smile. Hermione stared at him as they went through the front doors.

*

Harry wasn't in the best mood when he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady later on. He'd been burned by an Ashwinder in Care of Magical Creatures (a pale grey serpent with glowing red eyes that rises from the embers of unsupervised fires) and had spent the last hour in the hospital wing. Malfoy had sneered that Harry wouldn't be so eager to see Hagrid stay as professor any longer, now that he'd been injured in class. Harry had resisted the urge to hex him.

As soon as the class had ended, Hagrid had turned up in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had almost given him a Calming Draught to stop his hysterical tears. He apologized to Harry over and over again. 

All in all, Harry was very happy to see the day end.

"Quidditch Cup," he said dully. The Fat Lady beamed at him and swung aside.

He glanced around and found Ron working on his homework at one of the tables close to the fire. Hermione and Ginny were setting their books on the table as well. Harry headed that way. There was a large group of girls standing around one of the tables, giggling and talking noisily. 

"All right, are you?" Ron asked without looking up. 

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up in about a second, but then thought she should keep an eye on me. What's with the girls?"

At this Ron did look up. He glared at Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows. 

"I have no bloody idea. Parvati and Lavender started shrieking about something as soon as they got back here." Ron scowled and glared at the group of girls. "They've been driving me mad for the last ten minutes."

Harry chuckled as he pulled his Potions homework out of his bag. He'd just started to work when Parvati and Lavender made their way to the table. Both had their hair done up on top of their heads, and were wearing garish make up. Harry and Ron both stared. Hermione raised an eyebrow at them.

"Divination with Firenze tomorrow? Or has Dumbledore hired another horse?" she asked acidly.

Parvati scoffed. "He's a centaur, Hermione, not a horse! And anyway, it's not for Firenze."

Lavender was smiling strangely. She had her lips pulled away from her teeth and seemed like she didn't want them to touch. It looked like she was baring her teeth at them. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Then who is it for?" she asked.

"Professor Lupin. Haven't _you _noticed? He's gorgeous!"

"I can't believe we didn't notice back in third year!" Lavender added, not moving her lips. It was hard to understand her. 

Hermione was staring at them thoughtfully.

"He's a bit…well…old for you two, don't you think?"

Both girls giggled. "He's distinguished!" Parvati squealed. 

Hermione nodded. "He _is_ handsome, I will agree with that."

Ron and Harry both stared at her. Her face was flushed slightly.

Ginny giggled behind her hands. "And he smells nice all the time," she added. Hermione nodded.

"Ooh," Lavender said, still not moving her lips. "I haven't been close enough to smell him! What does he smell like?"

Hermione pursed her lips, her eyes sparkling. "Leather. Leather and pine soap and so many other things."

"Mmmm," Parvati sighed dreamily. Ron made a gagging noise behind his hand to Harry. "Want us to do your hair and makeup for class tomorrow, Hermione?"

Hermione laughed. "No thanks, Parvati. Like I said, R…erm…Professor Lupin is a bit old for me."

"Suit yourself!" Lavender said airily as they moved away. Hermione buried her face in her book. Harry could tell that she was laughing silently by the way her shoulders were shaking.

"What was wrong with Lavender's mouth?" Ron asked.

Ginny burst out laughing. "She had lipstick on and was trying not to smear it." Ginny's eyes were sparkling with laughter. "She didn't want any to get on her teeth."

"Good lord, poor Remus," Hermione giggled. 

Ron snorted. "You weren't saying poor Remus when you were agreeing about how 'handsome' he is!"

Hermione giggled harder. "I've always thought that Remus is exceptionally good looking." She sobered suddenly. "Always. He's such a nice person, and he really does smell nice," she added with a grin. "I think it's sad that he'll always keep people at bay a bit. He thinks he's protecting them, but really he's protecting himself."

Ginny sighed softly. "People are starting to see, though, that not all werewolves are bad," she said to Hermione. "Look at my mum and dad. They accept Remus for who he is, not what he changes into once a month. Something he can't control."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Ginny…your parents are wonderful, amazing people. They're willing to give everybody a chance. An orphan who has the most dangerous wizard in a hundred years after him." She pointed at Harry. "A werewolf. A wanted criminal and alleged murderer." She paused. "A Mudblood."

Ron spluttered angrily. "Don't call yourself that!"

Hermione sighed again. "I'm making a point, Ron. Your parents are incredible people. Your whole _family _is incredible. Not everyone is like that." 

"Everyone in this room has accepted Remus for what he is," Ron spat angrily. "Nobody is holding it against him."  
"Everyone in this room had him as a teacher three years ago. Everyone here knows what a great teacher he is. What a great _person_ he is. I'm willing to bet that the first, second and third years are terrified of him." Hermione looked sad. Harry glanced around the room, wondering if any of them were afraid of Remus. He remembered Mark Evans screaming a few nights ago. He shook his head.

"I feel bad for him," Ginny whispered softly. Harry looked at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly. "At least he's back here, doing what he loves. And he gets to be with us as often as he wants." Harry grinned. "What could be better?"

Ginny chuckled. Hermione grinned at Harry.

The gaggle of girls had broken up now and Harry found the common room much quieter. He opened his Potions homework. He found himself wondering what Remus' childhood had been like. He forced himself to focus on his homework. Of all of his classes, Potions was the one that he had to work the hardest in if he wanted to even think of becoming an Auror. 

Hours later, Harry groaned as he sat back, his homework finally finished. His back ached from sitting hunched over the table and his eyes felt like sandpaper. Hermione had finished already and was sitting by the fire, stroking Crookshanks absently while reading the enormous book that she'd been reading back at Order headquarters. Ron set his quill down right after Harry did. Both of them looked at Ginny. She was still doing her Transfiguration homework.

"I'm hungry," Ron said absently as he closed the lid on his ink.

"Well, we didn't go down for dinner," Harry replied, carefully rolling his Herbology homework and placing it in his bed. "I wasn't all that hungry earlier. I sort of am now." He glanced at his watch. "It's only seven. Do you want to wander down to the Great Hall?"

"I'm sure there won't be anything there. We should just go straight to the kitchen." 

Harry grinned. "Well, let's stop in the Great Hall first. At least look like we're doing it properly."

"Would you just go already?" Ginny snapped. "You're distracting me. And bring me something to eat as well. I'm starved."

Ron grinned at his sister as he and Harry stood. Hermione closed her book and stood to come with them. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the mirror.

"I want to give this to Remus and let him talk to Sirius. I've sort of been hogging it."

They left the common room and were halfway down to the Great Hall when they all heard footsteps behind them. They turned and found Ginny thundering down the stairs.

"I finished my homework and decided to try to catch you up. Besides, Harry, you and I need to talk about setting Quidditch tryouts." Ginny's eyes danced with excitement as she said this. Harry felt his insides squirm. He figured it was from nervousness at actually running a Quidditch practice or else from excitement for the same reason.

They reached the Great Hall. To Harry's relief, they found that there was still some food on the tables. Remus was sitting up at the head table, talking amiably with Professors Flitwick and McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, the school matron. Harry approached him as the others found chairs. Remus smiled at him as he came closer.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" he asked quietly. 

"Well, I realised that I've been a bit rude," Harry answered. He held up the mirror. "I came to see if you want this for a while." 

Remus stared at him in wonder. A smile spread slowly across his face. He reached out to take the mirror. "Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry nodded. Remus took the mirror, looking like he'd just been given the best gift ever.

"It's only a mirror, Remus," Madam Pomfrey said, confusion in her voice. Remus glanced at McGonagall. She smiled at him, but said nothing.

"Thank you, Harry," Remus said quietly. "Let me know when you want it back."  
"Keep it as long as you need, Professor," Harry answered. He left the head table and walked back to his friends.


	18. Quidditch Tryouts

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

Quidditch Tryouts

Harry woke the morning of the Quidditch tryouts feeling as though he'd swallowed all the butterflies in Britain. He wondered for the first time what McGonagall had been thinking of. He was no good at this sort of thing. He wasn't Captain material. He should have let Ginny be captain.

He sighed as he rolled out of bed. Ron grinned at him, already wearing his Quidditch robes. He looked like he'd been up for a while; his hair was wet.

"You look awful," was Ron's cheerful greeting. Harry grunted in response. Ron chuckled. "Stop worrying, Harry. You'll be fine. You know Quidditch and Ginny knows Quidditch. You'll be able to know who fits on the team. Trust me, mate. After everything you've done, Quidditch tryouts will be a cinch."

Harry nodded shakily. He grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

The dormitory was deserted by the time he finished in the shower. He dressed quickly and made for the common room. Only a few students were in there. Everyone else had gone for breakfast or had gone to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor tryouts. Feeling somewhat bothered that Ron, Hermione or Ginny hadn't waited for him, Harry set out for the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ron were at the Gryffindor table and Harry smiled when he realised that the two of them were trying to coax Ginny to eat something. Her face was stark white and Harry could see her trembling from where he stood. He made his way over to them. Ginny looked up at him but said nothing. Ron sniggered.

"She thinks she's going to throw up if she says anything, mate," he said in a mock whisper to Harry. Ginny glared at her brother. Harry sat down across from her and took her hand. She looked at him in shock.

"It's alright, Ginny," he said softly. "We know what we're doing. We can do this." Harry gave her hand a squeeze. "After what we did last June…this is easy, Gin."

Ginny nodded at him and picked up her fork. Harry gave her hand another squeeze just as Dean and Seamus joined the table. Dean stared at their joined hands, but said nothing. Harry and Ginny withdrew their hands at the same moment. Ginny grinned at Harry and continued to eat.

*

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked toward the Quidditch pitch together. Hermione had told them she'd meet them there later; she had to do something first. 

Harry heard Ginny take a deep breath as she noticed the crowd gathered on the pitch. It looked like every Gryffindor at the school had turned up. Harry even noticed Cho Chang. He waited for the familiar flip flop of his stomach. Nothing happened. There were even several professors in the stands. Harry wondered if they were there to supervise or to watch. He knew Professor McGonagall was very interested in the Gryffindor prospects, but he was somewhat surprised to see Remus and Professor Flitwick there as well. Madam Pomfrey sat next to McGonagall, her wand held ready. Harry hoped that she wouldn't need to heal anybody.

"Typical," Ginny snorted.

"What's that?" 

"The people from the other houses coming to watch and see who will be on the team."

"Ah, well, we'll just have to ignore them, Gin." Harry grinned at Ginny and she smiled back. She was starting to look nervous once more.

"Okay," she said quietly, mainly to herself. "We need a Chaser and two Beaters. Shouldn't be too difficult."  
"We've got Beaters," Ron pointed out.

Ginny snorted. "Those two are not playing on my team…okay, our team…if they haven't improved _dramatically_ over the summer."

Harry and Ron stared at Ginny, surprised. 

"Ginny, if you wake me up for a 4 am practice once, I quit," Ron said with a grin. Harry laughed. Ginny glared at them both and stalked ahead. Harry tucked his wand into his t-shirt pocket and saw Ron do the same. Even at Hogwarts they weren't safe enough to go wandless. 

By the end of the tryouts, Harry had a throbbing headache. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Ron landed his broom and stalked over to him.

"They're horrible," he said bluntly. "Mate, out of the 16 people, maybe five could even be considered, and they're not even good enough to play for…the worst team ever."  
"The Chudley Cannons then," Ginny snarled angrily. She'd landed behind Ron without either of them noticing. She and Harry had mainly watched from the ground, weeding out those with enough talent on a broom. Those who could fly well had been given a club or the quaffle and had shown what they could do.

It had been a disappointing day.

Harry was surprised about two things. One, Dennis Creevey had tried out and actually showed some real talent as a Chaser. The second was that Mark Evans had tried out as well. He could really fly, but it was obvious that he'd never played Quidditch before. But then, Harry hadn't before his first year either, and now he was Captain.

"I know who I want, Harry," Ginny said quietly, sitting next to him. She held out a roll of parchment with some names on it. There were six in total. Two Beaters, one Chaser and three reserve Chasers. Harry was surprised to see that she'd chosen Mark Evans as the starting Chaser, but couldn't disagree with her choice. In total, there were two fourth years, two second years, a third year and the one first year.

"Looks like someone else has the talent to join in their first year," Ron said with a chuckle. "Although he's only the youngest in five years. Not nearly as good as the first in a century." Harry grinned, his face flushing slightly.

Ginny held the roll of parchment in front of her as the Gryffindor hopefuls landed around them. Harry knew that they were about to break some hopes. Ginny bit her lip and looked in his direction. He nodded and stood beside her.

"We want to thank each of you for trying out today. It's great to see so many people wanting to join the Gryffindor team and try to help us continue our winning streak, which is now at two years," Harry said, trying to come up with something comforting and intelligent at the same time.  
"It would have been three if Quidditch hadn't been cancelled during the Triwizard Tournament!" Katie Bell announced with a grin.

"That it would have, Katie," Ginny agreed with a laugh.

"I wish we could have all of you join the team, but as we only had three positions to fill, I'm afraid that wasn't an option. Now, if you weren't chosen, please don't be discouraged. Everyone here showed incredible talent and would be an asset to any team. I encourage those people to try again next year." Harry swallowed. He looked at Ginny.

"Right," she said, holding up the parchment again. "If I call your name, please sit on one of the benches over here. Everyone else, like Harry said, I'm very sorry, and I hope you all try again next year." She cleared her throat nervously. "Right. Okay. Beaters, Dale Hanson and Craig Levine. Reserve Chasers, Shanna Edwards, Natalie McDonald and Dennis Creevey. Starting Chaser, Mark Evans. Thank you everyone for trying out, and we hope to see you at the games!" Ginny rolled up the parchment and slipped it into her pocket. A girl had burst into tears on the edge of the hopefuls and two of her friends were helping her toward the castle. Ginny swallowed, her face tense.

"I was hoping nobody would cry," she whispered miserably to Harry. They both turned to face the new members of the team. Each of them was beaming, excitement all over their faces.

Well, most of them anyway.

Mark Evans had such a look of fury on his face that Ginny, Harry and Ron all stopped in their tracks in shock. Excitement they could understand, but anger at being chosen? That was unheard of.

"What's with you?" Ron asked abruptly. Harry glanced around the stadium and saw that most of the students had drifted off. Professor McGonagall, Remus and Madam Pomfrey remained in the stands, watching curiously.

"I didn't try out for Chaser," Mark snarled. Ginny stared at him wordlessly, her mouth slightly open.

"You hardly have the size to be a Beater," Ron pointed out, chuckling. Mark ignored him. Ron had a point though; Mark was very small.

"I told _her_ what position I wanted," he said, pointing at Ginny. Her face darkened. Harry glared at Mark.

"_Her_ name is Ginny Weasley. Captain Ginny Weasley to you. And what other position is there? The positions available were Beater and Chaser."

"I want to be Seeker."

Harry blinked. He stared at Mark Evans in disbelief. He could see Ron out of the corner of his eye opening and closing his mouth, too shocked to speak. Ginny's face was turning scarlet.

"I _told_ you that Seeker wasn't available. In two years, Seeker will be available, but until that time, not a bloody chance in hell," she spat at Mark. "We have a Seeker. We've only lost one game in _five years_ with him at Seeker."

"Well, in all fairness, Ginny, it was three and a half…He didn't play most of last year, and in fourth year, Quidditch was cancelled," Ron pointed out, getting his voice back.

"Ah, right," Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Who's the Seeker then?" Mark asked sulkily.

"I am."

Mark glared at Harry, his eyes raking over his scar. Harry glared back. 

"I want to be Seeker."

Ginny made a noise of frustration. Ron gritted his teeth and advanced on Mark. Harry glanced up at the professors and found that they were headed toward them, thinking they might need to break something up. He held up his hand, stopping Ron.

"The best we can offer you is Reserve Seeker. But unless I am very hurt…or dead…you will never play in the position of Seeker in an actual match."

Mark raised his chin and said nothing.

"I suggest you remain at Chaser, and then in two years, when I am no longer at school, Ginny can move you to Seeker. But that way you have two years of Quidditch experience."

Harry wasn't sure why he was making this offer to Mark, but found himself doing it anyway. Maybe it was because Dudley had beat him up the previous summer.

"I want Seeker. I don't want to be second fiddle Seeker, I want Seeker now."  
"Well, I'm afraid that's out of the question, Mr Evans. Mr Potter is Seeker and shall remain at the position until he is out of school. I suggest you either take the Reserve Seeker option, or stay on as Chaser. This argument is over. Decide." Professor McGonagall and Remus had arrived and had heard this last statement from Mark. McGonagall was glaring down at Mark, her beady eyes glinting.

Mark stared fearfully at Remus. Harry felt anger surge inside him, worse than it had been when Mark had demanded the Seeker position.

"I want Seeker," Mark repeated sulkily.

"That position is not available," Remus said quietly. "You have been given the honour of playing Chaser, a position that many would have been very happy to receive, and now we hear that you don't want it. So that leaves the option of Reserve Seeker or the option of not being on the team at all. What would you like to do, Mr Evans?"

Remus spoke calmly, but Harry could tell that he was quickly losing patience. His grey eyes were getting that steely look in them again. Harry turned back to Mark Evans.

"If I can't be Seeker," he said, raising his chin defiantly, "then I don't want to be on this stupid team."

He flung his broom at Harry and stomped off the pitch.

"Good riddance," Katie Bell yelled after him. Ron stared after Mark's departing back and burst out laughing.

"What an ungrateful git."

"That will do, Mr Weasley."  
Harry had quite forgotten about McGonagall and Remus. He was so surprised by the attitude from Mark Evans. 

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall, but these first years are awful. Harry would never have yelled at Oliver Wood that he wanted to be Keeper."

"That's because Oliver would have beaten me with his broomstick if I'd tried it," Harry pointed out.

Ron and Ginny laughed. McGonagall smiled thinly at him.

"If I might, Miss Weasley, Mr Potter," she added in a whisper. "I think Mr Creevey has more talent than Miss Edwards or Miss McDonald. Of course, you don't have to take my advice."

Ginny smiled. "I thought that too, Professor. Don't worry."

Ginny turned to Harry. "Well, it appears we only have two Reserve Chasers."

"Right," Harry said, turning to the new team members. Every one of them was quivering, whether it was from excitement or shock from what had transpired, Harry wasn't sure. "Okay, we're only going to have two Reserve Chasers. The Chaser position was declined, so Dennis, we wish for you to fill it."

Dennis Creevey's eyes lit up and a flush crept slowly up his face. He nodded at Harry and Ginny in delight.

"Right," Ginny said. "Shanna and Natalie, I want you to practice with the team for every practice, should Dennis or Katie or myself not be able to play then you are still in shape and ready to go. Our first practice will be posted on the notice board in the common room, but I am hoping we'll be able to start on Tuesday. We'll practice evenings during the week and mornings on the weekend. Our first match is against Slytherin in three weeks time. Are there any questions?"

One of the Beaters raised his hand. Harry thought his name was Craig. He was in second year. 

"Did you really face You-Know-Who two years ago?"

There was no doubt who this question was directed at. Harry sighed. Ron growled angrily.

"I believe she meant Quidditch related questions." Remus' voice was sharp and angry. He was glowering at Craig, the same look he'd given Seamus days before. Craig shrank before Remus' anger.

"Yes, I did," Harry answered. "And I got away. This is the last time I will answer this question. If there aren't any Quidditch related questions, then you may go."

The five new members stood and left the pitch. Ginny glared after them.

"I hope this isn't a sign of things to come," she said angrily. Remus chuckled.

"Well, Professor Lupin, we should get back up to the Great Hall for lunch. I daresay these students are starving." McGonagall nodded to them and walked toward the castle, Remus at her side.

"Wow, what a tantrum." Hermione had joined them. Harry jumped when she spoke. He hadn't heard her approach.

"I've been up in the stands for a while, but I didn't want to interfere with your team meeting, so I just waited. Why did that first year freak out like that? I heard him shouting, but couldn't understand what he was saying."

Harry laughed. "He didn't want to be Chaser."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "He's hardly got the upper body strength to be a Beater. Fred or George had more power in one finger than he would have in his whole upper body."

"He didn't want to be Beater either, Hermione," Ginny said impatiently. "He wanted Seeker or nothing. We told him he could stay as Reserve Seeker or as Chaser. He chose nothing." She shrugged. "No loss, really. I don't want a prima donna on the team."  
Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe a new player would pull something like that." She looked thoughtful. "He's the one from your area isn't he, Harry?"  
Harry nodded. "I never knew him to be like that. He's always been very quiet and kept to himself. But I didn't know him all that well. Dudley beat him up last summer because he supposedly cheeked him. Now that I saw that display, I don't doubt that he cheeked Dudley."

Hermione shook her head as they ascended the stairs into the Entrance Hall. Hermione went into the Great Hall, but Ron, Ginny and Harry all went straight up to Gryffindor Tower to change. 

Harry was glad that they didn't see Mark Evans. He didn't particularly care for him. As Ron had pointed out earlier, he couldn't see any of them mouthing off like that when they'd been in first year. Especially not if they'd been trying out for one of the teams. He smirked when he tried to picture Oliver Wood's reaction had Harry spoken like that to him. 

He'd probably still be walking funny.


	19. The Full Moon

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

The Full Moon

When Harry and Ron finished changing out of their Quidditch robes, they headed to the common room to wait for Ginny. They didn't expect to find her still there, still in her Quidditch robes.

They also didn't expect to find her screaming at Dean Thomas at the top of her lungs.

"Will you _listen _to me? He's nothing more than my _friend!_ He's practically my _brother!_ There's nothing going on between us!"

"That's funny, because you very rarely hold _my_ hand, and yet you'll sit at the house table at breakfast holding _his_ hand! And you certainly seemed _very_ cozy at the Welcoming Feast, when you had your hands all over him!"

Ginny stared at Dean, her mouth open.

"Do you mean when I had my hand on his arm? When you accused somebody who was very dear to him of being a Death Eater? Somebody who _died_ to protect him!" she snarled. "When I was stopping him from pounding yours and Seamus' heads in?"

Harry stood there in awe of Ginny's temper. Her face was nearly the same shade as her hair. Had she been screaming at him like that, he would have been running in the other direction. He couldn't believe that they were quarrelling over him.

"Harry, we'd better stand out of harm's way," Ron muttered. "She's about to start throwing hexes at him and we don't want to get hit with one."

Harry wondered briefly if Ron was joking as they moved back further. A couple first year girls were cowering near the door leading up to their dormitory. Harry couldn't blame them, really.

"And, for your information, I wasn't holding his hand this morning at breakfast. He was holding mine. He was trying to calm me down because I was nervous about the tryouts. Which _you _would have noticed had you actually paid any attention to me since we got back. The only time you seem to even notice I exist is when I'm talking to Harry!"

"You're _always_ talking to Harry! You barely notice me! It's so obvious that you like him that you might as well just roll over with your legs in the air!"

Ginny's face, if possible, turned an even brighter shade of scarlet. It didn't come close to Ron's though. 

"You son of a bitch," Ron swore, starting across the room. Harry didn't even think about grabbing the back of his robes. He was as angry at Dean as Ron was.

Harry had been worried about the use of hexes from Ginny. He shouldn't have. Ron had barely taken a step when Ginny's fist collided with Dean's cheek. Dean staggered back, staring at Ginny in shock. Ginny's hands were balled into fists as she stood in front of him.

"Ginny-" Dean began. He swallowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."  
Ginny glared at him, her eyes wild. She scoffed when he apologized.

"We're through," she said. "You need to grow up. A girl can have male friends without wanting to be their girlfriend."

She whipped around and stalked toward their dormitory, her robes flying behind her.

Dean stared after her, pale faced and angry. There was a red mark on his face where Ginny had hit him. He paled even more when he saw Ron and Harry standing there. Harry did grab Ron's robes this time.

"If you ever-" Ron began, his face flaming and his voice shaking in his fury, "insult my sister again, you won't have to worry about dealing with her. You will have to deal with me. Got that?"

Dean stared at Ron and nodded slowly. He glanced at Harry embarrassedly then looked away quickly.  
"I didn't mean to say that," he murmured softly. "I don't know what got into me."

"I don't care," Ron snarled. "You said it. And if you say anything like that again, you'd better be ready to leave Hogwarts, because I will hurt you. Badly."

Dean nodded again. He turned and went up to the dormitory.

"Git," Ron muttered angrily. Harry had to agree with him.

When Ginny came down, they were both surprised to find traces of tears on her cheeks. She glared at them both when she caught them staring.

"Ginny-" Harry began.  
"Don't bother, Harry," she snapped. "I'm fine. It was time to break up with him anyway." She glared around the common room. "I'm just sorry I didn't hit him harder."

When they walked into the Great Hall a few moments later, both Remus and Hermione stared at them. Ron's face was still scarlet with anger and Ginny's face was still blotchy from tears. Harry's face felt hot and he knew that he was a bit red as well. Remus stayed where he was at the head table, but Harry knew he wanted to know what was going on as bad as Hermione did.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded as soon as the three of them sat down. "What's going on? Was it that Mark Evans again?"  
Ginny shook her head, a wry smile spreading across her face. 

"No," she answered quietly. "Dean and I had a row. We broke up."

Hermione looked at her in surprise.

"Really? What about? And why do you two look as upset as Ginny does?"  
Ron snarled but said nothing. Harry shook his head.

"We were fighting about Harry," Ginny answered. "Dean is apparently jealous of the time I spend with Harry. He also doesn't like the fact that Harry was holding my hand this morning. And he didn't like when I had my hands all over Harry at the Welcoming Feast."  
Hermione looked confused. "When was that?"  
"First of September, Hermione," Ron spat, trying to lighten the mood a bit and failing miserably, mainly due to his own temper. "Just after the ride on the Hogwarts Express. Remember?"

Hermione looked Ron's way but said nothing.

"When Dean and Seamus were talking about Sirius and I put my hand on Harry's arm." Ginny chuckled. "That qualifies as having my hands all over Harry."

Hermione snorted. "Why are you two so angry then?"

Ron gritted his teeth. Harry sighed and told her what Dean had said to Ginny. Hermione's hand clenched around her wand and her eyes shot fire.

"How dare he? I hope you hexed him!"

"I hit him."

Hermione stared at her friend then burst out laughing.

"Good. What a git. It's his loss, Ginny."

"Yes it is," Harry agreed. Ginny smiled around at them all.

"Thanks, you guys."

*

"As you all know, Friday is the full moon. I'm not sure as of yet if I'll be able to teach that day, but I will be back by Monday morning." Remus leaned against his desk as he explained this. Harry thought that he looked tired.

Dean raised his hand. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Dean?"  
Remus had been most upset when they'd explained to him about Dean and Ginny's row and Dean's jealousy about Ginny's friendship with Harry. Harry had thought it best not to mention what Dean had said.

Dean swallowed and glanced at Seamus.

"I don't mean any offence, Professor," he said slowly. "What is it like?"

Ron's head snapped up and he glared at Dean. He'd been drawing idly on his parchment and now his face was scarlet once more. Hermione noticed this and placed her hand on his arm. When he looked her way, she shook her head. She wanted to know the answer.

Harry glanced at Remus, trying to gauge his reaction. His face was impassive.

"What is what like?" Remus looked honestly confused. He crossed his arms as he waited for Dean's explanation.

Dean flushed as he glanced at Seamus once more. 

"To turn into a werewolf."

Remus sighed quietly. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he pondered his answer.

"To tell you the truth, Dean, I don't remember much from moonrise to moonset." He chose his words carefully, looking at each of them in turn. "It hurts, of course, to have your joints and muscles rearranged twice in the space of a few hours. Before the invention of the Wolfsbane Potion, I would be locked into an area where I couldn't get out and bite anybody. Bereft of that, I would bite and scratch myself. When I was at school, that area was the Shrieking Shack. It was built for my use, and the Whomping Willow was planted because I came to school. The Shrieking Shack was never haunted. The noises that the villagers heard were me, attacking myself."

Parvati had her hands over her mouth. There were tears in her eyes. Lavender was already crying.

Hermione raised her hand. "When you changed back…were you all cut up? From biting yourself?" She bit her lip. "Or did you heal as you changed back?"

Remus looked around at them all once more. Slowly, he started rolling up the sleeve of his robes.

He held up an arm that was covered in scars. The scars were very thin and had obviously been healed by someone, but they were there. His whole arm was covered. Harry heard Hermione stifle a gasp of horror. Parvati's eyes spilled over.

"Every month for seven years, I was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure, was regretting her decision to heal me after a while. She never complained, even when I stayed late during Christmas holidays, which meant that her own holidays were delayed.

"It's easier now, Dean, to be a werewolf. People are becoming more aware that we're only dangerous once a month. I take every precaution imaginable, even when I am under the influence of Wolfsbane. I asked Professor Dumbledore to add Unbreakable Charms around my office during the full moon. 

"When I was in school, there was a huge thing in the _Daily Prophet_. Something about mass werewolf murders. Wizards would get together and go to suspected werewolf houses and kill them. It was something like the Witch Trials that you read about. They killed seventeen suspected werewolves. Only one turned out to be.

"When we learned about werewolves in our Defence classes, we were all told how to identify a werewolf and how to kill a werewolf. Nothing on what to do when you are bitten. Nothing on how to live with it."

"Maybe you could start a support group," Ron said quietly. Harry thought he might be joking, because that was Ron's style, but Ron looked very serious. "Start a Ministry Werewolf Awareness group or something."  
Remus smiled.

"It would probably help some people. Most people who are bitten go mad in the end. Some are irresponsible to start with and that's how they end up bitten in the first place. I was…lucky, if you will, that I was bitten at an early age. And that my parents were wonderful people. They gave me every opportunity they could for me to be as normal as possible. I became their whole life and it eventually wore them down. Both of them died young. My mother before I left school and my father not long after."

Remus sighed and looked at his desk. Harry saw the sadness flicker in his eyes before it was abruptly shuttered. He found himself thinking that it must be very lonely, being Remus Lupin. 

"I'm sorry, sir," Dean said softly. Harry could see that he wasn't sure why he was saying it, but knew it was right. 

"Me too," Seamus said.

"I'm sorry," Neville said quietly.

"We're sorry too," Parvati and Lavender said together, not bothering to stem their tears.

"We know that you're a good person," Hermione said, tears also splashing down her front. "We know that you would never do anything to jeopardise our safety." Her chin wobbled and she looked at her desk.

"We know that it's something you can't help," Ron added. "The Mar…erm, your friends had it right. You are who you are, not what you are."

Harry looked at Remus. Remus met his gaze.

"Ron is right. Padfoot was right," he said, knowing that few people in the room would know what he meant. "You are who you are, and you're the best professor we've ever had. And I think Padfoot was right when he said that you were the best of the Marauders."

Remus rubbed his face with his hands, then let out a choked laugh.

"I'm also the last."

*

"Thank you, Harry," Remus said later. He'd asked Harry to stay after the class had ended. He handed Harry the mirror. "It really meant a lot to me that you let me have that. I'm sorry I haven't given it back before now. It's been nice, being able to speak with Sirius again."

Harry nodded as he took the mirror. 

"What do you talk about?" he asked. "If I may ask."

"You may," Remus said with a smile. "You, mainly. Sirius asks how your school work is going, and how you are doing, whether you seem to be adjusting to things. He's fanatical. The first thing he says to me after he asks how I am is 'How's Harry?' I think he'll be happy to see your face when you talk to him next.

"We also talk about Lord Voldemort. We talk about Dumbledore, and the Order. We talk about when we were younger, when the Marauder's were together."

Remus smiled sadly.

"You best get going, Harry. I expect you'll want to drop your things off in your dormitory before dinner."

Harry nodded and left the room. 

"What did Remus want, Harry?" Ginny asked a few moments later as he joined them in the Great Hall.

"To give me the mirror back," Harry answered, helping himself to some potatoes and roast beef.

"Brilliant," Ron said. "We should talk to Padfoot tonight."

Harry smiled. "If it's all the same to you, Ron, I'd rather speak with Sirius alone at first. It's been a while since I've been able to talk to him."

"Of course," Ron said quickly.

Later, after everyone had gone to bed, Harry sat alone in the common room. He pulled the mirror out of his bag and settled into the chair by the fire. He smiled as he held it up.

"Sirius Black," he said quietly.

"Harry?"

Harry was surprised by Sirius' sudden answer. Even more shocking was Sirius appearance. He had a large cut in his cheek and his left eye was black. He looked like he was in pain. 

He looked like somebody who had been tortured.

"What's happened to you?" Harry demanded. Sirius sighed.

"I got into a discussion with Barty Crouch."

Harry gaped at Sirius. "Barty Crouch?"

Sirius nodded. "Junior, that is. Barty Sr would have gone on. Barty Jr. is stuck in limbo as his body is not dead. We…disagree…often."

Harry was dumbfounded. He hadn't even thought about other souls trapped beyond the veil.

"But he was Kissed by the Dementors," Harry remembered.

"Yes. The souls of people Kissed by the Dementors remain in limbo until their bodies expire."

Sirius smiled suddenly.

"Why are we talking about this? It's been too long since we spoke for us to be talking about things like this. How are you, Harry?"  
"I'm worried about you," Harry answered. "But other than that I'm alright. My classes seem to be going well." 

Harry told Sirius about Snape pulling him aside after their first lesson. Sirius had a look of stunned disbelief on his face after Harry finished.

"That _is_ a surprise." Sirius smiled at Harry. "So have you had your Quidditch tryouts yet? What's going on there?"

"We've had a few practices already. The new players are getting better every practice and I think by the time we play Slytherin we'll be okay. But you should have seen how this one first year reacted!" Harry quickly told Sirius about Mark Evans and his outburst at the Quidditch tryouts. Sirius' eyes were blazing by the time Harry finished.

"What an ungrateful little berk!" Sirius snarled angrily. "I hope you told him it was Chaser or nothing."

"Actually, I offered him Reserve Seeker, but he turned that down."

Sirius shook his head. "Oh well, his loss."

Harry spoke with Sirius for another hour before saying good night. He went up to the dorm and fell into bed without changing out of his robes, asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

*

Harry groaned on Friday morning as he rolled out of bed. He hadn't been sleeping well since he'd spoken to Sirius. His old dream had come back and it was even more vivid than it had been. He was going to tell Remus about it after their class that day.

However, when he walked into their Defence Against the Dark Arts class he was surprised to find not Remus, but Dumbledore standing at the head of the class. It was then that he remembered the full moon that night.

"Good morning," Dumbledore said, smiling at them all. "I suppose you're surprised to find me here. Professor Lupin said he wasn't feeling well today and asked me to take his class for him. I know you're all here, and I know you all want to learn, so we won't waste any time with chit chat."

The lesson was surprisingly fun. Professor Dumbledore tested their ability to deflect minor curses. He tested them on their knowledge of counter curses. He smiled at the end of the class, told them that Professor Lupin was doing a wonderful job with them and that he would see them again next time.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the classroom with Neville. Neville had impressed Harry more than anyone. A year ago, Neville wouldn't have been able to do half the curses or counter curses that he'd done. Harry couldn't help but wonder if it was the new wand or the D.A. lessons that had helped him. Maybe it had been a combination of both.

Ron wanted to go visit Remus, to make sure he was alright, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it. She reminded them of the last full moon they'd witnessed. Remus had been edgy and short tempered. She told them it would be better to wait until the full moon was over to go visit him. Harry knew she was right, but it didn't stop him from being a little annoyed with her.

They had the afternoon off so they wandered down to visit with Hagrid. As soon as Hagrid had opened the door, Fang threw himself upon them, trying to lick their ears. Harry chuckled and pushed Fang off before the dog knocked him to the floor.

They sat and talked with Hagrid all afternoon. Harry told Hagrid all about the mirror, and going to the Ministry to get it to Sirius. Hagrid reacted with shock when Harry told him that.

"Yeh coulda been caught!" Hagrid muttered angrily. "What was Professor Lupin thinking about?"

"He was thinking that it would be better if he went with me, because he knew I would go anyway," Harry answered.

Hagrid huffed, annoyed, but said nothing more on the subject. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed for a bit longer, then headed back to the castle for dinner.

Remus, of course, wasn't in the Great Hall. Harry watched the ceiling anxiously, waiting for the moon to rise.

"He's going to be okay, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "Professor Snape brewed the Wolfsbane Potion for him."

Harry snorted, but didn't answer. He didn't trust Snape.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's not going to do something to Remus with Professor Dumbledore here, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything as he watched the moon rise slowly. 


	20. Minister for Magic

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

Minister for Magic

Harry wondered if Voldemort was trying to lull the magical community into a sense of security. Hermione had a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ and was reading it faithfully every day. Nothing unusual was happening since they had destroyed the Riddle house in August.

Winter was unleashed on them in full fury a few days into November. They awoke one morning to find snow being hurled against the windows with such force that Professor Flitwick was going around putting Unbreakable Charms on them. The castle was draughty and cold. Most students had taken to wearing their cloaks to class.

When Gryffindor had played Slytherin in the first Quidditch match of the year, Harry had caught the snitch twenty minutes into the game and Gryffindor had won one hundred and sixty points to zero. This had not put Snape _or _Malfoy into a very good mood.

"Potter," Snape snarled during one of their Potions lessons just before Christmas. "Stop playing with your fire and pay attention."

Harry stared at Snape in surprise. Snape hadn't been talking, and Harry had just opened his hands over his cauldron to try to warm them. Snape, as usual, refused to look at Harry, and therefore missed the gloating look that Malfoy sent his way.

"I hate him," Harry growled later as he and Hermione made for the Great Hall. "I wish Dumbledore would just sack him already."

Hermione didn't say anything, just shook her head. 

They entered the Great Hall to find it absolutely silent. Concerned, they made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Ron, who was staring up at the head table, where Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, Remus, and several more professors were conferring.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Ron in an undertone. Ron shook his head.

"I have no idea. Dumbledore just came in and said he had something to announce."

Ron stopped talking then because Dumbledore had suddenly turned to the room. He waited for Snape and a few other students to enter. Snape quickly crossed to the head table, a look of concern on his sallow face.

"If I could have your attention," Dumbledore said quietly. The Great Hall, having already been quiet, took no time at all to become silent. "Thank you. We have just received word from London that there has been an attack on the Ministry of Magic."

Nearly everyone gasped. Ron and Ginny both turned white. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as she started to tremble. He saw Hermione do the same with Ron.

Dumbledore waited for the noise to abate before continuing.

"There were many people who died. Many are still missing. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, is one of those missing."

"Who cares about Fudge," Ron snarled. "What about my dad?"

If Dumbledore heard him, he gave no sign. He continued.

"The building was partially destroyed. That is all the news we have at this time, other than it has been confirmed that the building was destroyed by Lord Voldemort. We will update you when we have more information." 

Dumbledore sat and was immediately drawn into conversation with Snape.

Ginny jumped up, her face stark white. She started pushing her way to the head table. Ron followed, Harry and Hermione on their heels.

"What about my dad?" she demanded, interrupting Dumbledore and Snape. Snape turned to her, his eyes flashing. Dumbledore sighed quietly.

"We don't know yet, Miss Weasley. We don't know."

"Well, then can we go to London?" Ron asked. "Portkey or something?"

Dumbledore looked at him silently.

"I believe that your mother would wish for you to remain here, where you are safe."  
"Forget that!" Ginny exploded. "I want to know if my father is alive!"

Professor McGonagall and Remus were at their side in an instant.

"Come with me, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said quietly. "And you three. Let's go to my office."  
Ginny and Ron allowed themselves to be led out of the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione followed behind, Remus at their side. Remus looked pale and concerned.

McGonagall led them into her office and pointed her wand at the fireplace. Flames erupted instantly. She turned to face them.

"I'm not apologising for my outburst," Ginny said defiantly. "I want to know if my father is alive."

"I know," McGonagall said quietly. She took a flowerpot off the mantle. "You can Floo her."

Ginny stared at McGonagall. She burst into tears.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Ron said quietly. He wrapped his arms around his sister and spoke quietly with her for a moment.

Professor McGonagall left the room, giving them privacy. Ginny quickly got her emotions in check and moved toward the fireplace.

"Can we do it together?" she asked Ron. He nodded. They both took a pinch of Floo Powder and stuck their heads in the fire. 

Harry stood back with Remus and Hermione. All three of them felt a little awkward.

"I hope Mr Weasley is okay," Hermione said quietly, anxiously. "I don't understand why Voldemort would go after the Ministry."

Both Harry and Remus stared at her in shock.

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked. 

"No, that's not what I meant," Hermione said. "Why _now?_ Why not sooner? Or later? It just seems…sort of random."

Remus looked at Hermione, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What if it wasn't random?" Harry asked suddenly. "Voldemort knew we were on the Knight Bus that night."

Remus turned his gaze on Harry.

"I don't care what he said, Remus. He _knew_ we were there. Why attack the Knight Bus? Why would you have been on it? There was no reason for you to be. He _knew._"

"You don't think he's still-" Hermione began.

"He's not getting into my head, I told you he can't anymore."

Remus' eyes were blazing.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" He paused. "Croaker?"

"He kept coming back and looking. Remember he said 'They're here'. We didn't know who he meant. _Maybe_ he meant us!" Harry started to pace. "What if Croaker is working for Voldemort?"

"Well, if he was, he's not any longer," Ginny said quietly, turning to them. "He's dead."

Harry started as Ron and Ginny moved away from the fireplace.

"Is your dad-"

"He's alright," Ron said quietly. "He's at home."

Hermione went white suddenly and grabbed Harry's arm so hard that her hands turned as white as her face. "Oh my god, Harry, oh my god."

"What?"

"What if the veil was destroyed? What if we can't talk to Sirius anymore?"

Harry gaped at her and then reached into his bag. 

"Sirius Black!"

"_Crucio!"_

"Harry, this isn't the best time! _Protego!"_

Remus frowned and snatched the mirror out of Harry's hand. 

"Padfoot?" he demanded. "What's going on?"  
"Moony, I just said this isn't the best time! _Impedimenta!"_

"Who is attacking you, Sirius?" Ron yelled.

"Crouch, Junior. Now leave me! I will call you later! _Finite!"_

"No, damn it!" Harry yelled. "Remus, we _have_ to get him out of there!"

Remus' eyes were blazing again.

"Hermione, I want you to go to the library. Look for a book called _Expanding your Powers_. It will be in the Restricted Section." He pulled a quill out of his robes and scribbled a note for Hermione. Without a word, she left.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked.

"We're going to get Sirius out. We're going to bring down the veil."

*

They met up with Remus in his office after dinner. Hermione brought the book, an enormous old tome that was held together with Spellotape. Ron and Ginny showed up a bit later. Both were pale and had shocked look on their faces.

"What's going on?" Remus asked them.

"Most of the Senior Ministry Officials died in the blast," Ron said. A slow smile started across Ginny's face. Harry and Hermione both goggled at her apparent lack of concern. "Dad has been asked to step in as Acting Minister until Fudge is found."

"What?" Hermione and Harry said together. "Are you serious?"

"Completely!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing giddily. "Dad's the Minister for Magic!"

"Until Fudge is found," Ron reminded her.

"Oh, right," Ginny said, her smile fading a little. "I don't want for Fudge to be hurt at all, but it's so great that they asked Dad to fill in."

"That is great to hear," Remus said quietly, also smiling. "I can't think of anyone more deserving."

He took the book from Hermione and started flipping through the pages. Ron moved over to the door and placed an Imperturbable Charm on it.

"Here it is," Remus said quietly. "_To Increase your Firepower._"

"What are we planning on doing, Remus?" Harry asked.

"I told you, we're saving Sirius."

"Yes, I understand that. But how?"

"By bringing down the veil."

"How?" Hermione asked.

Remus looked up finally, his eyes glinting. All four of them took an involuntary step backwards at the feral look in his eyes.

"By increasing the Reductor Curse." He smiled grimly. "We are going to go to what remains of the Ministry of Magic and bring down the veil with a simple Reductor Curse, magically magnified."

"How?"

Remus pointed his wand at his wardrobe. "_Accio!"_

A leather pouch about the size of a Bludger came flying out of the wardrobe. Remus caught it and carefully upended it on the desk. Five crystals spilled out onto the desk.

"With these."

Hermione stared at the crystals incredulously. 

"Where did you get those?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Harry looked at them. There were three agate stones and two quartz crystals.

"What are they for?" he asked. 

"The crystals are used to increase magical powers," Hermione explained softly. "The agate can represent courage, protection and healing. The quartz represents magical power and protection as well. Remus, I don't understand?"

"Placed in the points of power," Remus said, placing the crystals in five points on his desk, "they will…supercharge your magical powers. If we each took a crystal and stood in these points around the veil…"

"If we use the Reductor Curse using these crystals, we might be able to bring the veil down," Harry said suddenly. "Of course."

"How do you plan on getting to the Ministry?"

All five of them spun around. Remus quickly hid the crystals.

Professor Dumbledore stood there, regarding them silently. His eyes were curious.

"Professor Snape noticed you sneaking in here and thought he best…ah…mention it to me."

Remus' eyes flashed angrily.

"You were at the Ministry in August," Dumbledore observed quietly. "That is how you got the mirror to Sirius."

He smiled at their shocked faces. 

"You haven't been overly secretive in your use of the mirrors. I've seen both of you using them."

"Are we wrong to want to save him? To bring him back if we can?" Harry demanded.

"Of course not. I fear, however, that you are setting yourself up for heartache."  
"We have to try," Hermione said quietly, her jaw set determinedly. "If there's even a small chance that we can save him, then we have to. When Harry tried to call him today he was being attacked by Barty Crouch, Junior. We came into it just as the Cruciatus Curse was sent his way."

Dumbledore looked at her in surprise. Harry, however, glared at Dumbledore.

"Why did you tell me that he was dead?" he snarled angrily. "You told me that he was dead, and Nearly Headless Nick told me that he wasn't coming back. Why did you all lie?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I have never passed through the veil, Harry. Anyone who has has never returned. That is why everyone told you that Sirius was dead. As far as I know, he is."

"He's not," Remus said quietly. "He's in limbo."

Understanding dawned on Dumbledore's face. "Of course."

"People who lost their souls to the Dementors are in there too," Remus said softly. "That's why Crouch, Junior is there."  
"Because their body is alive but their soul is gone," Dumbledore said. "Of course, why didn't I realise it?"

"Why would you have?"

Dumbledore said nothing, just moved further into the office. He glanced at the book on the desk.

"Ah, I understand," he said quietly. He glanced up at Remus' determined face. "Do you…ah…have enough power?"

"I think we will," Remus answered. "All of them show incredible power."

Harry glanced at Ron. His eyes were bewildered. Power?

"Well. If you need any help."

Dumbledore nodded at them and moved toward the door.

"If I might…you should practice it somewhere before you go to the Ministry."

Remus nodded and Dumbledore left.

"What did he mean power?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled. "Nothing. Don't worry about it, Harry." He frowned. "Right. We should practice with these, but not tonight. I want to call Sirius. Not a word to him, do you understand? I don't want to get his hopes up."

A thought occurred to Harry suddenly, and he could tell by the look on Hermione's face that she had the same thought.

"Remus?"

"Yes."

"What about the other souls? Will they be able to get out as well?"

Remus sat in his chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Most likely."

"But what of those people who shouldn't be let out? Like Barty Crouch, Junior?"

Remus sighed. "We can deal with that when the time comes, I think." He rubbed his eyes before looking up at Harry. "Did you bring the mirror?"

"Of course," Harry replied, pulling it out of his bag. "I've always got it with me, in case Sirius needs me."

Remus grinned. "Shall we?"

"Lets."

Harry set the mirror on the desk. He, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all grabbed chairs and crowded around.

"Sirius Black," Remus said. Sirius appeared in the mirror. He looked very weak and shaky.

"Oh, damn it, Padfoot," Remus said quietly. "You look horrible."  
"Yes, well, getting hit with three Cruciatus Curses will do that to a person. You know that berk tried to Avada Kedavra me? That hurt even more than the Cruciatus." His eyes were haunted. "I apparently can't die in here." He grinned weakly. "Sorry to have startled you earlier. Crouch just snuck up on me. Took me completely by surprise.

"Now, what did you need me for?"

"The Ministry building was destroyed," Remus said. Sirius stared at him. "We wanted to make sure we could still contact you.

"Destroyed? How? Voldemort?"

"Of course," Hermione answered. "They said it's been confirmed that is was him."

"Is Arthur okay?" Sirius looked scared. "What about your brother? Percy? And Kingsley and Tonks? What about them?"

Harry stared at Ron and Ginny. He hadn't even thought of Kingsley or Tonks.

"They're all okay," Ron answered. "Kingsley and Tonks weren't there. Dad was, but he got out just as the building started to go down. He was in the Department of Magical Games and he grabbed a broom and flew out. He's got a few cuts and bruises, but he's okay."

"Fudge is missing," Ginny told Sirius softly. "They don't know where he is. Mum said that they figure he's been taken hostage."

"As for Percy," Ron said. "I didn't even think to ask." He looked a little ashamed. "I was so worried about Dad, that Percy didn't even cross my mind."

Remus smiled. "Tell him the rest."

Sirius looked at them with eyebrows raised.

"Well," Ron said slowly. "Most of the Senior Ministry Officials were killed when the building collapsed. The remaining Officials have asked Dad to step in as Acting Minister."

Sirius gaped at them. A wide, genuine smile spread slowly across his lips.

"Oh, that is amazing!" he said, his eyes dancing. "That is so great to hear, Ron. Tell your dad that I'm very happy for him."

Remus smiled grimly. "I'm sure he would have preferred to have gotten it another way."

"Well, yes."

Harry sat there, just smiling. He was thinking about when they would be able to go into the Ministry and bring Sirius from behind the veil.

*

They didn't practice magnifying the Reductor Curse before the Christmas holidays. The full moon was Christmas Eve, something that everyone found very depressing. Remus just laughed and told him he was used to it.

"I'll be up and around on Christmas day," he told them.

Mrs Weasley was going to Romania to visit with Charlie for Christmas and Mr Weasley had to work to rebuild the Ministry building, so Harry, Ron and Ginny put in to stay for Christmas at Hogwarts. Just before holidays were to start, Hermione decided to stay as well.

"Well, if we're going to practice with those crystals, now would be the best time to do it. There's not going to be many people here."

Cornelius Fudge still hadn't been found, nor had there been any contact with Voldemort since the attack on the Ministry. The professors could usually be found conferring in groups during breaks and in the Great Hall.

Christmas morning dawned bright and sunny. Harry sighed as he rolled over in his bed, debating whether or not to get up.

"Oy, get up!" Ron shouted, throwing a pillow at Harry's head. "There are presents to be opened and breakfast to be eaten. Come _on_, you lazy prat." He reached over and yanked Harry's pillow from under his head. "Plus, you wanted to go visit Remus before breakfast."

"Alright, already," Harry groaned, sitting up and putting his glasses on. He looked at the small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He pulled the lumpy parcel he knew would be from Mr and Mrs Weasley toward him. Sure enough, when he opened it, there was a brand new emerald green jumper with a silver phoenix embroidered into it. Inside the jumper were mounds of fat toffees. Harry set them aside for after breakfast.

"Wow," Ron said softly. He held up a pale blue jumper. "She didn't make me a maroon one!"

Harry laughed as he reached for Hermione's gift. It was a package of sugar quills. He'd gotten a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans from Ginny, along with a new eagle feather quill.

He gasped as he opened the gift from Remus. It was a picture of his parents, taken on their wedding day. Sirius and Remus waved up at him from inside the frame.

This was the first picture he'd gotten with his parents, Sirius and Remus in it. The other pictures had only shown Sirius.

Remus had also given him several bars of Honeydukes best chocolate bars. Harry grinned as he remembered Remus giving him Honeydukes chocolate in third year.

Harry looked in the parcel from Remus. There was a mirror at the bottom of it. He picked it up and flipped it over.

__

If you ever need me, call me, and I'll be there.

Remus.

Remus had bewitched another mirror. Harry smiled to himself. That would be good for the summer time when he was back with the Dursleys.

And speaking of the Dursleys.

They had sent him a small package. Curious, Harry opened it.

He gaped as he stared at the contents.

Pictures. There had to be hundreds of them. All of his mother as a child. Most of them were ripped in half, and Harry guessed that Aunt Petunia had been in those pictures as well.

Still…that was friendly. It was almost kind.

Harry reached in and carefully pulled out a picture of his mother. She looked to be about ten. She had a big smile on her face and her brilliant red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was waving at whoever had been taking the picture.

"Look," he said to Ron, handing him the picture. "That's my mother."

Ron stared at the picture, giving it a bit of a prod, trying to make it move. Harry laughed.

"She was stunning, Harry," Ron said softly, handing the picture back. Harry set it on his bedside table.

He and Ron dressed quickly, and then went down to meet Hermione and Ginny in the common room. Ginny grinned at him.

"Seems we were thinking alike," she said, holding up her eagle feather quill that Harry had gotten her. Harry laughed.

"Thanks for the book, Harry! And thank you for the jumper, Ron. I needed a new one."

Ron flushed slightly.

They moved into the hall, making for Remus' office. Harry knocked lightly when they got there.

They could hear Remus moving around. He opened the door slowly, and then moved back. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Happy Christmas," he croaked, sitting on the sofa.

"And you," Harry answered. "How did it go last night?"

Remus chuckled. "As well as usual." He looked up at them. He didn't seem to fit right inside his skin, his hair was mussed up, and his eyes still had a slightly yellow tinge to them. "I'm sorry for you to see me like this."

"Remus, it's Christmas," Hermione protested softly. "We wanted to be with you."

Remus smiled and closed his eyes. "I won't be much for company, I'm afraid. There's tea, if you'd like some."

Hermione moved to pour everyone some tea. Harry moved a bit closer to Remus.

"Thank you for that picture of my parents, Remus," he said softly. "And the candy and the mirror. I'm glad you gave me one so I can speak with you as well."

Remus smiled, his eyes still closed. "I thought you would like one. I'm sorry it wasn't more."

"No, don't be sorry. You didn't have to get me anything at all."

Remus opened his eyes. "I wanted to." He smiled. "Thank you for the robes. They're the ones I was looking at in Madam Malkin's that day, aren't they?"

Harry nodded, flushing slightly. "I ordered them by owl post so you wouldn't know. Do you like them?"

Remus nodded, closing his eyes again. He looked exhausted. "Thank you, Harry."

Remus fell asleep not long after, so they decided to let him rest. Leaving as quietly as they could, they made for the Great Hall. Not many students had remained, so Dumbledore had moved the house tables to the side and they were eating at one large table. 

"Happy Christmas!" Ron called as they walked in. He stopped at the looks on many people's faces. "What is going on?"

A Ravenclaw fourth year who Harry didn't know started to cry. She held up a copy of the _Daily Prophet._ Hermione took it and they sat together to read it.

__

Minister for Magic Found Tortured to Death, the caption read. Ginny gasped as they read.

He'd been found in an old Muggle warehouse. He'd been bound and gagged and it looked like he'd been tortured for days before they'd finally just killed him. Harry had to look away from the picture, it was so gruesome. 

"Nobody deserves to die that way," Ron said quietly, his eyes blazing. "Not even Fudge. Not even You-Know-Who deserves to die that way."

Harry glanced over at Dumbledore. Rage was seeping out of every pore. Harry could see it in his eyes. He shuddered slightly, very glad he was not Voldemort.


	21. More Power

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

More Power

Remus was feeling better by Boxing Day, so they agreed to meet in the Defence classroom after lunch to practice with the crystals. 

When Harry entered, he stopped in the doorway and gaped. In the middle of the room stood the dais with the arch and veil on it. It wasn't quite the same as the one at the Ministry, but it was very close.

"I thought we might as well get in the proper mindset," Remus explained as Hermione, Ron and Ginny entered, also gaping around. He set the book on his desk and moved toward them. He still looked pale and there was a long scratch on his cheek that they hadn't noticed the morning before. "Right. I've marked off on the floor where I want you all to stand. See those circles? Stand on those. I don't think it matters who stands on which."  
They each stood on a circle. They marked four of the five points of power. Remus walked around, handing out the stones. 

"Right," he said softly, taking the final point. "The points are complete. The incantation is easy. It's _Magis Reducto._ Ready?"

The four of them nodded. Harry glanced around. Ginny and Hermione both had their hair in ponytails, off their faces. Both looked very serious. Ron's face was pale and his eyes were glinting slightly. He smiled to himself. They were ready.

"We'll try it holding the crystals at first." Remus steadied his wand at the veil. "_Magis Reducto!"_

The jet of red light shot out of his wand and hit the arch. Harry followed suit, then Ron and so forth around the group. Harry watched as the lights exploded against the veil. The room was soon filled with dust and smoke.

"_Finite!"_ Remus shouted. It took a moment for the dust to clear. When it did, they were disappointed to find that the veil was still standing, relatively unharmed. "Damn!"

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe the crystals have to be in the points and we stand behind them?" Hermione suggested. They tried it. Nothing.

They were there for hours. They tried every way they could think of, and nothing happened. The veil remained solid and standing.

"I'm not giving up yet," Ron declared as they left the classroom. "I know there's a way. We're just not seeing it."

They only practiced once more on their holidays. They did have homework after all. Remus insisted that they get their homework done and a few hours of studying in every day.

"After all," he reminded Harry. "If you wish to be an Auror, these next two years are crucial to that."

"Although you might find it a bit easier to join the Aurors now that several of them were killed in the attack on the Ministry," Ron pointed out helpfully.

So they studied. They went to visit Hagrid a few times, and down to visit Grawp once. Things were going better with Grawp's English lessons. Grawp could now say hello to them and hold a somewhat recognisable conversation.

Once school was back in session it was harder to find time to practice. Their second Quidditch match of the year was coming up in a few weeks time, and Ginny and Harry were working the team hard, despite the frigid temperatures.

"We need to win this game if we want to stay atop the standings!" Ginny would remind them every practice. This would spur the team on. That and the promise of a tankard of hot butterbeer.

Their lessons were becoming even more difficult, due to the fact that they would be entering their last year of school and would need the skills necessary to go off into the world. They generally had several hours of homework every night.

"This is insane," Harry yelled one night, throwing his quill down on the table. "If we don't do something against Voldemort, what will it matter if we can block a Jelly Legs Curse or use it on somebody else?"

He growled in frustration and stood, moving toward the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I need to take a walk," he answered churlishly. He had pushed the portrait open and had nearly closed it when Ginny showed up at his side.

"I'll go with you," she said softly. "I need a break anyway."

He nodded irritably as he led the way out of the common room. Ginny walked beside him, not speaking. Harry went up a few staircases, not really sure where he was going.

He found himself standing outside the entrance to the Room of Requirement. He must have walked past it three times without realising it. Glancing at Ginny, he pulled the door open.

Ginny let out at gasp. Harry gaped. When they'd been in there last, it had been a room that would enable them to learn how to fight. Now it was full of squashy armchairs and chintz pillows. A calming fountain was in one corner and there were several live fish swimming around in it.

"We need calm apparently," Ginny observed dryly. Harry chuckled and moved into the room, flopping in one of the armchairs. He was surprised when a tray full of Butterbeer appeared on the table next to him.

"Interesting," he said quietly, opening one and taking a swig. Ginny sat in the chair next to him and opened a bottle for herself.

"I can't believe it's nearly February," she said quietly. "Soon we'll be having exams, we'll be going home. Next year is your last year." She looked sad about this. "It will be strange, being here without the three of you."

"It's only for one year," he told her, draining his Butterbeer. "Then you'll be out in the world with us." He grimaced. "That's assuming that we're not all blown to smithereens by Voldemort."  
Ginny stared at him, then shook her head. "That's a morbid thought, Harry."

"Yeah, well, I'm a morbid person."

She grinned. She had a nice smile, Harry noticed suddenly. Why had he never noticed that before?

"Maybe by the time we go home, we'll have Sirius back," she said, her smile widening.

Harry grinned. "Not maybe. We _will_ have Sirius back."

Ginny clinked her bottle against his. "I'll drink to that."

Harry glanced at her as she took a drink. She really was a very pretty girl. He wondered why he was just noticing this now.

"You're quiet," Ginny said softly, her eyebrows raised. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh," Harry stammered. "Just thinking about getting Sirius back."

If she realised it was a lie, she didn't let on. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled at him.

"I really hope it works, Harry."

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"D'you…I mean, would you like to go into Hogsmeade with me? Next time we have a Hogsmeade trip, that is."

Ginny stared at him, a flush slowly creeping up her cheeks. Harry knew he was blushing as well. His face was very hot.

"Harry Potter, are you asking me on a date?"

Harry felt his face flush even hotter.

"Well…I mean, if you want to consider…What I mean is…We're friends, and if you wanted to…I mean. Okay, yes I'm asking you on a date," he finally said, wanting nothing more than for the armchair he was sitting in to swallow him. "If you want. If you don't want it to be a date, we can just go as friends."

Ginny studied him thoughtfully, her eyes narrowed.

"I would love to, Harry. As a date."

*

The next Hogsmeade trip was scheduled for the weekend after Valentine's Day. Harry thought back to the previous year, when he'd made plans to go to Hogsmeade with Cho Chang. He hoped that going with Ginny would turn out to be a better experience. He knew thing for certain; he was not going anywhere near Madam Puddifoots!

Harry wondered how he was going to tell Ron that he was going on a date with his baby sister. He found himself worrying about it during lessons.

"Potter!" snapped Professor McGonagall during one Transfiguration lesson. "Would you kindly pay attention!"

"Harry," Remus said during a Defence Against the Dark Arts class a couple days later. "Did you hear my question? Pay attention, Harry."

Even Professor Flitwick had scolded him for not paying attention. Harry finally decided that he'd just _tell_ Ron. Ron wouldn't really care.

So, after classes on the Friday before the Hogsmeade trip, Harry asked to speak to Ron alone. Ron said it was fine, because he wanted to speak to him as well.

"Okay, you go first. What's up?" Ron asked as soon as they were in the dormitory.

"Um…Well," Harry stammered, not sure how to broach the subject. "Actually, you go first."

Ron looked at him oddly, then nodded, his face pale.

"Okay. Well, the thing is…Tomorrow, Harry…would you mind if Hermione and I go into Hogsmeade on our own?"

Harry stared at his friend in surprise.

"Of course not," he answered quickly. "Why would I mind? Why are you going to…Did you ask Hermione on a date?"

Ron's ears turned red as he mouthed wordlessly.

"You did!" Harry exclaimed. He burst out laughing. "That's great, mate! Of course I don't mind."

Ron relaxed slightly.

"Thanks. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

It was Harry's turn to flush slightly.

"Well…I was going to ask you the same thing, actually," Harry admitted. "Except with Ginny, not Hermione," he added quickly.

Ron gaped at him, his eyes popping.

"You're taking my sister on a date?"

Harry nodded. A huge smile came over Ron's face. He gave Harry a slap on the back.

"I don't mind either, mate! Maybe we can meet up at the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer later."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

Harry met Ginny down in the common room the next morning. She smiled at him, her hair pulled back in a ponytail again. He found that he liked it when she pulled her hair back.

"How are you?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"Good," she answered, leading the way out the portrait hole. "You?"

"Great."

They joined the queue waiting to go into Hogsmeade. Harry glanced around for Ron and Hermione, but didn't see them.

"Isn't it great about Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked softly, also glancing around. "Hermione was so nervous last night."

Harry grinned. "Ron was a little too."

Ginny turned her hazel eyes on Harry. She grinned slightly.

"Are you nervous?"

Harry studied Ginny thoughtfully. He pondered her question.

"No," he answered truthfully. "I'm actually not." He grinned at her. "Are you?"

"Not in the slightest," she answered without hesitation. "I know that you and I can hold a conversation, so I'm not worried."

Harry chuckled as they left the castle. He and Ginny were discussing the upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw when somebody knocked into Harry from behind. He stumbled, but managed to catch himself. He turned to find Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson behind them. Pansy was giggling maliciously.

"Get out of the way, would you, scarhead?" Malfoy growled.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry told him, turning back to Ginny.

"Oh, clever."

"Grow up," Ginny spat at him. "Or I'll curse you again."

Harry grinned. The previous June, Ginny had cursed Malfoy with a terrific Bat-Bogey Hex. Harry hadn't actually seen it, but had heard that it was spectacular.

"Want to know what I heard? The werewolf isn't going to be here much longer."

Harry ignored him. Ginny did as well. They continued up the road. Malfoy finally got tired of being ignored and moved away.

"What a slimy git," Ginny muttered. "One of these days, I'm going to curse him so hard that his children will be born bearing the marks of it."

Harry laughed. Ginny grinned at him, flushing slightly. They'd reached Hogsmeade by then and made for Honeydukes.

"Have you had a good day?" Hermione asked, her cheeks rosy and her eyes sparkling. They had just met up with Ron and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks.

"The best," Ginny said, her eyes also sparkling. "Malfoy tried to get a rise out of Harry, Harry ignored him, and then he bought me sugar quills." She pulled a few out of her pocket. She handed one to Hermione and one to Ron. "And you?"

"We went to Dervish and Banges," Hermione answered, grinning at Ron. "And we've done a few more things. I had a good day, I can't speak for Ron."

Ron smiled at Hermione, taking her hand. Harry and Ginny both stared.

"Enjoying yer selves?" Harry looked up into Hagrid's huge, shaggy face. His black eyes were twinkling at them.

"Hagrid!" Harry moved over so Hagrid could sit down. "What are you doing in Hogsmeade?"

"Felt like comin' in for a pint o' mead," Hagrid answered, sitting with them. "So have yeh been havin' fun?"

"Oh, yes, Hagrid," Ginny answered. "Ron and Hermione were here on a date, and Harry and I were as well. We've just met up."  
"Who were the two of you datin'?" Hagrid asked Harry. Harry chuckled.

"I was dating Ginny."

"No kiddin'? Well, tha's great!" Hagrid took a huge drink of mead. "I got an owl from Olympe…that's Madame Maxime…today. She's comin' back to visit this summer!"

"That's great, Hagrid!" they said in unison. Hagrid smiled behind his beard. He drained his mead and said goodbye.

Harry was happy. Truly happy for the first time in ages. He took Ginny's hand as they went up the steps to the castle. It had been a perfect day.

He found himself worrying about what would come along to spoil the day.

The four of them sat and chatted happily over dinner in the Great Hall. Harry pulled Ginny aside as she was making for the staircase up to her dormitory.

"I had fun today," he told her seriously. 

"I did too, Harry," she answered. "We should do it again."  
"Okay. Next Hogsmeade visit?"

Ginny grinned. "You're on." She stood there looking up at him. Harry felt the first twinge of nervousness. Ginny smiled again. "Well, good night Harry."

"Good night, Ginny," he answered. She stood there a moment longer.

"Night," she said, taking a step back.

Harry let her go. "Night."

She waved at him as she went through the door to her dormitory. Harry cursed himself.

"You shoulda kissed her, mate," Ron told him as he flung himself into a chair by the fire.

"Okay, she's your sister. That's kind of disturbing," Harry told him. Ron grinned. "You and Hermione had fun."  
"She's amazing," Ron said softly. "And we didn't argue once."  
"That has to be a first," Harry agreed. He yawned. "I'm going to bed."

As he stood beside his bed, getting into his pyjamas, he realised that nothing had gone wrong. Nothing had ruined the perfect day. He smiled as he slid beneath his covers. 

That had to be a first as well.

*

The morning of the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw dawned grey and threatened rain. Harry sighed as he pulled his Quidditch robes on. He threw a pillow at Ron, telling him to wake up. 

They met Ginny down in the common room. She was white as a sheet and was pacing, her hands clasped in front of her. 

"Ginny?" Harry asked. She stopped and stared at him.

"What?"  
"You're wearing a hole in the floor."

Ron sniggered. Ginny glared at him and resumed pacing.

"I don't know why I agreed to be a captain, Harry. I'm not any good at it."  
"No, you're not," Ron agreed. Harry nearly hit him. Ginny stopped and stared at Ron. Her eyes welled up with tears. 

"What?" she asked, her chin starting to wobble threateningly.

"You're great at it," Ron told her quickly. "You and Harry are excellent Quidditch captains."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Harry said with a grin. "Ginny's excellent. I'm not bad."

Ron grinned at him. Ginny started pacing again.

"C'mon, Ginny," Harry said, moving over to stand in front of her. She stopped and glared at him. "We know what we're doing. We've done this before. We've got the talent. We can beat Ravenclaw."

Ginny nodded. A bit of colour came back to her cheeks.

"Let's go down for breakfast."

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her down to the Great Hall.

By the time the match got underway, it had started to rain gently. Harry shivered as the Gryffindor team came out of the changing rooms.

"I hope it doesn't rain any harder than this," Ginny commented softly. He gave her hand a squeeze as they walked on to the pitch.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She held the quaffle under her arm and her whistle was between her lips.

Harry climbed on to his broom as Ginny shook hands with Michael Corner, the Ravenclaw captain. Michael glared down at her and she glared right back. He was glad to see that there was no love lost between them.

"I want a clean game!" Madam Hooch yelled as she mounted her own broom and threw the quaffle in the air. The game began.

Harry soared high above the team. He heard the tell tale whoosh of a broom behind him and knew that Cho Chang was marking him as she'd done the last time he'd played against Ravenclaw. She thought it was easier to follow him than look for the Snitch herself.

Harry's vantage point gave him a great view of the rest of the team. He let out a whoop when Ginny scored a spectacular goal that put the score at fifty to twenty for Gryffindor. He yelled again as Dennis Creevey ducked under Michael Corner to put the quaffle away. He turned in time to see Cho scowling at him.

Well, if that was the way she wanted to be.

He dove suddenly, a look of intense concentration on his face. He heard the whooshing of Cho's broomstick right behind him. He grinned to himself as he leant forward, the ground coming ever closer. At the last possible moment, he pulled out of the dive, soaring straight back into the air. Dives, after all, were his specialty. 

They obviously weren't Cho's specialty. She managed not to slam head first into the pitch, but she lost control of her broom as she tried to pull out of the dive. As a result, she was thrown to the pitch from five feet in the air.

Harry watched with mild concern as Madam Pomfrey came haring onto the pitch. Cho was on her feet and back on her broom before the matron could reach her. Her eyes met Harry's and she gestured rudely at him. Harry shrugged and grinned at her.

"That was a dirty trick!" she snarled at him. He could see a scrape on her cheek.

"Hey, if you can't fly your broom, you shouldn't be playing."  
"I can fly just fine!"

Harry shrugged and flew away from her. He could hear her on his tail again.

Twice more he dove and twice more she took the bait. She didn't end up on the pitch again, however. He didn't dive that far.

When the score was one hundred to sixty, he dove a third time. Cho didn't even make to follow him that time.

"I'm not stupid, Harry! Quit showing off!"

Harry soared back up high above the game. He turned to shoot a grin in Cho's direction. As he did, he saw a flash of gold and silver shoot out from behind the Ravenclaw keeper. Cho, looking his way, didn't see it. He didn't hesitate. He dove.

"Knock it off, Potter!" Cho screamed in frustration. She didn't even look at him. He grinned as he stretched out his hand.

As he pulled out of the dive, he turned to grin at Cho once more, the Snitch held triumphantly in the air. He saw her face crumple.

He didn't see anything else as the rest of the team soared into him. Gryffindor had won, two hundred and fifty points to sixty.

Cho burst into tears.

***

Thanks again for all the great reviews, everyone. This story is slowly coming to an end. There are a few more chapters to go yet, and I hope to have them posted within a few weeks. I know it's not nearly as long as other fan fictions, but I don't want to draw it out. Anyway, please continue to review! I love the reviews!!

Ps. I love the movie Dead Poets Society! The end scene is one of my favourite scenes in film history.


	22. Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

Diagon Alley

Winter left them as quickly as it had been thrust upon them. Harry woke one morning to find the snow completely gone. The weather turned hot and humid around the end of April. All the students took to fanning themselves with their books during Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. 

"It's inhuman," Hermione complained one afternoon at the beginning of May as the four of them sat by the lake studying. She had lifted her damp hair off the back of her neck. "We should be able to do something about the heat."

Ron grinned suddenly. Had Hermione been looking at him, she might have been worried. As it was, she let out a shriek when he suddenly stooped and lifted her off the ground.

"Ronald Weasley, what do you think you're doing?" she yelled as Ron carried her down to the lake. He didn't answer and he didn't stop. He walked right into the water until it was up to his waist.

"Put me down!" Hermione shrieked.

"Okay," Ron said, grinning. He let Hermione go.

Ginny gasped as Hermione went under water. Hermione came up, spluttering and gasping.

"Oh, you are going to get it!" she screamed, splashing Ron. He laughed and took off up the slope, Hermione hot on his heels. Harry looked at Ginny and they both burst out laughing.

"Would everyone please return to the Great Hall?" 

Harry jumped. Dumbledore's magically magnified voice echoed throughout the grounds. He stared at Ginny and both jumped to their feet, catching up with Ron and Hermione as they went through the doors.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked, her face white, her clothes still dripping wet. Nobody answered her. They made their way to the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore stood at the head table, his eyes blazing and power radiating from his every pore. Harry was reminded of when Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape saved him from Barty Crouch, Junior. 

"Please be seated, and please don't interrupt," Dumbledore said. Everyone quieted immediately. "There has been another attack."

Ginny's hand found Harry's. 

"Not the Ministry again," Ron breathed, his freckles standing out on his white face.

"This attack was on Diagon Alley. It appears that the main target was Gringotts Wizard Bank." He paused, waiting for the buzz that had started to finish. "Many of the shops have been destroyed. We don't know yet the extent of the damage. This was an act by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We have no further information at this time, and will inform you when we do." He held up a hand as the buzz broke out once more. "There were many people injured, but as of yet, we have no confirmed fatalities."

His eyes flickered over Ron and Ginny, who were both staring at Dumbledore in shock.

"I'm going to be sick," Ginny mumbled a moment later. She jumped up and ran from the Great Hall.

"Diagon Alley?" Seamus asked. "What was the point of that?"

"Gringotts," Ron and Harry said together. 

"Do you have any idea how much gold is buried there?" Harry continued. "If that was, in fact, the target of the attack, then that's what he would be after. Well, that's my guess, anyway."

Ginny came back then, her face pale. She was shaking.

"Ron," she said quietly. "We need to talk to Fred and George and Bill. All three of them work down in Diagon Alley. Not to mention Lee and Angelina are there as well."

Ron nodded. He stood and made his way up to the head table. They watched as he spoke with Professor McGonagall. She nodded and stood. They both made their way back to the Gryffindor table.

"Come with me," she said to them. They got to their feet and followed her up to her office. Again she lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Take as long as you need," she told them. She left.

Ron and Ginny both moved forward and took a pinch of Floo powder. Both stuck their heads in the fire once more.

Harry glanced at Hermione and found her in tears.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked in surprise.

"I want this to end, Harry," she said softly. "I am tired of living in fear. I'm tired of being afraid that he's going to go after my family." She turned to face him. "We have to beat him, Harry."

"I know," he said. "But I have to do it and I don't know how."

She nodded. "And we've still got to get Sirius out."

"We will. We'll go talk to Remus and ask him about going to the Ministry building. I want Sirius back."

Hermione nodded. "Then we can figure out a way to bring Voldemort down. You won't have to do it alone. I will help you figure it out."

*

There was another Hogsmeade trip not long after the attack on Diagon Alley. There were pictures in the _Daily Prophet_ every day. Diagon Alley was a mess. There were few buildings still standing. Of those that were still, Gringotts was one.

Amazingly, so was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It was far enough out of the main strip that it hadn't been harmed.

Bill and the twins hadn't been touched in the blast. All three were shaken, but they hadn't been hurt. Nor had Angelina Johnson or Lee Jordan.

"You'd think we had a Protection Charm placed on us or something," Ginny said with relief. The four of them were walking casually down the High Street in Hogsmeade, talking about the recent attacks.

"Well, whatever it is," Hermione said quietly. "I'm thankful for it."

Harry, Ron and Ginny agreed with her. They stopped at the fence that surrounded the Shrieking Shack. It was creepy even in the bright sunlight.

"What are the four of you doing all the way up here?"

They turned to find Remus and Hagrid walking toward them. Hagrid looked up at the Shrieking Shack and shuddered. Remus didn't look at it.

"We didn't want to be overheard," Harry answered.

"What're yeh plotting?" Hagrid asked teasingly, grinning at them. Harry glanced at Remus.

"How to bring Voldemort down," Harry answered. He wasn't exactly lying after all.

Hagrid went pale as he usually did at the mention of Voldemort's name. Remus studied Harry calmly.

"What have you found so far?"

"Not a thing," Harry answered, completely truthful this time. Remus smiled slightly.

"I thought we could go after exams."

Harry stared at Remus. He hadn't spoken to him yet about Sirius. Yet, Remus always seemed to know what they were thinking.

Hagrid stared at Remus.

"Go after You-Know-Who?" he demanded. "Are yeh kiddin'? Harry shouldn't be goin' after him. Not yet."

"We're not, Hagrid," Remus answered, his face still calm. "I didn't mean go after Voldemort. I meant go and visit Ron's family. That's four of them that have been attacked now." Remus' eyes narrowed. "I don't like it. I don't like that Voldemort is going after the new Minister's family."

He glanced up at the Shrieking Shack, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Should we go to the Three Broomsticks?" Ron said quickly, apparently scenting danger. Remus drew his gaze from the old house and looked at Ron. He smiled, looking like the old Remus.

"I'll buy us each a butterbeer," Hermione announced, smiling.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse. Eh, Professor?" Hagrid said, clapping a hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus' knees appeared to buckle. He laughed and they made for the Three Broomsticks.

"I meant what I said, Harry," Remus said later, after they'd come back from Hogsmeade and were sitting around his desk. "I thought we could go after exams. That's a little over a month."

"But we still haven't brought down your mock veil," Hermione pointed out. "What would be the point?"

"We have to try," Harry told her. "It's getting worse. The last time I talked to Sirius, he said that Crouch had tried to use Avada Kedavra on him again. We have to get him out. I'm not leaving Sirius to an eternity of that. He says that he still feels pain. I can't stand to see him in pain like that."  
Remus nodded. "I want to get him out as well." He looked at Hermione. "Are you still willing to help? Because if any of you wish to back out, I want to know. I will think no less of you, but we need to know now so we can prepare."

"I'm still in," Harry said right away. He looked at the others. 

"Me too," Ron declared.

"And me," said Ginny.

Hermione bit her lip before nodding. "I'm still in as well. I just was pointing out that we haven't managed to work the spell."

Harry looked at Hermione thoughtfully and then pointed his wand at the blackboard.

"_Reducto!" _he yelled. 

The jet of red light issued from his wand and exploded against the board. When the debris and dust cleared, there was a medium sized hole in the board.

__

"Reparo," he said. The board repaired itself. He pointed his wand at it again. "_Magis Reducto!"_

This time the jet issued from his wand with a whooshing sound. It slammed into the board and there was a huge explosion. Ron ducked as the debris came flying their way.

When the dust and debris cleared, the board was completely gone.

"We've managed the spell just fine," Remus said calmly, sending a grin in Harry's direction.

As the end of the year approached, Harry found himself with less and less time to practice the Reductor Curse with Remus and the others. They were studying several hours every night, as well as trying to help Ginny with her homework. She had OWLs this year and was starting to show the strain.

There had been no more attacks since the attack on Diagon Alley. They were happy to hear that, but couldn't help but wonder where would be attacked next. It seemed that Voldemort would strike when people were starting to lower their guard.

On top of studying and worrying about Voldemort, Harry, Ron and Ginny still had Quidditch practice every day. Their final game of the season versus Hufflepuff was coming up, and Ginny was determined that they train hard for it.

"Ginny, we're two hundred and seventy points ahead of Ravenclaw," Ron pointed out. "We basically have the Quidditch Cup won."

"We can still lose!" Ginny nearly yelled at him. "If we lose to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw beat Slytherin. We could lose!"

Harry shook his head. He was passionate about Quidditch, and enjoyed running the practices with Ginny, but he wasn't going to lose his head when they had such a lead.

Harry was enjoying the practices for other reasons. One, it allowed him to spend plenty of time with Ginny. Two, it made him so tired he didn't dream as often.

He'd been having the same dream he'd had all summer every night since Christmas. Ever since they'd found out that Sirius was being tortured. Now that Harry knew that his dreams had in fact been reality, the dreams were becoming worse. Now they would often end with Sirius' death. Harry had jumped out of bed in the middle of the night and called Sirius so many times that Sirius had finally lost his temper.

"I've told you, Harry. I can't die in here. I'm stuck in here forever."

Harry longed to tell him different. He wanted to tell him everything that they were doing with the veil and the crystals. Instead he told him about Ginny and Quidditch and their exams. He didn't mention Voldemort.

A few days before the final match against Hufflepuff, Hermione's _Daily Prophet_ was delivered as usual. She took a bite of toast while she opened the paper. She let out a gasp.

"They've caught Bellatrix Lestrange!" she cried. Ron and Ginny stared at her. Harry grabbed for the paper. "Oh, no they didn't."

Harry took the paper from Hermione anyway. She glared at him as he started to read.

Bellatrix Lestrange had been captured. By Kingsley Shacklebolt and several other Aurors. But she'd gotten away. Nobody knew how.

Harry growled in frustration. She was always getting away.

"I'm going to get her," he said angrily, pushing the paper back toward Hermione. "I'm going to make her pay."

"I bet Malfoy got her out," Ron growled under his breath. Harry glanced toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting there with Crabbe and Goyle, leaning toward them and saying something quietly.

Gryffindor won their final match against Hufflepuff by a score of two hundred to ninety. Dumbledore presented Ginny and Harry with the Quidditch Cup. 

"Three in a row!" Ron hollered as they paraded around the pitch. The party in Gryffindor tower promised to be very long and loud. Harry grinned to himself as he changed out of his robes. He couldn't wait.

However, when he got back to the common room, he found it silent. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock.

"What's going on? What's happened?" he demanded. Hermione, her face tear stained, handed him a copy of the _Evening Prophet._ The headline jumped out at him.

__

"Sirius Black Innocent!"

Harry stared at the headline. He continued to read.

__

"Arthur Weasley, newly appointed Minister for Magic, has announced that Sirius Black, the first wizard to ever break out of Azkaban, was never guilty of the crime he was imprisoned for.

"'He was never given a trial,' Mr. Weasley said in an interview earlier. 'The wizard responsible for the death of those Muggles was none other than Peter Pettigrew. He is an unregistered Animagus and transformed after blasting the street apart. Sirius Black was never guilty. Peter Pettigrew was Lord Voldemort's spy for years before he became the Potter's Secret keeper."

Harry stared at the newspaper. He'd never heard Mr Weasley use Voldemort's name before. It seemed odd that he say it in the paper.

__

"'Sirius Black died last June, fighting against Lord Voldemort. He was killed by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.'

"The Minister says the reason he is announcing this now is because he wishes to bring peace for Sirius Black. 'Even though Sirius is gone, I wanted to do this. I wanted to bring some peace for him and some closure for his family, for his friends and for his god son.'

"His god son is none other than the Boy Who Lived."

Harry glanced up. Hermione was smiling and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. Ron and Ginny, who had come in with Harry and who had read the article over Harry's shoulder, were both laughing.

"Remind me," Harry said to them, "to Owl your dad and thank him."

The party started then. It only stopped when Professor McGonagall climbed through the portrait hole to demand that they all go to bed.

As their last few days of revision before exams approached, Hermione insisted on grilling them every night. She would draw up mock exams and they would take them. She would mark them and then decide what areas they needed to go over. Ron didn't complain, as he was trying to bring his marks up to impress Hermione. She didn't know, of course, but he'd confided in Harry.

Harry didn't mind either. He wanted to get top marks in everything. He was still serious about joining the Aurors after he finished school.

Ginny, however, was growing increasingly edgy. She refused help from Ron or Harry, and would only study with Hermione.

"Well, she's the best student in the school," she would remark. "Maybe it will rub off on me."

Their first exam took place in the middle of June. It was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Ginny said goodbye glumly as she went off to the Great Hall for her Charms OWL exam. In the afternoon, Hermione had her Arithmancy exam, while Ron and Harry used the time for more revision.

They had Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts the next day. Harry knew that he'd aced both exams as soon as he'd finished. Remus grinned and gave him the thumbs up.

Charms and Potions came next. Snape stayed at his desk and said nothing, so Harry found himself able to relax and did quite well on the potion he was brewing. He sighed with relief as he put the stopper in the flask and set it on Snape's desk. 

They had Herbology the next day, and then at midnight was Astronomy.

"Ah, free at last," Ron groaned as he set down his quill after their Astronomy exam.

"Maybe you are," Hermione growled. "I've still got Ancient Runes."

"Well, you should have dropped it, shouldn't you have."

Hermione ignored him.

Ginny was still up when they got back to the common room. She stood as they came in and groaned, stretching her back.

"I've only got two OWL exams left," she groaned. "Divination and Muggle Studies." She grinned. "My soft courses."

"See, it wasn't that bad," Hermione said absently. She was pulling her Ancient Runes text book out of her bag.

"Are you mad?" Ginny asked. "I never want to do this again."

Harry laughed. "Just wait until you get to do your NEWTs."

He and Ron flopped into arm chairs by the fire, too tired to do anything else, but not tired enough to go to bed. Ron suggested they call Sirius, since they hadn't spoken to him in a while.

Harry pulled the mirror out of his bag while Hermione joined Ginny at the table.

"Sirius Black," he said quietly. 

"It's really late, Harry," Sirius answered with a sigh, his voice resigned. "You had another nightmare?"

"No," Harry answered with a grin. "We're done our exams and we weren't ready for bed yet. Thought we'd call."

"Ah," Sirius said, sitting up and coming into view of the mirror. Harry tried not to gape. One of his eyes were black and there was a large gash over his other eye. "How'd they go?"

"Good," he answered, nudging Ron in the ribs. Ron closed his mouth. "Hermione still has one to go and Ginny has two OWLs. But Ron and I are finished."

"Guess what, Sirius," Ron said, his eyes dancing.

"What?"

Ron grinned. "Dad is now officially the Minister of Magic."

Sirius grinned as well. "I knew that."

"Oh. Well guess what he did."

Sirius chuckled. "I have no idea."

"He's announced your innocence. He cleared you."

Sirius' smile faded a little. He looked away from the mirror.

"Sirius?"

"I'm sorry," Sirius answered. "I'm just…I'm shocked." His eyes were bright when he looked back into the mirror. He smiled shakily. "I wish I were still there to enjoy my new freedom."

Ron grinned even wider. "Well, when we come and get you-"

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed, kicking Ron in the leg. Harry glared at Ron.

"Come and get me? What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing, Sirius," Harry assured him. "We've just been…well…sort of plotting lately. Just ways of how we could get you out."

Sirius smiled. "You can't. Don't get your hopes up. I'm fine where I am."

***

Thanks again for all the great reviews, everyone. This story is slowly coming to an end. I should have a new chapter up for you hopefully by Monday! I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	23. We're Off to See the Wizard

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

We're Off to See the Wizard

"One hundred and ten percent, Harry," Remus told him quietly. "You tied with Hermione for top Defence Against the Dark Arts mark."

Hermione grinned at him. 

"What did Neville get?" he asked Remus. Remus shook his head.  
"I'm not telling you, Harry. That's Neville's business if he wishes to tell you or not. Let's just say that it's a drastic improvement."

Harry grinned. He felt pride balloon in his chest. He knew that it was a combination of the new wand and his teaching that had helped Neville bring his marks up.

"When are we going to the Ministry?" Hermione asked, so quiet that Harry barely heard her. Remus glanced at her sharply.

"Saturday."

She nodded, glancing around the room. Harry did as well. Nobody was paying them any attention.

"You go home the following Sunday, so I thought Saturday would be good."

"How are we getting there?"

Remus bit his lip. 

"That's one of the sticking points. We'll use the cloaks and go to the Shrieking Shack. I'll set up a portkey from there. If the Knight Bus hadn't been destroyed, we would have just taken it, but this way is easiest."  
"Won't you get in trouble? An unauthorised portkey?"

Remus grinned. "Well, I happen to know the Minister for Magic personally."

Ron laughed. 

They sat in the Gryffindor common room until well after midnight on Saturday. Finally Neville, the last person up, yawned and announced he was going to bed. When he disappeared into the dormitory, Ron and Harry threw the Cloak around the four of them. Ron nearly had to get on his knees to walk.

"We're going to need another one," Harry said quietly. "Maybe two of us could go with Remus."

They exited through the portrait hole. The Fat Lady didn't even acknowledge them. She was fast asleep and just murmured slightly before going back to sleep.

"Have you got the mirror, Harry?" He held it up. They made their way slowly to Remus' office.

"About time," Remus whispered, opening the door.

"We had to wait for people to go to bed," Harry explained, stepping through the door. Remus looked very nervous.

"Right. I've got the crystals, the book, the cloak…we're pretty much set. Let's go."

Remus didn't bother to put his cloak on as they walked through the castle. Instead he gave it to Ginny and Hermione.

"I don't need permission to be in the halls at this time."  
They made their way to the Entrance Hall, glancing around them, hoping against hope that they wouldn't meet up with anybody.

The doors groaned slightly as Remus pulled them open. He allowed them to pass him before slipping out quietly.

"Out for a bit of fresh air, are yeh?"

Harry nearly yelled aloud as Hagrid sneaked up behind Remus. Remus just about jumped out of his skin.

"Hagrid!" he said. "You startled me. Yes, I'm restless and want to take a walk."

"Well, I'll walk with yeh."

"No," Remus said quickly. "I wish to be alone. Please."  
Hagrid narrowed his eyes slightly. Harry forced himself to breath quietly and calmly.

"Yer up to summat," Hagrid said. "I can tell. Yeh look guilty."

Remus laughed. He sounded nervous. "I'm up to nothing, Hagrid. I just wish to take a walk. Join me if you wish."

Hagrid continued to study Remus thoughtfully. Finally he shook his head.

"No, I'll let yeh be alone. Don' let me keep yeh. Enjoy yer stroll."

He turned and disappeared around the corner of the castle. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," he whispered. Remus nodded.

"Let's get this over with."

They made their way over to the Whomping Willow. As soon as they were within striking distance it started flailing its limbs threateningly. Remus snatched up a branch and prodded the knot. The tree froze.

"Quickly," Remus said, standing aside. Once inside the tunnel, Harry and Ron took the Invisibility cloak off and saw Hermione and Ginny do the same. Remus slid into the tunnel and they started toward the Shrieking Shack.

"Remus, how are we going to get back?" Hermione asked.

"Portkey," Remus answered. "Back into the Shrieking Shack."

The rest of the trip to the Shack passed quickly. Remus lifted the trap door into the house and glanced around, ensuring that it was safe before he allowed the rest of them to come up.

"Okay. Are you all still sure you want to do this?" he asked, picking up a torn cushion off the couch. The four of them nodded silently. "Okay." He pointed his wand at the cushion. "_Portus."_

Harry took a deep breath as he stared at the portkey. He hated travelling that way. He got his hand ready over the cushion.

"Okay," Remus said. "On the count of five."

They were on three when there was a crashing sound from the trap door. They all looked around in time to see Hagrid come flying into the room. Harry didn't hesitate. He grabbed the pillow and felt the familiar jerk behind his navel.

He also felt something grab his ankle. He didn't have time to react as the world dissolved around them.

"I _knew_ yeh were up to summat!" Hagrid bellowed as Harry picked himself off the ground. 

"Shut up, Hagrid!" he said beseechingly. "We'll be caught!"

"What are yeh doin' here, eh?"

"Saving Sirius," Remus answered, magically shrinking the cushion before slipping it into his pocket.

While Hagrid spoke angrily with Remus, Harry looked around in shock. They'd landed right in the Atrium and it was completely deserted. No night guard, nothing.

"Why is there nobody here?" Ron asked. His face was pale and his eyes were darting around, watching anxiously for some sign of life.

"Because the Ministry has been meeting elsewhere for now," Remus answered, turning his back on Hagrid. "While they rebuild the Ministry building, Arthur thought it would be best if they met somewhere else. He felt it was safer that way."

They started toward the lifts. Thankfully, they were still running. They clambered aboard, Hagrid still ranting about how dangerous it was that they were there. He had to duck to get into the lift.

"At least we can take our time," Hermione said brightly, cutting Hagrid off. Ginny smiled.

They arrived at the Department of Mysteries. The grilles slid open slowly and they found themselves face to face with the black door. Harry took a deep breath and started forward.

"I need to be positive," Remus said, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We're all sure?"

They all answered in the affirmative. Harry led the way through the door and Hermione marked it. The room started to spin.

"It's amazing that this room wasn't touched," Harry said softly, closing his eyes against the spinning blue candles. He went straight forward to the door across.

He was surprised to find the room with the veil when he opened the door.

"Wow. We found the room we want," he said, stepping through the door. He walked toward the dais with the veil. He ignored the whispers that started the second he had entered.

"Here are the crystals," Remus said softly, glancing around the room. He paused, holding the crystals tight in his hand. "Something is not right."

"What?" Hermione asked, taking her crystal from him. "Something is wrong with the crystals?"  
"No. With the room. There's something…strange. It feels like…" He stopped speaking and stared around suspiciously.

Hagrid looked around, his umbrella clasped firmly in his hand. Harry wondered why he hadn't gone to get a new wand. He had been proven innocent after all.

Remus started to prowl the room. Harry stared at the veil. It rippled invitingly at him.

"We should have brought some rope," he said suddenly. Ginny looked at him. "Well, in case we need to go through the veil."  
"Now wait just a mo'," Hagrid said. "Yeh never said a thing about goin' through the veil."

"I just thought of it is why," Harry said. Remus continued to prowl. "Remus?"  
Remus turned to him, his eyes feral again. "There's something not right with this room," he repeated. "_Accio cloaks!_"

The Invisibility cloak that Harry was holding soared out of his hand. So did the one that Hermione had been holding. Remus growled as he caught them.

"I guess I could be wrong." He came back over to them. Hermione took the first point.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Remus. He nodded. Harry stepped into the second point.

Hagrid stood back and watched, amazed, as Ron and Ginny took the third and fourth points of power. Finally Remus took the last, completing the points.

"Are _you_ ready?" Remus asked. They nodded and set their crystals on the floor. They stood behind them. That had seemed to do the most damage when they'd tried it at Hogwarts. "Now!"  
_"Magis Reducto!"_

The red lights streaked out of their wands and exploded against the dais. Harry heard an angry murmur from the spirits beyond as the spells struck.

__

"Finite!"

The dust cleared. They'd damaged the veil, but not much. Remus growled.

Somebody started to laugh. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He knew that laugh.

"All that planning to have it fail. Oh, that's bloody marvellous."

He stared as Lucius Malfoy lowered the hood of his Invisibility cloak. All around them, Death Eaters were lowering their hoods.

They were trapped. There were seven Death Eaters surrounding them.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Remus snarled.

Malfoy laughed. "Well, when Croaker discovered you here last August, we knew it must be something to do with the Animagus Black. We have been staking this place out since then, waiting for the time when Potter returned. We had to do some damage when Croaker was discovered for what he truly was." He grinned at Harry, his cold grey eyes gleaming. "Look," he drawled lazily to his fellow Death Eaters. "He's brought us a Mudblood."

Hermione flushed, but she continued to stare defiantly at Malfoy. Ron turned scarlet with rage. He, too, remained silent.

"My master wishes he could have been here, but he's otherwise occupied tonight," Malfoy continued. Harry watched as Bellatrix Lestrange started toward them, her eyes glinting maniacally. He felt the surge of hatred wash over him.

"And no Dumbledore here to save you this time, Potter," Malfoy taunted. Harry's jaw clenched, but he continued to remain silent.

"He doesn't need Dumbledore," Remus said. He pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"Don't be stupid, werewolf. You can't possibly think that you could win."

"I can try," Remus said, his eyes taking on that feral gleam once more. He grinned, just as maniacally as Bellatrix Lestrange. "_Magis Stupefy!"_

Perhaps it was the surprise of Remus firing the Stunning Spell at the room in general. None of the Death Eaters reacted, and three of them dropped, unconscious. Harry seized his chance. 

__

"Magis Stupefy!" he cried. He heard Ron, Hermione and Ginny do the same. The remaining Death Eaters went down.

He started to breathe a bit calmer when he heard somebody laugh again. A woman this time.

"Don't be stupid. You can't win."

Bellatrix Lestrange got to her feet. She pulled Malfoy up with her. The remaining Death Eaters stayed down.

"Even two of us will beat you." She raised her wand and pointed it at them. Harry felt the hatred reach breaking point.

__

"Avada-" she began.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Harry screamed, pointing his wand at Bellatrix Lestrange. 

He felt something enormous break out of his chest. He felt it rush down his arm and saw the green light shoot out of his wand. Bellatrix Lestrange didn't even blink as it hit her. She fell back, her eyes wide and staring. She was dead before she hit the floor.

Harry stood there, shocked. Unbelieving. He didn't just do what he thought he'd done. He couldn't have.

Malfoy stared at Bellatrix Lestrange for half a heartbeat before starting to laugh. Harry felt his teeth chattering. He'd just murdered somebody. He hadn't even meant to. He had meant to disarm her. The words had just come.

"Very good, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "It would appear that my master left more of himself inside you than was originally thought."

__

"Stupefy!" Ginny and Hermione cried together. Malfoy hit the floor, unconscious.

Remus was staring at Harry. Harry was starting to hyperventilate.

"Harry, calm down!" Ginny cried. "It was an accident!"  
Harry started to laugh. "I killed her! I killed her and it wasn't an accident. What have I done?"

"She would have killed you if she'd had a chance, Harry," Remus said quietly.

"I meant to disarm her! I didn't mean to kill her!"

"Harry," came a voice from beside him. He turned to Hagrid. "It wasn't yer fault. It was in self defence."

He turned to his friends. Ron and Ginny were staring at him. Hermione was frowning at the crystal that she now held in her hand.

"I know how to make them work!" she burst out suddenly. She set the crystal back on the floor and stepped behind it. She levelled her wand at it. "_Magis Reducto!"_

The jet of red light issued from her wand directly at the crystal. It collided and branched off toward the veil. There was an enormous explosion as it connected. Dust and rock flew everywhere.

"Of course!" Remus yelled. He set his agate stone down. "_Magis Reducto!"_

Harry, Ron and Ginny did the same. Their magically magnified Reductor Curses exploded against the veil. It cracked and started to crumble to the floor. Harry gasped as whispy white things started flying past him.

"Souls of banished people!" Ginny cried, her wand still trained on the crystal. "Keep going!"

None of them noticed Lucius Malfoy awaken. They didn't hear him get to his feet. Hagrid glanced up just in time.

"NO!" he cried as Malfoy raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry heard the rushing sound. He turned to watch death speeding his way. He knew it was over. Knew he was dead.

It never came. Instead there was a colossal crash as Hagrid blocked the curse and fell to the floor.

"NO!" Harry cried again, ripping his wand away from the agate stone. "HAGRID!"

Malfoy stared at Hagrid's gigantic form in shock. He started to laugh once more. Remus swore, casting the magnified Stunning Spell once more. The other Death Eaters remained down. Malfoy laughed in Remus' direction as the spell seemed to separate and surround him, but not touch him. Malfoy started Harry's way, his eyes gleaming.

"My turn," he snarled, his wand on Harry.

Harry raised his wand too late. 

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Malfoy shouted. Harry watched again as the green light rushed his way. He closed his eyes as he felt it hit him. It felt like his body was being ripped in two. 

Then everything went black and he knew no more. His limp body fell, landing on top of the gigantic form of Rubeus Hagrid.

*

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, pulling her wand up. The veil continued to shudder and crack. She paid no heed to it. 

He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be!

"NO!" Ginny screamed at the same time, pulling her wand away as well. She and Hermione started toward Harry, ignoring Ron, ignoring Remus, ignoring the veil and ignoring, mainly of all, Lucius Malfoy. He was standing there, apparently shocked. A satisfied smile was spreading across his face.

Malfoy started to laugh as Hermione reached Harry. Her face was wet from tears that she hadn't even realised she'd shed.

Both Ginny and Hermione crouched beside Harry. His eyes were wide open. He was staring at the floor, not moving. His glasses had slipped off and had landed beside Hagrid, shattering as they did so. Ron stared in their direction, his face white with shock. Remus hadn't moved. His mouth hung open slightly as he stared at Harry's limp form.

"No," Ginny sobbed again. "No, Harry, come back! Please don't be dead!"

Neither saw Malfoy smile maliciously and raise his wand again, pointing it at the two girls. Ron and Remus noticed too late.

"_Avada…Kedavra."_

Hermione screamed as the green light rushed over her head. She buried her face against Harry's back. She heard it collide with something; heard a groan. Hermione looked up as Malfoy fell backwards.

She turned to look at Remus, for he must have said the Curse. Nobody else could have.

Then she noticed the figure on the floor. He was crawling slowly off the dais toward them. His face was gaunt and pale. He had one black eye and a large gash over the other eye.

"Sirius," Ginny breathed.

***

Thanks again for all the great reviews, everyone. Sorry for the cliff hanger! Before you lynch me though, just be patient. I hope to have the next chapter up ASAP!


	24. Resurrection

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

Resurrection

They all stared as the ragged figure on the floor made his way painfully to Harry's side. There was pain evident on the bruised and battered face and his breath came in agonized gasps. He finally reached Harry. He reached a hand out and touched Harry's forehead gently.

"I came back," he whispered hoarsely. "Harry, I'm here."

It was too much for Remus. He moved toward his old friend, tears finally slipping from his eyes. He didn't dare look at the others.

"Harry, come on," Sirius continued, his voice breaking along with his heart. He appeared completely unaware of his surroundings.

Remus didn't notice as Ron went around, binding each of the surviving Death Eaters tightly. He took no notice of Ron taking their wands. He just listened to his friend plead with Harry.

"Please, Harry," Sirius said, his voice thick with tears. "I answered you. It's your turn to answer me. Come on, damn it!"

Ron stopped moving. He had his back to everybody.

"It was Avada Kedavra, Sirius," he said quietly. "He's not coming back."

Sirius buried his face against Harry's shoulder when Ron said this. His hands clenched, gripping at Harry's robes. He started to cry, not attempting to hide his tears at all. At this sight, Ginny and Hermione broke down. They wrapped their arms around each other and sank to the floor, sobbing their hearts out.

"Hagrid's dead too," Ron said, still so soft that he was barely audible. "Malfoy…killed Hagrid. And then he killed Harry."

Sirius didn't answer. He continued to whisper agonised pleas for Harry to come back.

Remus sank down next to them, his hand on Sirius' shoulder. They'd lost two to save one. And in the meantime, they'd lost the most important of them all. And not just because of what he had meant in the fight against Voldemort.

"Why did you bring me back, Moony?" Sirius whispered. "To see Harry dead?"

Remus didn't answer. He couldn't. He could feel his heart breaking all over again, as it had done for James and Lily and Peter. And for Sirius.

"We need to go," Ron said quietly. "I'll be right back." He left the room. They barely noticed him leave.

Remus left Sirius and moved over to Hermione and Ginny. They had broken apart; Ginny had her face buried in her hands as she continued to cry. Hermione had stopped crying but was sitting there, her face pale and tearstained. She looked up at Remus as he approached, her eyes blank.

"I knew something like this would happen," she whispered. "I knew somebody would die."  
She started to tremble as Ginny let out another sob. Her eyes glassed over. Remus turned away. He didn't know what to say. He sat down on the dais where the crumbled remnants of the veil still remained.

"I've just Flooed Dad," Ron announced as he entered the room again. His eyes were still dry. "He's going to be here in a few minutes. I told him about…about Hagrid and about Harry." He paused, glancing around helplessly. "I told him about the Death Eaters as well."

Ron moved over to Remus. "We need to go. We have to get Harry and Hagrid back to Hogwarts. We don't know if there are more Death Eaters."

Remus nodded as he stood. He helped Sirius to his feet. He watched as Ron pulled Hermione and Ginny to their feet.

__

"Portus," he said dully after he'd returned the cushion to its original size. He placed a hand on Hagrid's shoulder as Sirius did the same to Harry. He grabbed the pillow; felt the jerk behind his navel. The room dissolved.

"We have to get them up to the castle," Sirius said softly as the Shrieking Shack materialised around them.

Remus conjured up two stretchers. It took Ron, Hermione, Ginny and himself to lift Hagrid on to one of the stretchers. Sirius tried to help, but Remus made him get out of the way.

Sirius lifted Harry on to the other stretcher. He wouldn't let anyone else touch his god son.

They made their way down the tunnel. Sirius leaned heavily on Remus for support as they walked. Remus knew that it was absolutely killing him to do so. Hermione touched the knot as she slipped out of the gap in the tree. They made toward the castle slowly, all of them with heavy hearts. They could hear Fang barking from inside Hagrid's hut.

"It's my fault," Remus said suddenly. "I shouldn't have let him come."

Ron stopped so suddenly that Remus walked into him. He had to reach out to stop Ron from falling. Sirius pulled away from Remus slowly.

"It's not your fault," he said angrily. "Harry knew that there would be risks. Didn't he?" he asked Ron. Ron nodded, his eyes bitter. "If anyone is to blame, it's me. He should never have come down there. Not for me."

"But if I hadn't-"

"Would you both shut up!" Ginny screamed. "It's nobody's fault! Now shut up!"

She raced ahead of them without looking back. By the time they reached the Entrance Hall, she was no where to be seen.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked, glancing around. Remus could hear Peeves cackling in a room not far away.

"Late," he answered. He glanced at his watch. "Nearly one in the morning."

"We have to get Dumbledore," Ron said quietly. His teeth were chattering slightly and his freckles stood out on his white face. Remus knew that a meltdown wasn't far off. He was surprised that Ron had managed to contain himself for that long.

Remus started when he heard a soft mewling from around his ankles. He glanced down into the lamp like eyes of Mrs Norris. Not a minute later, Argus Filch came bursting out of one of the passages to the Entrance Hall.

"So! I've caught…what is going on here?"

He stared around, his eyes popping. "What's going on?" he demanded. He stared at Sirius. "You're dead!"  
"I'm not so fortunate," was Sirius' quiet reply. Remus glanced at him sharply. There were tears slipping down his friend's gaunt face again. "We need to see the Headmaster."

Filch, for once, didn't argue. He nodded once and turned on his heel, sprinting off deeper into the dark castle. Hermione sat on the bottom stair to wait. Her eyes were red and swollen and she had started to cry softly once more. Ron went to sit with her, blinking furiously.

"What is going on here?" The silky voice behind them made Remus swell with rage. He turned to find Severus Snape behind them.

"Nothing of importance to you, Severus," he spat angrily. "Go back to your dungeon."

"You do not tell me where to go, Lupin," Snape said smoothly. "What is _he-_" Remus knew the exact moment Snape caught sight of Harry and Hagrid. He drew in a sharp breath, his black eyes widening. "What happened?"

"Malfoy," Sirius sneered. "Bellatrix. Both are dead, you'll be pleased to know. As I'm sure you're pleased to know that Hagrid is as well. And Harry." Sirius' voice broke again and he turned his face away. "Malfoy killed both of them."

Remus swiped at his eyes angrily. It wouldn't do to cry now. Not when he still needed to explain to Dumbledore. He could do whatever he pleased later on.

They all turned when they heard the sound of running feet. Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore burst around the corner, all three running as hard as they could.

"It can't be true," McGonagall cried, rushing toward the stretchers. She gasped as she took in Harry's blank staring eyes. Madam Pomfrey said nothing, merely started running her wand over both bodies, searching for something; a sign of life. Why, Remus didn't know.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, his eyes clouded. His jaw clenched before he turned his blue eyes to Remus.

"Explain." His eyes were as flat as Remus had ever seen them.

Remus opened his mouth as Ron let out a gasp. They all turned to him. The dam had finally burst. He buried his face in his hands and started to sob. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and they cried together. Remus watched him for a moment, knowing exactly how Ron felt. He took a deep breath and turned back to Dumbledore.

"We were attacked by Death Eaters," he said, his voice still dull. He was about to continue when Madam Pomfrey let out a shout.

"Albus!" she cried. Dumbledore rushed to her side. "It's Harry! He's…"  
She didn't finish. She didn't need to. The light came back to Dumbledore's eyes and he drew his wand.

__

"Stupefy," he said, pointing it at Harry. Harry's eyes slid closed.

"He's alive!" McGonagall shouted, her hands clapped tight against her mouth. Remus stared, shocked, at Harry. He didn't dare to believe; to hope. "Dumbledore!"  
"Quiet!" Dumbledore demanded. He pointed his wand at Harry once more. "_Ennervate."_

Harry shuddered as his eyes slid slowly open. Ron and Hermione both leapt off the stairs and ran toward their friend. Harry's eyes flicked from one face to the next, trying desperately to focus. Finally they landed on Sirius, who was standing there with his hands in his hair. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be praying with all his might.

"Sirius," Harry whispered. Sirius opened his eyes and stared at his god son.

"I came back, Harry," Sirius whispered back, his eyes welling again. He looked down on Harry for a moment. Then he collapsed.

*

It was pandemonium. Harry stared around, not able to focus. Remus was yelling something at Madam Pomfrey. Ron and Hermione had taken control of the stretcher he was on and were floating it up the stairs. Hermione had broken into tears of joy.

"Here we are," Ron said quietly. Harry glanced around the hospital wing, not really seeing anything. His eyes wouldn't focus. 

Ron helped him climb off the stretcher. Hermione pulled a pair of pyjamas out of the cupboard and Ron helped Harry into them. Harry climbed on the bed and Hermione pulled the covers up, a look of helplessness on her face.

"What's been-" Harry started. He was interrupted by the sound of the hospital door slamming open. Two stretchers came through the door, one bearing the enormous body of Hagrid. Sirius was on the other. Harry attempted to sit up, watching, trying to get his eyes to focus properly. He didn't understand why they wouldn't.

Remus followed Sirius into the room, Snape beside him. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were on their heels.

"I suppose what I want to know is why they were at the Ministry building at all?" Snape was saying. Ron glared at him.

"We went to rescue Sirius," Hermione answered quietly. She stood and moved over to the stretcher carrying Sirius. She looked up at Madam Pomfrey, her eyes glistening with tears once more. "Is he…dead?"  
Madam Pomfrey shook her head. 

"No, dear. He's alive, but how he was standing at all, I've no idea. It must have been pure adrenaline. His left leg is broken and he has a severe concussion. There might be other internal injuries, but I haven't had a chance to look yet."

She nodded tersely in the direction of Snape and Remus. Both men were looking daggers at each other.

Harry tried to sit up once more. His movement caught Remus' eye. Remus hurried to Harry's side.

"How do you feel, Harry? Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his eyes and etched in his features. He rested his hand on Harry's forehead and looked him in the eye. "Harry?"  
Harry tried to smile. It was difficult. His whole body ached.

"I'm okay, Remus," he whispered. "My eyes won't focus. And I feel as though I went a round with Hagrid's brother."

Remus smiled sadly. He took Harry's glasses off him gently and repaired them with a wave of his wand. He placed them back on Harry's nose.

"Better?"

Harry blinked and tried to focus again. "A little. My eyes are still swimming."

"Well…you may have hit your head on the floor," Remus suggested quietly. He looked directly into Harry's eyes again. "Do you…remember?"

Harry stared at him. "Remember what?"

The concern in Remus' eyes deepened. Harry glanced around and saw everyone watching him.

"Remember what?" Harry asked again.

Dumbledore lowered his head sadly. McGonagall had tears trickling down her cheeks. Madam Pomfrey was frowning as she made her way to Harry's side. She muttered something and circled her wand around Harry's head.

"Ah, yes," she said quietly. "There's a large contusion here. He must have bumped his head." She slowly drew the wand down the length of him. She gave a shuddering gasp. "Were you attacked?"

Remus nodded silently, his eyes still on Harry. Madam Pomfrey continued to move her wand. She let out a little cry.

"Cruciatus?" she whispered.

Remus shook his head, his eyes now glistening. Madam Pomfrey stared at him.

"What else could it have been? This type of pain remnants can only be caused by the Cruciatus Curse."

Harry saw everyone turn to look at Remus.

"It was Avada Kedavra."

The adults turned sharply, staring down at Harry. He closed his eyes as the memories flooded into his mind.

The crystals not working. Lucius Malfoy laughing and sneering. The stunning spells not working on Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix trying to kill him and he, Harry, killing her instead. Hermione figuring out how to work the crystals. Hagrid. Hagrid taking the Killing Curse meant for him. The green light rushing his way.

Harry sat up so suddenly that Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Where is Hagrid?"

Remus looked away from Harry, his eyes glistening again. He nodded to the other stretcher. Harry turned slowly, not wanting to see. His eyes found the gigantic form.

He closed his eyes again, this time trying to hold back the tears that threatened. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't open his eyes.

"He died to protect you, Harry. To save you. He loved you more than his own life." Harry couldn't bring himself to look up at Dumbledore. "He would have wanted it that way."

Harry turned his face away, wanting nothing more than for everyone to leave him alone.

"I…I still don't understand," Madam Pomfrey said quietly, her voice apologetic. "If it was Avada Kedavra, how…?" Her voice trailed off.

Harry's jaw clenched. How indeed?

"Because of the prophecy."  
It wasn't Dumbledore who spoke, but Snape. Harry turned to stare at him in disbelief. He waved an impatient hand. 

"The Dark Lord marked Potter as his equal. It is the Dark Lord who must kill Potter, as it is Potter who must kill the Dark Lord." He gave a twisted sort of smile. "The Dark Lord would have been most upset at Lucius Malfoy for him even trying, anyway. He wishes to do it himself."

Professor McGonagall's face dropped.

"Malfoy?" she whispered. "Malfoy tried to kill Harry?"

Remus nodded.

"He's dead," Remus answered softly. "Sirius killed him. Just after we thought he'd killed Harry. Just as he was about to kill both Ginny and Hermione."

The door to the hospital wing banged open again. Harry looked up to see Mr and Mrs Weasley, along with Bill and Charlie Weasley, rushing through the door.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley cried, rushing to his side. "Oh, Ron said that you'd been murdered." She was running her hands over his shoulders as though trying to make sure he was actually solid. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"What happened?" Mr Weasley asked softly. His eyes scanned the room. He paused when he saw Sirius. "Sirius…is he alive?"  
Remus sighed and went to sit by the fire. He told them everything, starting with Harry's idea back in the summer about taking the mirror to the Ministry. He finished by telling them about Harry killing Bellatrix Lestrange, about Lucius Malfoy trying to kill him. About Sirius killing Malfoy. Harry stared over that Sirius in surprise when Remus told them that.

Mr Weasley had his head in his hands by the time Remus finished. He was nodding slowly.

"That makes sense. We wondered about Bellatrix. Ron didn't mention her."  
"What about the other Death Eaters?" Harry asked quietly. "Did they get away?"  
Mr Weasley shook his head. "Ron tied them up and took their wands. I'll need them, by the way," he added, glancing over at his son.

Mrs Weasley looked at Remus. "How about Hagrid? Is he okay?"

Remus shook his head, looking at the floor.

"He's dead, Molly. He stepped in front of the first Avada Kedavra." Remus' hands were clenched into fists. He slowly unclenched them before looking up at Dumbledore.

"I understand if you wish for me to leave. I understand if you don't want me teaching here any longer."

Harry opened his mouth. Ron and Hermione were already protesting. Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them.

"And I understand why you had to do what you did, Remus," he said quietly. "I understand that you had to get Sirius out. I know he was being tortured." He turned his blue eyes to Harry. "I understand that you couldn't leave him there. It isn't your fault that Hagrid chose to try to stop you."

Harry nodded, looking at his hands. Saving Sirius had still cost them Hagrid.

"I would like to remind you, Headmaster, that the four Gryffindor students were out of bounds after hours. As was Professor Lupin, I might add. They endangered themselves and they got another professor murdered." Snape had a vicious look on his face. "There were Unforgivable Curses used. Professor Lupin, at the very least-"

Harry sat up higher and was about to climb out of bed when Hermione pushed him back. "You shut your mouth!" he snarled at Snape. Snape turned to him, surprise written all over his pasty face.

"What did you say to me, Potter?" Snape asked silkily.

"I told you to shut up!" Harry yelled. "You have no idea what we went through! Don't you think we _know_ that we got Hagrid murdered? Don't you think I know that it's _my fault?_" Harry stood this time, glaring defiantly at Hermione. "Don't even _stand_ there and judge any of us! We _chose_. We _chose _between what is right and what is easy. It would have been easy to let Sirius stay. It was _right_ to go and save him!" Harry had pulled his wand on Snape without realising it. He advanced slowly. "It was _my fault_ that Sirius was in there to begin with! And it's _my_ fault that Hagrid is dead. Mine! My own! Nobody else!"

"Harry, that is enough." Harry looked at Remus and Dumbledore. Both had spoken so softly that he wasn't sure he'd heard.

"No it's not!" Harry choked. "It's not nearly enough. It won't be enough until Voldemort is dead." He turned back to Snape. "I am sorry for everything my father did to you. But I know that you weren't innocent either! I know that you could give as well as you got. Now will you _please_ get it into your head that I had _nothing_ to do with it! _That_, at least, _wasn't _my fault!"

Harry started when a hand was rested on his shoulder. He turned and glared up at Remus.

"Get back into bed, Harry," Remus commanded, his eyes steely once more. He turned his grey eyes to Snape, who was standing there, stunned beyond words. "I think you'd better leave, Severus."

Snape drew himself up indignantly. Dumbledore gave him a look and nodded. Snape turned and was gone.

"Harry, get back into bed."

Harry ignored Remus. He turned to look at Sirius.

"What's going to happen to Sirius?"

"We're going to take him to St. Mungo's," Madam Pomfrey answered quietly. Harry nodded. Remus' grip on his shoulder tightened. 

"Harry," Remus said, his voice as hard as his eyes had been, "Get back into bed."

Harry shook Remus' hand off his shoulder and made his way over to Hagrid. Hagrid lay there, still as a statue, his black eyes open and glassy. Harry took hold of the dustbin lid sized hand. He felt the tears form at the back of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Hagrid," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Emotions overwhelmed him. He rested his forehead on Hagrid's massive shoulder and wept.

***

Hello again! Sorry if I scared anyone, but from the reviews, I can see that you all saw straight through me J . 


	25. Good Bye, Dear Friend

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

Good bye, Dear Friend

Harry didn't remember much in the days following Hagrid's death. He stayed in the hospital wing and refused all visitors, including Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He tried to refuse Remus, but the professor was having none of that.

"Harry, this wasn't your fault," Remus whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed. Harry buried his head under his pillow, refusing to listen.

The Healer from St. Mungo's came to collect Sirius the day after he'd been rescued from beyond the veil. He still hadn't awoken. Harry watched as the Healer puzzled over him before lifting him on to their stretcher.

"He has massive head injuries," Harry overheard the Healer telling Madam Pomfrey. "How he is alive, I don't know."  
"He's stubborn," was Madam Pomfrey's reply. Harry couldn't help but smile.

Madam Pomfrey supplied Harry with the potion for Dreamless Sleep. It was a good thing she did, for when Harry was awake, all he could think about was how it felt to cast the Avada Kedavra curse.

He didn't regret killing Bellatrix Lestrange. It had been in self defence. Neither of them had known that she couldn't kill him. However, it left him with an empty feeling, knowing that he'd taken somebody's life. It left him feeling…weak. It was something that he hadn't been able to control, something that he felt he should have been able to.

Finally, four days after they'd rescued Sirius, Madam Pomfrey insisted that Harry get out of bed and go outside for a while.

"I know how you're feeling, Harry," she said softly when he'd just stared at her in silence. "I know you would like to stay here forever, but you need to get up and walk around. You haven't talked to Miss Granger or either of the Weasleys. Go and try to catch them up. Tonight, you may come back for another draught of the potion. Then you may go back to Gryffindor Tower."

So he got up, washed, and went up to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't meet anyone along the way, as he'd hoped. The Fat Lady stared at him as he walked toward her. Her eyes filled with tears when he gave her the password. He ignored her and glanced around before making his way up to the dormitory.

He knew Ron had put his Invisibility cloak in his trunk. He'd asked him to. Harry made his way over to it and grabbed the cloak, slipping it around himself. He made his way back down to the common room, out the portrait hole and down to the Entrance Hall.

The sun dazzled his eyes when he opened the front doors. He shivered and pulled the cloak tighter around himself. The grounds were filled with chattering students, but there wasn't much laughter. People were still reeling from Hagrid's death.

Harry made his way down the lawn slowly, carefully. He didn't want to tread on anybody accidentally and start a panic.

He wasn't even sure where he was going, he just walked. He was quite surprised to find himself standing outside the door to Hagrid's hut. He'd just raised his hand to knock when he remembered. Not that he'd really forgotten. It had been an automatic thing.

Sighing, fighting back tears, he opened the door slowly and slipped inside. Fang started to bark and then went mad when Harry pulled the cloak off. Harry set it on Hagrid's enormous chair. He looked around the room, scratching Fang behind the ears.

There was a bucket-sized tea cup sitting on the table, the teapot next to it. Harry moved toward the table and lifted the lid on the teapot. He gagged as the mouldy smell reached his nostrils. He picked up both and dumped them out the back door, and then he washed them and set them back in the cupboard.

"Why am I cleaning?" he asked himself out loud. It felt strange to hear his own voice. "What good will it do? He's not coming back to use it."

Harry stared at Fang. The boarhound sat there, his tail wagging, making his whole body wriggle. He kept inching toward Harry.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked the dog. Fang wagged his tail harder. "I can't take you with me, Aunt Petunia doesn't like dogs."

He felt sadness well up inside again. He wiped the table down and filled Fang's dishes, trying to force the sadness back. It worked a bit.

Harry sat in Hagrid's chair while Fang ate. He stared around the small house. What would happen to it now? Would the new Care of Magical Creatures professor live here? Or the new game keeper? Who would that be?

Harry rubbed his eyes. They'd burned like crazy for the last few days and he was tired of it. He was just plain tired. He felt like he hadn't slept in a year.

He rested his head against the back of the chair, listening to Fang grunt and snort. He chuckled to himself at the noises the dog made.

His eyes slid closed and he drifted off to sleep.

*

"Harry."

He ignored whoever was shaking his shoulder. He frowned, turning slightly.

"Harry, wake up."

Against his will, Harry opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realise where he was. 

He was still in Hagrid's hut. He must have fallen asleep in Hagrid's chair.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. At some point, Fang had crawled up on the chair with him and curled up beside him. He wondered how he had slept through that.

"I thought I might find you here."

Harry turned to face Remus, still half asleep. He noticed that it was dark. He couldn't believe he'd slept for so long.

"I spoke to the Healer at St. Mungo's today, Harry." Remus dragged one of the dining chairs over to the chair Harry was in. "Sirius is in bad shape."

Harry said nothing, just raised his eyebrows.

"He's got serious internal injuries. They don't figure they're life threatening, but he will be in hospital for a while." Remus paused. He looked down at his hands. "He has head injuries too, Harry. The Healer said that Sirius didn't know anything about what's been going on. He doesn't know who he is. He didn't know who Remus Lupin was. The Healer said he mentioned someone named Prongs, but other than that, he hasn't given any names. I told the Healer that just after he'd come from beyond the veil, he'd known you and I and that he'd known what was going on. I told him that Sirius was very lucid. The Healer is, quite frankly, perplexed. "

Harry turned away, looking down at Fang. He absently scratched the dog's back, causing Fang to wag his tail again.

"The Healer is still optimistic, though. He figured that with rest, Sirius should be up and about in no time."

Harry still said nothing. He could sense Remus getting frustrated.

"I spoke with Dumbledore, and he said that if you're interested, you may come and stay with me during the summer, after you've been to your relatives for one week. If you're interested." Remus waited for a response. Harry gave none. "Well, let me know. I'll be staying at Headquarters. I guess we'll have to let Sirius have it back now. I am more than happy to do so, as, I'm sure, are you."

And still, Harry said nothing. He only wanted to be left alone. Remus sighed, raking his hand through his hair, making it stand on end. He moved the chair closer to Harry. Harry looked at him.

"Why are you here, Harry?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but gave no answer.

"Why are you hiding? This wasn't your fault."  
"I don't want to talk about it." Harry's throat hurt. It was the first time in several days he'd said anything to anyone, really. Giving the password to the Fat Lady didn't really count as talking. Nor did talking to yourself.

"And I understand that, Harry, but you need to stop blaming yourself. I know that's what you're doing."

Harry tried to look away again, but he was surprised when Remus reached out a hand and closed it around his jaw, forcing him to maintain eye contact. He tried to pull his face out of Remus' grip, but Remus wouldn't let him.

"Let me go!"

"No I won't. Talk to me, Harry!"

Harry managed to pull his face from Remus' grip finally. He glared at his professor.

"I don't want to!" He stood abruptly. Fang jumped off the chair and followed him as he began to pace. "Don't you get it?" he yelled. "It hurts to talk about it. It hurts to think about it. It hurts to breath. I got Hagrid murdered!"

Remus stared at Harry, sadness evident in his grey eyes.

"You did not, Harry. Hagrid knew he was taking a risk as soon as he entered the Shrieking Shack. Hagrid chose to step in front of that curse."

"But had I not been there, he wouldn't have been there!"  
Remus nodded. "That's true. But it's like I told you when I was attacked by Voldemort. Hagrid made his own choice. Harry, Hagrid was sixty-seven years old. He _knew_ the risks." Remus watched Harry pace. "He died to save your life, Harry. He loved you that much."  
Harry stopped pacing and stared at the table. He heard Remus come up behind him. Remus put a tentative hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't shrug him off.

"I just…miss him so much, Remus." _And I hate it that people are dying…because of me._

"Oh, Harry," Remus sighed. He pulled Harry into his arms. "I know. I miss him too."

Harry fought the tears. Remus let him go and stepped back. Harry felt as though a large weight had been lifted from his chest.

"I don't want to bring this up-" Remus started. Harry noticed that his grey eyes were also shining with unshed tears.

"I know about the memorial service," Harry told him before he could continue. Remus looked a little surprised. "I will be there, don't worry."

"Good." Remus opened the door and allowed Fang to hurdle out. "Now, let's get back to the castle. Maybe you can catch up with Ron, Hermione and Ginny before they retire."

Harry stood, picking the Invisibility cloak off the chair. He gave the hut one last look before following Remus into the night.

*

The memorial service was held two days after Harry had fallen asleep in Hagrid's house. It was held in behind the house beside the Forbidden Forest. Even the Centaurs came to the service. The creatures in the forest seemed to know that somehow, things had changed for them.

Harry stood and listened. Nearly everyone had something to say; a story to tell. Harry himself told everyone about how Hagrid had come and rescued him from the hut on the rock and the Dursleys. He thanked Hagrid for bringing him to Hogwarts and told him that Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without him. Ginny gave him a hug as he moved back into the crowd.

They buried Hagrid in his pumpkin patch. He'd been so proud of the pumpkins he'd once grown. They'd been the size of the Dursleys house by the time Hagrid had finished with them. Harry thought it was an appropriate resting place.

After the service was over, they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. There was tea in the Great Hall, but Harry didn't feel much like eating and making small talk. He slipped his arm around Ginny's waist as they made their way. She rested her head on his shoulder, silently offering her support. Harry was very thankful for it.

"It's so surreal," Hermione said softly, sitting in one of the squashy armchairs by the fire, removing her shoes. "I mean…things can change in a heartbeat, can't they?"

Harry nodded, loosening his tie and staring into the fire. Things certainly could.

"I wonder who will be the Care of Magical Creatures professor next year," he wondered aloud. Ron stared at him. "Well, it's something that's going to happen."

Hermione sighed as she rubbed her left foot slowly. "Probably Professor Grubbly-Plank."

Harry nodded, sitting in the chair next to Hermione's. She turned to him, her eyes concerned.

"Have you been sleeping any better, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, still staring into the fire. Ginny sat beside him, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Madam Pomfrey told me a couple nights ago that she won't let me take the Potion any longer; she says that it's too dangerous. She says that I could get…attached to it." He sighed softly, rubbing his forehead. "It's hard to sleep when you dream old dreams. But they end differently now. Instead of Sirius dying, it's Hagrid. Since she stopped giving me the Potion, I've been having that dream."

He didn't see the look of concern that passed between his friends. He looked up when Ron moved closer.

"We've been thinking, Harry. Tomorrow is Saturday. It's also our second last day before summer holidays. Why don't we see if we can go and visit Sirius? Remus told us how he's doing, and I think a visit from us might help jog his memory. What do you say?"  
Harry tilted his head to the side, considering it. He nodded slowly.

"I think that's a good idea." He stood abruptly. "Let's go ask Remus."

He did see the glance that shot between his friends this time. "What?"

"We thought it might be better if we asked Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said quietly. "Remus didn't get into trouble for taking us to the Ministry, but I don't want to push his luck."

"We aren't even going to ask him if he wants to come with us?"  
"Oh, no," Hermione said, her eyes wide. "Of course we'll ask him if he wants to come. But we're not going to ask him for his permission. We'll ask Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore."

"Okay," Harry said again, moving toward the portrait hole. Ginny jumped up to join him. Ron and Hermione stayed where they were. "Aren't you coming?"

"You're going now?" Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah. I'd like to know now so I can tell Remus and so I can sort of…get myself ready."

Ron stood and helped Hermione to her feet. She slipped her shoes on but didn't bother to do them up.

They went straight to the Great Hall. People stopped talking as they entered, but Harry took no notice of them. He glanced around the Great Hall, searching for Remus, because he hadn't been at the Head Table. Shrugging, Harry made his way up to Professor McGonagall. She watched him approach.

"What is it, Mr Potter?"

Harry swallowed, nervous all of a sudden.

"Well, Professor, we wanted to ask you…well, a favour."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Ask away."

"I was wonder…that is, we were wondering if we could go to St. Mungo's tomorrow? We want to go and visit Sirius."

McGonagall regarded him silently, not blinking. She pursed her lips as she thought.

"I don't see why not," she said finally, nodding her head. "So long as you take an adult with you." She smiled. "I'm sure Professor Lupin would be only too happy to accompany you."

Harry nodded, beaming. He glanced at the staff again.

"Do you know where he is?"

McGonagall nodded, standing and coming around the table. She led them back up through the doors.

"How do you plan to get there?" she asked, leading them outside. Hermione stopped at the top steps. McGonagall turned to see where they'd gone. "Well, come on."

"I just have to do my shoes up, Professor," Hermione said softly. She sat on the top stop and buckled them swiftly. The rest headed down the stairs. Hermione caught up to them just as they reached the bottom.

McGonagall marched toward Hagrid's house. Harry slowed as they came closer to it, but McGonagall walked straight past it. She drew her wand as she stepped into the Forbidden Forest. She stopped as the rest of them entered.

"I should have mentioned that we'd be coming in here," she said with a sigh. She looked at Hermione. "Those might not be the most practical of footwear for being in here. Here." She pointed her wand at Hermione's feet. "_Calceo."_

A pair of sneakers appeared on Hermione's feet. Hermione stared down at them in amazement.

"I've never seen that Charm before," she said with a smile. Ron took her hand and they followed McGonagall deeper into the Forest.

Harry had known where they were going as soon as McGonagall had led them in the direction of the Forest. He wasn't too surprised when Fang came bounding their way. He wasn't surprised to find Remus there, sitting on the trunk of a tree that had been torn down. He also wasn't surprised to find Grawp there, sitting with his legs crossed, apparently deeply engrossed in conversation with Remus.

Remus turned when he heard them and jumped off his tree stump. Grawp turned with interest to watch. Remus rushed toward them.

"What's going on?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Remus," McGonagall answered with a thin smile. "The students just wanted to see their professor."

She bent down to give Fang a pat on the head. Then she turned and walked away.

"I'll be right back, Grawp," Remus told the Giant. 

"OK, Reme."

Remus smiled as he moved toward them.

"So what's going on?" he asked. "I'm sorry I didn't come to the Great Hall, but I thought…well, I thought that somebody should explain what's happened to Grawp."

Harry glanced over Remus' shoulder at the Giant. Hagrid's little brother.

"He doesn't know?"

Remus shook his head. "No, he has no idea. I tried to explain to him, but he doesn't understand. He just knows that Hagrid hasn't been to see him in over a week."

"Hermy!"

Hermione jumped as Grawp lumbered to his feet. He gave a huge smile in her direction. She smiled back, fear evident in her eyes.

"Where Haggar?"

Remus closed his eyes. He gave a sigh and turned back to Grawp.

"Hagrid had to go away, Grawp," he said patiently. "He won't be back."

Harry sighed as well. How did you explain to someone who wouldn't understand?

The Giant's face grew stormy. "Grawp want Haggar!" He turned back to Hermione. "Hermy, where Haggar?"

Hermione stood there, white and shaking, as the Giant bent toward her. She looked to Harry for help.

"Grawp, he's been murdered by Lord Voldemort," Harry said quietly. "Well, by Death Eaters, actually."

Grawp turned slowly to Harry, his face still stormy.

"Where Haggar?"

"He's dead," Harry repeated.

"Kill?"

"Yes, he was killed."

Harry continued to watch the Giant. His face went blank and he sank down on to his haunches slowly. The ground seemed to shudder as he sat.

"Haggar gone?"

"Yes, Grawp," Remus said quietly. "Haggar gone."

"Grawp alone."

It wasn't a question, but the five of them immediately shook their heads. 

"No, Grawp-" Harry started. 

Grawp stared at the five of them for a moment. Then his huge face crumpled and they saw tears the size of the lake well in his eyes. As they slipped down his face, he threw his head back and let out a roar of pure agony.

"I'm sorry, Grawp," Remus said softly. Harry was sure that the Giant wouldn't be able to hear him, the way he was sobbing. They stood for several moments, waiting for Grawp to calm down. Harry wasn't sure what they would say when he finally did calm down, but they couldn't just leave him. 

Grawp cried for what seemed to be an eternity. Then, without warning, he lay on his back and went to sleep.

"Let's go," Remus said softly. He stepped around Harry and started back toward the castle. The rest followed him. He gave a sigh as he led them out of the Forest, Fang bounded around their feet, barking at his own shadow.

"I don't know what's going to happen to Grawp now," he said quietly, answering the unanswered question. "I'm sure Dumbledore will help him."

He led them back on to the grounds. "Now, what did the four of you wish to speak to me about?"

"We're going to visit Sirius tomorrow," Harry blurted. Remus stared. "We would like to know if you wish to come."

"You've gotten permission already?"

Harry nodded. A smile crept across Remus' face.

"How do you plan to get there?" he asked, unknowingly asking the same question McGonagall had asked.

"Well, we could probably go by Floo Powder," Ginny answered. "Walk into Hogsmeade, to the Three Broomsticks. They've got a public fire."

Remus nodded. He smiled again.

"I would love to go to visit Sirius with you."

***

Hello again! Just two more chapters to go…I'm nearly finished the chapter after this one, so who knows…I might have it up tonight!!


	26. Explanations

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

Explanations

Harry woke very early on Saturday morning. He knew that he should use the day to pack his things together, but he wanted to go to visit Sirius. He could pack later. There was still tomorrow, after all.

He clambered out of bed and dressed quickly and then made his way down to the common room. It was still deserted. He checked his watch and found that it was still only six in the morning.

Frowning, he hurried back up to the dormitory and scribbled a note to Ron. He went back down and left the common room. He started toward the Great Hall.

As he stepped off the last stair, Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, came gliding through the door on the right. Harry gasped as he walked through the ghost.

"Oh! Harry, my apologies!" Nick exclaimed. He adjusted the ruff around his neck, the ruff the hid the fact that Nick's head was partially severed.

"That's alright, Nick," Harry answered, rubbing his arms, trying to get warm again.

"I heard you've had some good news," Nick said with a smile. Harry stared at him.

"What good news?"

"Sirius Black," Nick said patiently.

"Oh. Yes, we managed to get him back. He's in St. Mungo's though, and we don't know if he's going to recover."

Nick nodded, his head wobbling unpleasantly. "I wanted to apologise for last year, Harry. I know I told you that he wouldn't come back. I was wrong. Not about him being a ghost, mind." Nick smiled at Harry. Harry forced himself to smile back.

"We still lost Hagrid," he reminded Nick.

"Ah, yes." Nick nodded again. "I will miss Hagrid." He sighed then turned. "Well, Harry, I must be off. Have a good summer."

Shaking his head, Harry went into the Great Hall. It was empty but for Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Remus. Remus and Snape appeared to be arguing about something. Dumbledore had a look of impatience on his face. All three looked up when Harry entered. Snape scowled, Remus' face became impassive. Only Dumbledore's expression remained unchanged. Harry faltered.

"I can come back," he offered. "I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Don't bother," Snape growled. He stood. "I was just leaving. Headmaster. Lupin." He nodded at each in turn and swept through the door off to the side of the Great Hall. Harry made for the Gryffindor table.

"Harry."

He glanced up toward the head table. Dumbledore had stood and was making his way toward him.

"Yes, sir?"

Dumbledore beckoned for him to sit. He sat and Dumbledore sat across from him. He regarded Harry silently for a moment.

"How are you?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, slightly confused. "I'm okay, sir," he answered honestly. It wasn't a lie, because for the first time in a week, he felt okay.

Dumbledore nodded. "Remus told me about what you did. About how you saved Sirius. How you came up with the idea to save Sirius."

Harry glanced at Remus, who was looking down at his plate. He turned his gaze back to Dumbledore.

"But I didn't," he protested. "I came up with the idea for the mirrors. Remus came up with the idea to rescue Sirius."

"He says that you inspired him to do it. And he says he couldn't have done it without your help." Dumbledore smiled. "We have talked about what happened that night."  
Harry's stomach dropped. He waited for Dumbledore to continue.

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I want to know, Harry, how you are coping? I know how it feels to defend yourself."

Harry flushed. "Have you ever used…that curse?"

Dumbledore sat up a bit straighter. He held Harry's gaze. "I have."

Harry sat back, shocked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remus look up, astonishment also evident in his eyes.

"When?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Dumbledore smiled again. "I am afraid that I can not answer that, Harry." He sat back and looked intently at Harry again. "How do you feel about it?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I'm having a hard time getting my head around it," he said quietly. "I know that it was in self defence, but…I know Bellatrix Lestrange was evil, but, Professor, I took someone's life." He paused. "Mr Malfoy said that Voldemort had transferred more of himself to me than they'd thought. Professor, I meant to disarm her. I didn't mean to kill her. The words just changed in between my brain and my mouth."

"That can happen sometimes," Dumbledore said blandly. "I don't usually condone the use of the Unforgivable Curses and especially not that one…but in this case, Harry, I think its use is justified. She would have attempted to use it on you. At the very least, you might have been captured and I know Lord Voldemort would have been able to go through with the Curse."

Harry scooped some eggs and some sausages onto his plate to avoid looking at Dumbledore. He still got a knot in his stomach when he thought about casting that spell. And the thought that he'd have to do it again.

"Remus told me how you reacted to Hagrid's death." Dumbledore's voice shook slightly as he said this. Harry looked up sharply. "It wasn't your fault, Harry."

Harry set his fork down with a clank. "So everyone keeps telling me," he snapped. Dumbledore raised a silver eyebrow at him. "Sorry, sir."

"No need to be."

Dumbledore got to his feet. "I wish to speak with you when you return tonight. There is something…more…that I need to tell you. Come see me in my office. The password is sugar quill."

Harry nodded, watching as Dumbledore nodded to Remus and left the Great Hall. Remus stood up and moved down to the Gryffindor table.

"Seemed sort of silly to be the only two in here and sit on opposite sides of the room," he said with a smile. Harry smiled back. "When do you want to leave?" Remus asked.

"Now, actually," Harry said with a grin. Remus chuckled. "As soon as Ron, Hermione and Ginny are up and have eaten." He took a bite of sausage and chewed thoughtfully. "Do you have any idea what Dumbledore wants to talk to me about?" he asked suddenly.

Remus shook his head, taking a sip of his tea. "I have no idea, to be honest with you."

Harry shrugged. "I guess I'll find out later."

Remus nodded. "I suppose you will." He took another sip of tea.

"Remus, do you know why the Stunning Spell didn't work on Mr Malfoy and Mrs Lestrange?"

Remus looked up at him, his eyes sharp. He set his cup down. "No. Do you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I just wondered. It seemed…strange. Why couldn't we stun them? I mean, I know Hermione and Ginny did, but it didn't last long, did it?"

"Did you see when I cast it? It split around him. I have never seen that happen. I seem to remember…I wonder if Hermione has read anything on it…there is a sort of…Reflector Charm?"

Remus' eyes glazed suddenly and he seemed to be trying to remember something.

"Now that I think about it…" he paused and glanced over Harry's shoulder. He nodded his head. "Good morning, Ginny."

Harry looked up and watched as Ginny moved toward them. Ginny smiled as she made her way to the table. She covered her mouth to hide a yawn as she sat down.

"What on earth are you doing up so early?" she greeted Harry with.

"I woke up and was too excited to go back to sleep."

She chuckled and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "Me too."

"Me three," Remus said with a grin.

"What were you and Snape arguing about?" Harry asked abruptly. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing serious, Harry," he answered. "It started off when I asked Professor Dumbledore if he'd heard from Narcissa or Draco Malfoy."

"Why do you care?" Ginny asked.

"That's what Snape said," Remus said, his eyes flashing. "I care because he is one of my students and he lost his father. I also care because he might blame Harry and try to harm him."

Harry snorted. "He's been trying to do that since we met on the train in first year." He glowered at his plate. "Malfoy doesn't scare me. As for losing his father…" Harry paused. He'd been about to say something nasty, but found that he couldn't. "Well…I am sorry about that. Even if the father was an evil git, even Draco Malfoy doesn't deserve that."

"What doesn't Malfoy deserve?"

Harry glanced up as Ron plopped down in the seat next to Ginny. He poured himself a cup of coffee and a glass of pumpkin juice before looking back up at Harry.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Nevermind, it's not important."

He glanced at Remus and found him watching him thoughtfully. He ate the rest of his breakfast in silence.

Hermione joined them not long after and ate very quickly. Remus wondered briefly if they should take the Invisibility cloaks, for safety, but then decided they didn't need them. They all blinked as the bright sun dazzled their eyes when they left the castle.

"It's going to be a gorgeous day," Hermione said softly, slipping a pair of Muggle sunglasses on. "I can't believe we're finished for another year." 

They made their way up the road toward Hogsmeade. Harry made sure he was looking in the opposite direction when they passed Hagrid's house. He could hear Fang barking inside.

"What's going to happen to Fang?" he asked Remus.

"I'm not sure," Remus answered, glancing at the house. "I think Dumbledore will take care of him."

"I wish I could take him," Harry said. "Aunt Petunia doesn't like animals."  
"Well, I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind a dog."

"Sirius isn't there to take care of a dog," Harry pointed out.

"No, he's not but I will be. And you, if you decide to come."

"Plus I think we're going back," Ron said quietly. "I haven't asked Mum anything yet, but I think she would like to be at Headquarters for the summer."

"So if you wanted to take Fang, Harry, I'm sure it would be alright," Remus said. Harry nodded.

"I'll have to think about it at any rate."

Hermione grinned suddenly. "Can you believe that we can get our Apparition licenses this summer?"

"Well, I could have gotten mine a while ago," Ron pointed out. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah," Harry said. "And you can't get yours until September. You'll have to do it over Christmas or something."

Hermione glowered at them. "We'll have to study for it this summer."

"How do you study for an Apparition test?" Ron asked, dumbfounded. Remus chuckled.

"Madam Pince will have some books on it," he told Ron. Hermione flashed a superior grin in Ron's direction.

They had reached Hogsmeade by this time. It looked nice in the morning, when everything was just opening up. A tiny witch waved at them as she opened the door for Gladrags Wizard Wears. They waved back to her. An old wizard smiled toothlessly at them from the window of Dervish and Banges.

"I could live in Hogsmeade," Ginny said, looking around. "It's close to Hogwarts and it's quiet. Plus I could play Quidditch whenever I pleased."

Hermione chuckled. "You and I could get a place here when you're finished school," she offered. Ginny's eyes lit up.

"That would be cool!"

Harry laughed as he listened to the two girls planning their flat and how they would furnish it. He pulled the door of the Three Broomsticks open.

"I guess they're open all the time," Ron commented as they moved into the dark interior of the pub. They waved at the witch behind the counter. It wasn't Madam Rosmerta; Harry had wondered if she would be there.

"Can I get you anything?" the witch called pleasantly.

"No, thank you," Remus answered. "We just need to use the fire."

"Alright."

Harry led the way toward the large stone fireplace at the back of the bar. There was a pot of Floo powder on the mantle and a small jar beside it for contributions for the use of the fire. Harry dropped a few galleons into it and took the pot off the mantle. Everyone took a pinch and he set it back, taking a pinch for himself.

"I will go last," Remus said. "St. Mungo's has wards around it and you should be fine coming out of the fire there. See you in a few minutes."  
Harry nodded as Ron threw his Floo powder into the flames. He stepped into them, yelled, "St. Mungo's!" and was gone.

"Ladies first," Harry said with a grin. Hermione followed, then Ginny. "See you soon," he told Remus. Remus nodded as Harry removed his glasses and threw his Floo powder into the flames. He stepped into them.

"St. Mungo's!"

He tucked his arms in as he whirled out of the Three Broomsticks. He squeezed his eyes as far closed as he dared. He needed to watch for the right grate. He saw Ron and put his hands out to stop himself smacking his nose on the hearth.

"Remus right behind you?" Ron asked as Harry brushed himself off. He nodded and moved out of Remus' way. The flames turned green and Remus appeared, spinning slightly. He clambered out of the fire and brushed the soot from his robes.

"What floor would Sirius be on?" Harry asked, eyeing the sign above the Welcomewitch's desk. 

Remus shrugged and moved toward the witch. She looked up and flashed a friendly sort of smile. Ginny and Hermione started to giggle, hiding their mouths with their hands.

"Good morning," she said pleasantly, batting her eyelashes. Harry wondered briefly if she had something in her eye. Ginny and Hermione were almost breathless with mirth.

"Good morning," Remus answered, smiling at her. "We're here to see Sirius Black."  
Her smile froze slightly. She glanced down at her ledger. "Sirius Black? Right." She flipped a couple pages while Remus waited patiently. "You'll find him on the fourth floor. Spell damage." She smiled again as Remus thanked her. They headed for the stairs.

"Okay, you two, that's enough," Remus said blandly. This only made Ginny and Hermione giggle harder.

"Did that witch have something in her eye?" Ron asked. Harry snorted. Remus chuckled, flushing slightly.

"No," he said. "For some reason, women…and not just witches, but Muggle women as well, do that. I'm not completely sure why."

Hermione had tears trickling down her cheeks. "They think it makes them look sexy."

"I think it looks painful," Harry commented. Ginny laughed even harder.

"Anyway," Ron said, looking at the two girls like they'd lost their minds. "I wonder why Sirius is in Spell Damage."

Remus shrugged. "Probably the best place for him. He'll probably be here for a while and they have the best long term care."

"Does that mean he'll be in with Lockhart and Neville's parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, most likely."

Ron groaned. "I hope Lockhart is asleep. I don't want to refuse more autographs."

Harry laughed. They reached a door that announced they'd reached the fourth floor and pulled it open. There was another witch sitting behind a desk. They moved toward her.

"Hello," she said, glancing up at them with some surprise. "May I help you?"

"We're here to see Sirius Black," Harry said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Mr Black? Of course. Just let me check with the Healer." She rose and went through a door to the left.

"I hope we'll be able to see him," Hermione said, worried. They all looked up as the witch came back out.

"He is sleeping right now, but you may come in and see him. Please keep your voices low because there are other patients in here."

She led them through the door. Harry held his breath as they walked toward Sirius' bed.

Hermione gasped as they drew level with the bed. The figure on it was very thin; thinner than Harry had ever seen him, thinner even than he had been a week ago. There were small cuts on his face and a dusting of hair across his jaw. His torso was bandaged tightly, making Harry suspect that the internal injuries had included broken ribs. He wondered why the Healers hadn't just mended them.

Remus drew a deep breath. "Oh, Padfoot," he whispered. He took Sirius' hand and gave it a squeeze. Sirius opened his eyes quickly then closed them again. A moment later he opened them again, glancing at them all.

"Hello," he said softly, his eyes somewhat suspicious.

"Hello," Harry answered for them all.

Sirius stared at Harry, his eyes narrowed. His eyes searched Harry's face and rested on the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Do I know you?" he asked abruptly.

Harry nodded. "I am your god son. You knew my parents."

Sirius continued to stare at him and his eyes kept flicking up to the scar. "I'm sure I would know if I had a god son."

Harry smiled. "Well, you have one, and I'm him." He turned and introduced the others quickly, feeling his chest tighten. Hermione's eyes were very sad. He sat in one of the chairs and moved it closer to the bed. "How are you?"

"I don't know who you are," Sirius answered, trying to sit up. Harry backed away quickly. He didn't want to panic Sirius and make him injure himself worse. "You seem familiar, all of you, but how do I know that you're not the people who did this to me?"

Somebody behind Harry sniffled. He turned to find Ginny in tears. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We didn't do this to you, Sirius," Remus answered. "Harry is Prongs' son."

A note of recognition came to Sirius' eyes. He stared at Harry again. Harry remembered Remus saying that Sirius had mentioned Prongs.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked, his eyes clouding over. "Prongs is dead."

Harry nodded. "Yes." He felt reassured somewhat that he remembered that his dad was dead.

"You're Prongs' son?"

Harry nodded again.

"Why don't I know you?"

Harry smiled sadly. "You do know me. You know me very well, actually. You just need to remember that."

Sirius nodded, his eyes blank. "I'm trying to. I can feel it there, my memory."

"Don't push too hard, Padfoot," Remus said softly. "Take your time."

Sirius nodded again. "That's what the Healer says."

His eyes started to droop slightly. Harry felt Remus' hand on his shoulder.

"We should let him rest, Harry," he said quietly. Harry nodded sadly and got to his feet.

"Harry?"

He turned back to Sirius.

"Will you come back and visit me?"

Harry nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Count on it," he promised.

*

Harry went straight toward Dumbledore's office as soon as they returned to Hogwarts. He gave the password and waited for the ugly stone gargoyle to jump aside. He climbed on to the moving staircase and walked up it, too curious to wait for it to reach the top.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said as he raised his fist to knock. He opened the door, slightly puzzled. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, Fawkes perched on the back of the chair. "Have a seat."

Harry sat, feeling as though he'd done something wrong.

"How was your visit?"

He sighed, looking down at his hands. "He didn't have a clue who any of us were. He finally warmed up when Remus told him that I'm Prongs' son. He did say that we seem familiar and he asked me to come back to see him." He sighed again. "I guess it was a pretty good visit. He was asleep before we left."

Dumbledore nodded. "He will be alright, Harry. Don't you think for one moment that he won't be. I know Sirius Black very well, and I know that he will fight until he gets his memory back."

"I know."

Dumbledore regarded Harry silently for a moment. Harry asked him the same question that he had asked Remus earlier.

"Sir, do you know why the Stunning Spell didn't work on Mr Malfoy and Mrs Lestrange?"

Dumbledore raised his eyes quizzically. 

"Didn't work?"

"Yeah. When we tried to stun them, the spell didn't work. Ginny and Hermione did manage to Stun Mr Malfoy after I…after Mrs Lestrange died…but he didn't stay Stunned for very long."

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to Harry. "There is a spell, but it's very dangerous to cast. It allows you to be basically immune from minor hexes and spells like the Stunning Spell. It will also cause the spells to not work for as long as they normally would. It's called the Reflector Charm."

"Remus mentioned that earlier."

Dumbledore nodded. "Most people don't know about it because it isn't taught in schools. Well, at Hogwarts anyway. It can go horribly wrong. I wouldn't be too surprised to learn that that's what it was." 

Dumbledore stood abruptly.

"Have you thought anymore about what I told you last year?" he asked, starting to pace.

Harry laughed mirthlessly. "Of course. Every waking hour."

Dumbledore stopped and looked at him seriously. "Do you have any sort of plan?"

Harry stared at Dumbledore. "A plan? No, should I?"  
"You need to start thinking about it, Harry."

"I have been thinking about it!" he answered hotly. "How am I supposed to bring down the most powerful dark wizard ever?"

Dumbledore said nothing, just continued to study him.

"I don't even know what this great power that I posses is."

Dumbledore smiled. "It's your heart. Your ability to love. Your passion. Everything that makes _you_. That's what you need to defeat Voldemort. He knows nothing of heart and love and passion. All he knows is power. And using whatever means to get it."

"But he's a better wizard than I-"

"He's not." Dumbledore's eyes flashed. "You have the potential, Harry, to become the greatest wizard the world has ever seen. Yes, even better than I. You just need to apply yourself more."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in surprise.

"How? I mean…I'm nobody. I'm not even a pure-blood."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Neither is Voldemort, remember? You are most definitely not a nobody. You have more wizard blood in your veins than he, _and_ you have the power of the greatest sorcerer the world ever saw flowing in those same veins." Dumbledore paused. "The greatest pure sorcerer. One who wasn't overcome by greed and prejudice."

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

Dumbledore sat again. "When I told you about the prophecy last year, I wasn't entirely honest with you. I told you the truth, but I didn't tell you everything."

"What didn't you tell me?"

Dumbledore paused again. He looked seriously at Harry. "I didn't tell you that you are the last descendant and heir of Godric Gryffindor."

***

You had to know that was coming in somewhere. I still think that it might turn out to be the case, because of the clues that point to it. Who knows, though. One more chapter to go!


	27. Summer

Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing a few characters from her. 

Summer

Harry stared at Dumbledore, too shocked for words.

"I…You…what?" he stammered. "What?"

"You are the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor," Dumbledore repeated. "I was not sure until earlier this year, but I already had my suspicions. When you found your wand, it emitted red and gold sparks, Gryffindor colours." He looked seriously at Harry. "You were able to pull the sword out of the Sorting Hat. Remember what I said?"

"'It would take a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat'," Harry answered. "But why would the Sorting Hat have even considered putting me in Slytherin then?"

"Because it's like you said; the Sorting Hat could sense Slytherin's power in you. However, there is no doubt, Harry. I have been researching your bloodlines since last summer. You are who I say you are."

"But how?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Godric Gryffindor was your father's ancestor. He was your great-great-great-et cetera-grandfather."

Harry sat there, staring at Dumbledore, trying to digest what the Headmaster was telling him.

Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out a roll of ancient parchment. He unfurled it and pushed it toward Harry; it was Harry's family tree. Harry stared at it.

"This is yours, Harry," Dumbledore told him. "To keep. It belongs to you."

He stood, still staring at the parchment. He looked at the top of the tree, where it said the name Godric Gryffindor. Then he looked at the bottom, where the name Potter, James was written. A line beside it pointed to Evans, Lily and under that was his name.

"Thank you sir," he said, slipping the parchment into his pocket without looking any closer at it. "But…why did you wait so long to tell me? If you've always had suspicions…why wait to research?"

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure why I waited, Harry. I suspected it when your father was here at school as well. The ability to do wandless magic, as you have shown in the past, as your father showed…that is very much a trait of Godric Gryffindor."

Harry was shocked. He'd known that he could do some magic without a wand, but he'd thought that every witch and wizard could do that.

The heir of Godric Gryffindor. He wasn't sure what to make of that information.

"I'll let you get back up to your dormitory," Dumbledore said quietly. "I know you'll have some packing to do. I'm not certain if Remus mentioned it, but if you wish to go back to Headquarters once you've been to your aunt's for a week, you may. Just give Remus a telephone call like you did last summer."

Harry nodded, still dazed. He started toward the door.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" he said, turning back to Dumbledore.

"I'm very happy that we got Sirius back. This time, since his innocence has been announced, he will be able to actually help the Order, if he still wishes to do so. I know he felt that he wasn't able to help a whole lot. This time, I won't have him stay cooped up inside."

Harry nodded, his throat tight.

"Thank you, sir. I know that being able to help will mean a lot to him."

Dumbledore nodded. Harry turned and left.

He made his way slowly up to the Gryffindor common room. Students looked his way as he passed. He didn't notice.

It sure seemed like everything happened to him. Voldemort's equal. The heir of Godric Gryffindor.

He stopped suddenly at the portrait of the Fat Lady, something dawning on him all of a sudden. She stared at him as he spun on his heel and went back down the staircases.

"Remus!" he called a moment later, knocking on the door of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. There was no answer so he raised his fist again, pounding on the door. "Remus, I need to ask you something!"

Still no answer. He growled in frustration and pushed the door open. Remus was not there.

Harry paused. There was still half an hour before the Leaving Feast would begin, so he wouldn't be in the Great Hall. Could he be with Grawp again?

Harry had just turned to go get the mirror to call Remus when the door to Remus' office opened and he came out of it. He stopped when he saw Harry.

"Harry?" Remus moved forward, concern evident in his grey eyes. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you," Harry answered. "Didn't you hear me knocking?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I was washing up for dinner, because I wanted to go speak to the Headmaster about Fang first. I must not have heard over the water."

He sat on the edge of his desk, still watching Harry. "What is bothering you?"

"I just spoke to Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah." Remus nodded. "What new revelation has he made this year?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at Remus before answering.

"He told me that I'm the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor."

Remus said nothing for a moment; his expression remained unchanged. He just stared at Harry. Then he shook his head.

"Professor Dumbledore told you that you're the heir of Gryffindor?"

Harry nodded, watching Remus closely. He still showed no emotion of any kind.

Remus sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "It makes sense why you would be the equal over Neville Longbottom then. Well…it makes more sense than it did before, I mean."

Harry nodded again. "I had a question though," he said softly. "When my parents died, we were living in a place called Godric's Hollow. Is there…well, is there any connection between Godric's Hollow and Godric Gryffindor?"

Remus looked at him, his eyebrows raised. His eyes were slightly puzzled.

"I don't know, Harry. I never wondered before." Remus stood and walked over to the file cabinet. He reached in and pulled out a roll of parchment. "We'll have to research it over the summer, if you're coming to stay. However, I've done some researching of my own on another matter. A similar matter."

Harry watched as Remus moved back his desk and unfurled the parchment. Harry leant forwards to look at it and saw another family tree.

"What is that?" he asked, standing to get a better look.

"Your mother's family," Remus told him. "I was curious about Mark Evans."

Harry's head snapped up and he stared at Remus. He'd forgotten all about Mark Evans. He hadn't given the first year another thought since he'd refused to play for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I'd forgotten about him," Harry admitted. "Did you find anything?"  
Remus shook his head and pointed down at the bottom of the parchment. "I copied this out of a Muggle book, so I'm not even really sure how accurate it is, but according to this, your mother had one sibling, Petunia Evans. She had one child with Vernon Dursley, Dudley. There's no mention of a Mark Evans on here." Remus grinned at Harry. "He's not related to you. It's just pure coincidence that he lives in your area."

Harry felt relief wash over him. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to be related to Mark Evans. The attitude that the first year had shown annoyed him greatly.

"You know, you're the second person in ten minutes to give me my family tree," Harry told Remus. He grinned as he pulled the ancient parchment from his pocket. He rolled it out on the desk for Remus. "Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's my dad's family tree."

Remus sat down in his chair to look at the parchment.

"I'm somewhat surprised that your dad's family didn't have a tapestry like the Black family did."  
Harry stared at Remus, feeling his temper start to rise. Remus glanced up.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Harry. I wasn't comparing the attitudes. Most old pure blood families have the tapestries. But I suppose it could have been destroyed in the house at Godric's Hollow." He glanced back down at the parchment. "I would never compare the Potters to the Blacks. Your father's family were a lot like the Weasleys. Very understanding, very patient and very open minded. They knew about me right from the first summer. We didn't tell Mrs. Black until we were sixteen and Sirius let it slip in front of her. She had a fit and threw me out of her house."

Harry sighed sadly, wishing he could say something. There was no emotion on Remus' face, just a look in his eyes that suggested bitterness. He looked down at his hands.

"I'm glad to know that my dad's family were open minded at least," he said quietly.

Remus smiled as he carefully rolled the parchment back up. He handed it back to Harry.

"So you never have answered my question," he said lightly. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk.

"What question?" Harry asked, confused.

Remus chuckled. "Of whether you would like to come to Headquarters over the summer or not."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed. "Of course I want to. I don't want to spend more time with the Dursleys than I have to. I'd also like to go see Sirius whenever I want, and I sure wouldn't be able to do that at the Dursleys!"  
Remus grinned at him. "I had hoped you would say that. I was going to go talk to Dumbledore about taking Fang over the summer at least. The Weasleys have Buckbeak now, and I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind if I brought Fang to headquarters." Remus grinned again. "Besides, once Sirius is better, I'm sure he'd love to have another dog to wrestle with."

Harry smiled. "It will be nice to spend almost an entire summer with people who actually like me."

Remus smiled sadly. "I'm sure it will." He stood and brushed off his robes. "Well, Harry, I should get to the Headmaster's office before the feast." Harry stood and walked with Remus to the door.

"See you later, Remus," Harry said, heading back toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Good news," he announced as soon as he walked into the boys dormitory. Ron glanced up at him from the floor. He had robes and books spread around him and looked like he'd been in the middle of packing his trunk. "I'm not related to Mark Evans."

Ron snorted as he pulled himself off the floor. "I could have told you that," he said. "He's nothing like you. But then, neither is your cousin, so I suppose being related doesn't really matter."

"Well, look at you and Percy," Harry pointed out. "Well, all your family and Percy. He's very different from the rest of you."

"That's because he's a git."

Harry chuckled as he started gathering his clothes and books.

"What did Dumbledore want?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He wasn't sure if he was even supposed to tell anybody.

"Well," he said slowly, turning to face Ron. He could tell _Ron_. "He had more news for me."  
Ron paled slightly. "They're not going to punish you for going to the Ministry are they? Or for using…_that_ Curse?"

Harry shook his head. He sat on his bed and drew the scroll out of his pocket again.

"He told me that he wasn't completely honest when he told me about the prophecy. He said he told me the truth, but didn't tell me everything." Harry took a deep breath. "He told me that I'm the heir of Godric Gryffindor."

Ron dropped the socks he'd been holding. He stared at Harry in surprise. "He told you that?"

Harry nodded. "He said that that's why I'm able to do wandless magic. I thought everyone could do wandless magic though."  
Ron shook his head. "But you can't…I've never…when have you done wandless magic?"

"I have a few times, always when I was angry or…something. I can't do it otherwise."

"I didn't know that," Ron said in surprise. He sat on his own bed. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah," Harry agreed uncomfortably. "I can't either. He gave me this. It's my family tree."

He held it out to Ron. Ron didn't take it.

"I believe _you_. I better not touch it, my hands are dusty and that looks like it might crumble if somebody so much as breathes on it."

Harry nodded and set the parchment with his school things. He quickly changed into clean robes before moving down to the common room to wait for Ginny and Hermione. 

"It will be weird next year," Ron said softly, sitting in the chair beside the fire. "At this same time, we'll be leaving Hogwarts forever."

Harry nodded. He didn't want to think about it. Would he even still be alive at that time? Would Ron? Would Voldemort?

"I just hope we're not still at war," he said quietly. Ron nodded.

"Me too, mate, me too."

*

The Great Hall was draped in black, as it had been the year Cedric Diggory had been murdered. Harry sighed sadly as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. He had known it would be. He couldn't bring himself to look at Hagrid's empty chair. 

He sat quickly, Ginny next to him. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He returned the squeeze.

The already subdued Great Hall went completely silent when Dumbledore stood. He seemed to look directly at each student with his shining blue eyes. 

"The end," he said quietly, "of another year of trials. We have endured plenty this year; the kidnap and murder of the Minister for Magic. The naming of a new Minister. War. The death of one of our own.

"When this school year began we had no idea what sort of year it would be and yet we soldiered on because it's what we do. Here at Hogwarts, we have remained relatively safe. We have been sheltered from what has been going on in the outside world.

"I can not promise that Hogwarts is invincible. Far from it, in fact. We are only as strong as we are united. And I sense that we are not. If we want to find peace and the end of war, we must unite. We must be strong.

"Hagrid's death, though tragic, showed us that there is a choice at all times. Hagrid had a choice to make, and he made one. He chose what he felt was right." 

Dumbledore looked directly at Harry when he said this.

"It is this choice that we must remember at all times. I hope, when the time comes, that all of you can choose what is right over what is easy."

Dumbledore sat in his chair. Nobody said anything and nobody moved when the food suddenly appeared on the table.

Finally Ron started spooning potatoes onto his plate. "We might as well eat," he said quietly. "We won't be getting a feast like this until September."

Harry sighed as he helped himself to some roast beef.

"I hope that I don't have to choose between what's right and what's easy," Ron muttered. "What if I chose wrong?"  
Harry smiled as he poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice. Hermione shook her head at Ron.

"You wouldn't," she said softly. "I know you."

Ron said nothing, merely chewed thoughtfully on a roll. Soon the conversation had turned to the trip home the next day.

"Will you be going to London?" Harry asked Ron softly. Ron glanced around before shrugging.

"I think so. I haven't spoken to Mum or Dad yet, but Mum said that she'd like to be…in London."

"Okay," Harry said. "Good, because I'm going to be in London from about the second week of holidays."  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "Are you? Is Professor Dumbledore letting you leave-"

"Be quiet, Hermione," Ron hissed. "Someone might hear you."

Hermione glared at Ron and leaned toward Harry. "Are you going to stay with Remus?"  
Harry nodded, grinning at Hermione. She smiled at him and turned to Ginny.

Harry glanced up at the head table. Remus was talking to Professor Flitwick. Harry let his gaze move down the line of teachers. He sighed when his gaze fell upon Hagrid's empty chair. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," he whispered to himself. "But I promise that I will not back down and I will not run away. I will stand and I will fight him, win or lose."

He opened his eyes and looked straight at Dumbledore. The headmaster was looking his way. Harry met Dumbledore's gaze without flinching. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and nodded. He raised his goblet to Harry then went back to his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

*

Harry woke early the next morning, full of anticipation. He packed everything quickly and went to collect Hedwig and Pig from the Owlery. By the time he'd returned, Ron was up and had packed his things as well. Harry bewitched their trunks to make them feather light and they hauled them down to the common room. Harry looked around sadly.

"I always hate leaving for the summer," he admitted.

"It will be better this summer. You've only got to spend a week with your wretched relatives this year."  
Harry nodded, staring into the fire. As Dumbledore had said, so many things had happened over the course of the school year. 

He sighed as the stillness of the common room was broken by a sharp crack. He stared around, mystified, wondering who had Apparated into the common room.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry grunted as something struck him in the middle. He looked down to find a Hogwarts house elf gripping him tightly.

"You did not come to see Dobby this year! Dobby wanted to say good bye to Harry Potter before he left for the summer."

Harry grinned. "I'm sorry I never got to come see you this year, Dobby. I've been busy with school and other things. I promise I'll come see you as soon as I get back in September."

Dobby stared up at him out of watery green eyes.

"Harry Potter must remember to stay safe over the summer! He is far too great to lose, especially now when…when he is needed more than ever!"

"I will be careful, Dobby, I promise." He grinned at the elf again. "Have a good summer, Dobby."  
"And you, Harry Potter!"

And with another crack, the house elf disappeared. Harry shook his head at Ron.

"I bet that elf would pay you if you wanted him to come work for you," Ron said with a grin.

"That's not funny, Ron!" Harry and Ron both turned in time to see Hermione's trunk float into the common room before her. She glared at the two of them.

"Who was making a joke? I was being serious!" Ron objected. Hermione ignored him.

"Ginny won't be ready for a while. She said to go down for breakfast and she'd meet us there."

They left the common room, taking their time to get to the Great Hall. They passed several students along the way, most of whom called for them to have a good summer. Harry waved at Luna Lovegood as she passed, her eyes blank, her wand tucked over her ear. She either didn't see him, or ignored him. He tried calling to her, but she had been swallowed up by the other students. He shrugged and turned back to Hermione and Ron.

*

"So he can't take Fang with him?"

Ron was staring at Harry in surprise. Harry had gone to talk to Remus after breakfast while the others went to wait for the carriages that would take them to the train.

"Nope," he answered. "Professor Dumbledore said that Fang would be alright over the summer. He said that it wouldn't be a good idea to take him away from Hogwarts right now, because it's the only home he's ever known. He's already lost Hagrid, so losing his home as well would be difficult. He said that Fang would be fed and watered and looked after, so not to worry."

"What about next year?" Hermione asked, watching for the carriages. "Can you take him next year?"  
"Remus didn't ask."

Ron shook his head. "I guess it makes sense. In some ways. Still it would be - what the heck are those things?"

The carriages had started through the gates while Ron spoke, pulled by the winged Thestrals. Ron was staring straight at them.

"What are what things?" Harry asked, already knowing what Ron meant. He glanced at the girls and found them both staring, transfixed, at the Thestrals. "The Thestrals?"

"Those are Thestrals?" Hermione breathed. "Oh, wow."

"I guess if we ever need to ride them again, it will be easier this time," Ron said dryly.

"We should have realised that we'd be able to see them," Ginny said softly. "We watched Hagrid die." Ron and Hermione both went quiet and lowered their eyes. "I don't think that we're so lucky to see them. I think it sucks."

Harry slipped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. There were tears sparkling at the corner of her eyes. She didn't look at him, but rested her head on his shoulder briefly. Then he took her hand and led the way to one of the carriages.

Neville joined them on the train. They quickly filled him in about what had really happened down at the Ministry the night Hagrid had died. It had been so hectic since that they hadn't had a chance to talk to him.

"So you got your godfather back?" Neville asked, his eyes shining. "Wow, that's incredible."

Harry thought he saw a flash of sadness in Neville's eyes. He wished that there were some way that Neville could get his parents back. They'd been tortured into insanity by Lord Voldemort's faithful supporters, led by the now deceased Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry wondered if Barty Crouch Junior's soul had found its way back to its body. His stomach clenched with the very thought.

It was nice not to have to worry about Malfoy for once, though Harry wished there were some other reason for it. He wasn't sad that Lucius Malfoy was gone, but he couldn't help feeling a tiny bit of pity for Draco Malfoy.

He sighed as he stared out the window of the train, watching the land change as they moved toward London.

"Cheer up, Harry," Hermione said consolingly. "You'll see Remus and Ron and Ginny in a week, and I will be there before the end of summer. We'll be back on this train before you know it!"

"And you can go and visit Sirius as often as you like," Ron reminded him.

"And you can say the name Sirius Black whenever you like!" Ginny added, loudly, grinning. "You don't have to say Snuffles anymore!"

Harry chuckled at that. Sirius was free! It was so amazing to think about.

Too soon, the train was coming to a halt at King's Cross station. Harry picked up Hedwig carefully and dragged his trunk to the gate, the others at his side. They exited in pairs, Harry and Ginny then Ron and Hermione. Mr and Mrs Weasley beamed at them as they came through.

"We were just coming to get you," Mrs Weasley said quietly. She gave Harry a hug. "How are you, Harry dear? How did your visit with Sirius go?"  
Harry told her quickly. She sighed sadly when he finished. "He'll be alright, Harry. Don't you fret."

"Are you going to London this year?" he asked softly, so only Mrs Weasley heard. She nodded. "Good, because I'll be there next week. I'm staying with Remus. I guess I have to give Sirius his house back," he added with a grin. Mrs Weasley laughed.

"Let's go, boy, we haven't got all day."

Harry glanced over Mrs Weasley's shoulder. Vernon Dursley stood there, an ugly scowl on his purple face.   
"See you in a week," Ron said doubtfully. He glared at Uncle Vernon, who pretended not to notice the two wizards and three witches standing around Harry. Ginny's hand clenched at her side as though she longed to throw her Bat Bogey Hex at him. Harry grinned at her and she smiled back.

Harry gave Mrs Weasley another quick hug and waved good bye to the others before following Uncle Vernon from the station.

***

And that is the end of that story…I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I don't know if I'll do a sequel to this one, in Harry's POV…Searching for a Saviour is already something of a sequel (In that things that happened in this story have also happened in it), but my sister informs me that I absolutely HAVE TO do a sequel from Harry's POV. If I do one, it probably won't be for a while. I'd like to finish Searching for a Saviour, which I am currently having issues with. I will continue to update it, hopefully on a regular basis.

Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this story. Thanks!!!


End file.
